


Be Still My Bloodlust

by Skysong_The_Dragon



Series: I Dream of Blood and You [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, But he doesn't know how to use them, Denial of Feelings, Eventual relationship, F/M, First Love, Gaara And Naruto Flirt Without Realizing It, Gaara Wants A Friend, Gaara has feelings, Haruno Sakura is a Good Friend, I will add tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Literally Everyone Around These Boys Can Tell They Like Each Other, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Naruto And Gaara Work Through Their Issues Being Jinchuriki, Naruto Has A Bloodlust, Naruto Knows About Kyuubi, Naruto's Friends Are Protective, No big deal, Sasuke Gets The Stick Out Of His Ass, Slow Burn, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team 7 - Freeform, Team 7 is a Family, Temari is the best sister, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong_The_Dragon/pseuds/Skysong_The_Dragon
Summary: Naruto tries to be a happy guy generally, but a mission to the Land of Waves has unleashed something within him. Something that craves blood and the freedom to destroy humanity. No problem, Team 7 has this under control, ya know?! Naruto isn't going to let this demon take him over, and he sure isn't going to let some stupid (stupidly cute) Sand Ninja be taken over either. No matter how many times the red-head threatens to feed his blood to the creature inside him. You watch! Naruto is going to befriend the Kyuubi inside of him and the elusive Gaara too!





	1. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just so you know, I obviously don't own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> Also, I do not have a Beta for this story. So any problems are because I am bad at editing. The comments are open for feedback! I'd love to hear back from everyone.
> 
> Please remember to subscribe to get alerts when I update the story, and leave kudos if you like it! 
> 
> Thanks! XO

            Rage. Pain. Hate. Naruto feels it all at once as he holds Sasuke’s limp body in his arms. Needles are penetrating the raven-haired boy in every direction. “ _He’ll never wake up,_ ” He thinks to himself. Tears swell in his eyes. Naruto is vaguely aware that the enemy, Haku, is talking behind him. He clutches Sasuke’s body tighter, ignoring how the needles begin to pierce his jumpsuit and the skin underneath.

            “Shut-up!” The blonde growls through gritted teeth. The rage and pain swells within his heart. A burning sort of energy flows like blood in his veins. It fuels the hate growing in him. The hate for the villagers of Konoha who hurt him. The hate for Sasuke. The hate for himself. The hate for Haku. “You’ll pay for this!” The boy bites out.

            Somewhere away from the ice mirror prison that Naruto is trapped in, the Copy-Cat Ninja, Kakashi, is battling Haku’s master Zabuza. In the middle of the dense fog, Kakashi can still feel a foreign chakra building. “This isn’t Zabuza… Naruto! Has the Kyuubi awakened?” Kakashi thinks desperately. He must end this battle and salvage Naruto’s seal quickly.

            Naruto’s vision begins to blacken as the fiery energy encircles him outside his body now. He can feel his mind slip away somewhere inside himself. The blonde boy opens his eyes to find he is in a different environment. The room is large, damp, and dark. “ _Lonely,”_ he thinks to himself, “ _Is this inside me?”_ The transition to this space has left him feeling empty. The pain from before is forgotten. A large cage made of silver bars looms in front of him. He can hear something large shuffle impatiently.

            **“Come closer boy.”** A deep voice commands from behind the cage bars. Naruto must remain still for a moment too long because the voice repeats the demand, **“Closer! Now!”** This time Naruto moves forward. The walk is slow because the floor is flooded with water. When he gets close enough, he can see the owner of the voice now.

            A giant foxlike creature paces behind the silver bars. Nine tails twitch violently behind him in irritation. His fur is an orange-red color. The beast finally comes to a stop and looks closely at the blonde boy. Naruto raises a hand to the whiskers on his own cheeks as he takes notice of the ones on the beast. The giant fox takes note of this and grins viciously wide showing off his teeth. **“Yes boy, those are from me. I am trapped here in your body.”** He growls bitterly. Naruto’s stomach burns as the creature says this, but he ignores it.

            “But how? I’ve never seen you before.” Naruto wills himself to ask. The presence of the creature unnerves him miserably. It radiates rage and feels like hatred itself. “ _Is this really who I am inside? Am I evil?”_ Naruto worries.

 **“The death of that wretched Uchiha boy has fueled your rage, and your rage has awakened me. As a reward, this one time, I will give you some of my chakra in order to kill your foe.”** The creature shuts his eyes and licks his lips as if imagining death and agony has made him hungry. After a few moments filled with Naruto’s silence, the beast snaps his eyes open and growls at him. **“Just so you know boy, I intend to stay this way until I find a way out of this damned cage. I will not be suppressed to sleep for another decade! When I break free, I will feast on your bones and the flesh of all who have wronged me!”**

            “I don’t understand…” Naruto begins. The creature’s evil laugh sends chills down Naruto’s spine.

            **“Your Uchiha brat of a teammate is dead.”** The fox spits out coldly. The words wash over Naruto. His feelings from before come flooding back to him, and the rage begins to build again. “ _Haku, you will pay! I meant what I said.”_ Naruto vows to himself _._ He clenches his fists tightly and meets the cunning stare of the beast before him.

            “I’ll kill him.” Naruto asserts bitterly. The wicked smile of the fox makes another appearance.

            **“Good. Spill his blood.”** The fox leans his (He is obviously male; Naruto has gathered that much) head backwards and lets out a hackling laugh. Naruto is forced from the mindscape and back into reality. He is still kneeling in a tornado of a foreign energy. “ _Has no time passed? Doesn’t matter. I am going to destroy this guy,”_ Naruto recognizes the energy as chakra, “ _This is the beast’s power alright.”_ The blonde takes a moment to embrace this chakra. It changes him physically and mentally. His fingers now have sharp claws. The whiskers on his face have now grown larger. His eyes burn red. It is all he can see. Naruto wants blood, and he will have it.

            “I’m gonna kill you!” Naruto snarls. The bloodlust burns within him. Needles begin falling from his body as his wounds heal. The heat from the chakra tornado begins to melt Haku’s ice mirrors that he hides in. Naruto embraces the pain of the change. It only fuels him. Uncontrollable growls come from his mouth. Everyone will face his wrath.

            His assault begins. Naruto lunges towards his enemy on all fours, beginning to feel very much like the beast that he holds within him. He easily dodges the first needle attack that Haku launches, but he can’t dodge the next one when they came from all sides. This doesn’t slow Naruto down, however. With a yell, he pushes the offending objects out of his with the new chakra and the wounds heal. Sniffing the air, he senses which mirror that his prey is hiding in.

            Naruto lunges towards the mirror and shatters it instantly. Haku attempts to attack from Naruto’s unguarded back, however, the blonde boy dodges with speed that Haku doesn’t expect. His rage causes his vision to blur. Instinct begins to take over. Naruto grabs his foe by the arm and throws him with all his might through one of those damned mirrors. This effectively shatters the jutsu.

            Haku hits the ground hard and rolls feebly away. His blood spills on the ground. The scent of it fills Naruto’s nostrils and he practically goes into a frenzy. He rushes to the injured boy with that blinding speed from before. Naruto readies a fist and sends it straight through Haku’s body before the boy knows what hit him.

            The blood from the blow rains on Naruto’s face. The blonde stands there breathing heavily. His lungs can’t get enough air. He feels nothing at the sight of Haku’s lifeless body. “Why don’t I feel anything?!” Naruto questions. He brings his clawed hands to cup his face. The rage slowly begins to trickle out of him in waves. Not fast enough in Naruto’s opinion. “ _What have I done? Why did I enjoy it?”_

            **“Good. No hesitation. No sob stories. Only glorious bloody battle.”** A now familiar dark voice cackles within Naruto’s mind. _“No… Please…”_ Naruto vaguely pleads to the beast _._ The fox only laughs at him.

            “Naruto! Sasuke!” A female voice calls from somewhere in the slowly lifting fog. Naruto doesn’t reply. He can’t find it in him to talk. “Naruto? Is that you?” Sakura asks as she slowly approaches him. Their client is silent behind her.

            Naruto nods, but doesn’t let his pink haired teammate turn his body towards her. So instead she steps in front of him. Sakura lets out a shocked gasp when she sees that Naruto is covered in blood. In fact, he is dripping in it. He must look terrifying with his red eyes and claws. The growling at least has stopped. She glances around and her eyes land on the now dead Haku.

            “Where is Sasuke, Naruto?” She asks softly instead of demanding in her normal high-pitched voice. Naruto shakes his head violently and his body follows suit. All the while the boy keeps his face hidden. _“Why isn’t she screaming?!”_ Sakura lets out a chocked sob and does something she never has before. She hugs Naruto. Naruto is too shocked to stop her. Neither Ninja notice the sound of shuffled footprints behind them.

            “Naruto? How’d you get out of there? Where is Haku?” Sasuke questions. Sakura lets go of Naruto, ignoring that blood is now coating her as well. Naruto pulls his hands from his face, snaps his eyes up, and looks at his raven-haired teammate. Hadn’t he been dead just a few minutes ago?

            “Sasuke!” Sakura exclaims and makes a move towards him, making it about half way, before looking back at Naruto. She stops between them and gives Naruto a concerned once over. The rage still hasn’t quite left him yet and his breathing is heavy. Sasuke seems to notice as well and narrows his eyes.

            “You covered in blood.” His teammate says slowly more as an observation than concern. Naruto simply nods, he can’t bring himself to look anyone in the eye. He catches a bitter scent in the air and shifts uncomfortably. The remains of the foreign chakra bubbles in him and the fog has completely lifted. A defeated Zabuza lay at Kakashi-sensei’s feet several yards away.

            Naruto snaps his head in the direction of Kakashi-sensei. There is a large gathering of enemies at the end of the bridge. Without thinking, still working on instinct, he dashes away from his teammates without saying a word. A deep growl escapes his mouth as he locks onto who he identifies as the leader.

            Kakashi senses the boy coming and can do little about it. Naruto has already sunk enlarged canines into the short man’s neck and drags him while on all fours to the edge of the bridge before Kakashi can move. Naruto slings the man off the bridge and into the water.

            The blonde spits out the blood in his mouth. The taste is like coppery acid. He growls at the mob of villains around him daring them to make a move as he walks through the crowd to Kakashi. A crowd of villagers approaches from the other side of the bridge now. The combination of the beast-like boy and the villagers send the mob escaping off the bridge in fear.

            “Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto says quietly. He clutches his chest with normal looking hands. The traces of bloodlust from before are completely gone. Naruto looks up at Kakashi with vulnerable blue eyes. _“He looks so scared,”_ Kakashi worries to himself.

            “Yeah Naruto?” He responds quietly analyzing the child in front of him. He needs be on his guard. If the seal is broken, then he must act now to save Naruto and everyone in this town.

            “I don’t feel so good… I think everyone was right about me. I’m a monster.” Naruto hunches over in pain, and with tears in his eyes, he throws up a blood red colored bile. He then begins to fall over in pain. Kakashi catches the boy before he hits the ground. He doesn’t believe that Naruto realized his teammates had moved in close enough to hear his words, but Kakashi did realize. The silver-haired man watches them carefully.

            “Naruto is not a monster. He is a hero. Is that understood?” Kakashi uses his most authoritative voice. Sakura nods immediately. Sasuke says nothing, but the boy watches Naruto with an air of something that didn’t reek of arrogant hate. The Ninjas and their client turn to face the crowd.

            Kakashi carries his student’s body and tries not to be shocked by the gaping hole in a dead boy’s abdomen on the ground along the way, or the fact that Naruto is covered in blood that doesn’t belong to him. Naruto needs to know everything now. He glances at his other two students. They must know now too. To keep them safe.


	2. Kurama

            It has been a full day since Naruto knocked out. _“I don’t blame him for not wanting to wake up… He just killed two people,”_ Sasuke thinks to himself. The black-haired boy shakes the weak thought out of his head. Sasuke has a mission damnit! He can’t back down at the thought of death. He will kill his bastard of a brother Itachi and avenge his clan! Heart strings tug a little as he looks at Naruto.

            The blonde is laying immobile under white sheets. He is free from the blood that had coated his skin because Sakura had cleaned him up before going off somewhere to uncharacteristically sulk. Sakura had also insisted that she wasn’t going to let him remain in those filthy clothes and enlisted Sasuke’s help to get him changed. What an ordeal that had been.

            Sasuke decided to stay with Naruto until he woke up, although he didn’t know why. He doesn’t even notice the other boy’s breathing because it is so faint. From his seat at Naruto’s side he should detect some form of life, but he couldn’t. If Naruto didn’t have a steady pulse, then Sasuke might think he was dead. _“When did I start caring about Naruto? I mean, he isn’t weak like I thought, but he still is an idiot. Ugh, Wake up soon, dobe!”_

            “Hey, you should get some sleep. Have you been here all day?” Sakura’s voice questions from the door frame apparently done sulking. Sasuke had sensed her some time ago, pacing out the door as if she couldn’t bring herself to come inside. She looks around the dark room. The light from the moon coming through the only window and a lone lamp on the desk next to Sasuke are the only things making it able to see.

            “You’re no better. You think that I haven’t noticed you pacing outside the room? Why didn’t you just come in?” Sasuke grills. Sakura shifts her feet uncomfortably and hangs her head. She can’t bring herself to look in Sasuke’s eyes.

            “I feel guilty.” Sakura barely whispers. _“It’s true I haven’t done anything to help my team in battle… I am weak.”_ Sakura’s usually confident inner self feels just as defeated as her outer self. She is weak. Naruto knows it. Sasuke knows it. How can she call herself a ninja?

            “Hn…” Sasuke scoffs and continues looking at Naruto, “Save it for when the dobe wakes up.” Sakura moves to the other chair on the other side of her blonde teammate. She’s thankful Sasuke hasn’t looked at her. Because of her crush on him the only thing she ever thinks about is getting his attention. It is part of her weakness. She still adores the Uchiha, but things need to change. _“I have never given Naruto the time of day. I’ve never thought about being his friend. Neither has Sasuke and still Naruto protected us. He always tries to protect people…”_ Tears threaten to spill from her eyes, _“I will become strong enough to be Naruto’s friend and protect him too!”_

            “We’re a terrible team…” Sakura begins. The Uchiha doesn’t say anything, but he hangs his head in his hands. He knows she is right. The teamwork that he and Naruto had when they faced Zabuza the first time wasn’t a fluke. If they all worked together like that everyday then they would be unstoppable! _“Maybe if I started trusting my team then I could become powerful enough to stop my brother… Maybe they would even consider helping me… I really don’t enjoy being alone.”_

            “Then we’ll get better. We can’t have this dobe jumping out into danger all the time to prove himself, but how do we stop him?” Sasuke begins to say. He takes a chance and looks at Sakura in front of him. Instead of the usual embarrassed blush she has when he talks to her, she looks determined. A grin, suspiciously reminiscent of Naruto’s, finds a place on her face. It’s a nice change.

            “We can’t stop him, so we’ll just have to jump with him. Won’t we?” She makes a fist imitating their blonde teammate. Her face goes somber and laughs sadly. “He’s gotta wake up first though.”

            “He will. Naruto doesn’t ever give up, ya know?” Sasuke offers. Sakura smiles brightly at the boy’s attempt to imitate Naruto’s habit. Sasuke fights a grin himself and turns his head back to watch Naruto. Team 7 becomes silent hoping the Uzumaki will wake. They don’t know that Kakashi is on the roof listening to his Genin through the open window, and Naruto, the unconscious boy in question, is less asleep than he is refusing to wake up. Naruto has business with the beast inside him, and he isn’t going to leave until it’s settled, ya know?

 **“Go away boy!”** Kurama groans. Honestly none of his other hosts had ever been this annoying or persistent. If he wasn’t trapped behind this infernal seal, then he would kill him. He is pleased, however, at how well his chakra interacted with the child. It was the closest he had felt to freedom in decades. Maybe he can trick the naïve ninja into using enough chakra to give him the opportunity to escape.

            “No way, we gotta talk!” Naruto asserts as he sits cross legged in the water in front of the silver barred cage. He watches the giant beast twitch his nine tails in agitation and turn his back so Naruto couldn’t see his face. The boy is ashamed that he enjoyed releasing all the rage and hate that had been building over the years. Being out of control like that had left him looking and feeling like a monster.

 **“We have nothing to talk about. I hate you. I hate everything, and when I get the chance, I will kill you and destroy your village.”** Kurama bites. Why does this boy even want to talk to him? No one has ever tried like this. He is evil after all.

            “I want to understand what happened. I don’t even know who or what you are. I want to know your name, ya know?” The blonde annoyance declares. Naruto makes a fist to prove it. Really its just a habit. _“If I get to know him, then maybe we can become friends. We won’t be lonely anymore!”_ Naruto smiles at the thought. Through all the anger the fox emits, Naruto can sense a deep loneliness. He knows because he feels it every day. So, he’ll become his friend and then they can be a team!

 **“My name?”** Kurama questions suspiciously as he turns around to face the boy. He is small and vulnerable. His blue eyes shine with youth and trust. Something unfamiliar tugs at his heart. **_“He is only a kit…”_** Kurama pushes this thought away. No. He must keep the hate in his heart. He is forcibly trapped here!

            “Yeah! It’s a start. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I’m gonna become the next Hokage, ya know?” Naruto grins up at the beast. Kurama growls.

 **“I am the demon Kyuubi! The great nine tailed terror that wrecked your village until I was trapped here in you when you were born!”** Kurama grins. This should shut him up! He is the reason that the boy’s parents are dead, and that the village hates him after all. **_“Hates both of us really.”_**

            “Demon Kyuubi huh? But what is your name?” Naruto asks again. Kurama is silent. No one has spoken or even wanted to know his name since the time that he was a kit himself. Is this boy trying to trick him? He looks closer at Naruto. **_“The kit really seems genuine… I’m probably setting myself up for more pain here…”_**

 **“My name is Kurama.”** He says and instantly feels the relief of finally having someone to talk to. Kurama pushes the feeling away when he sees the grin on Naruto’s face. It makes him feel uncomfortable… and happy?

            “That’s a great name, ya know? We’re gonna be friends Kurama! Just you wait!” Naruto stands up in excitement before being thrown back with a big burst of energy.

 **“Leave now! I don’t want to talk to you!”** Kurama growls loudly. Naruto’s eyes open wide and he sits up so fast that it makes him dizzy. He barely registers two heads laying either side of him on the bed.

            “I’ll be back!” Naruto says out loud and flinches at a loud groan.

            “Not so loud dobe!” Sasuke’s irritated voice complains. He slowly turns his head and eyes go wide when he realizes that Naruto is awake in front of him.

            “Naruto!” Sakura exclaims before half climbing onto the bed and hugging him tightly.

            “Sakura? Sasuke? What are you guys doing here?” Naruto exclaims too surprised to hug his pink-haired teammate back. Before they can answer him, a cough from the other side of the room catches their attention.

            “Yo, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto chimes. It makes Kakashi happy to see the boy in good spirits. It’s hard to imagine that the same kid from the bridge is sitting in front of him now.

            “So, our number one knucklehead ninja is finally awake?” Kakashi asks. The blonde snickers happily and takes one of his hands to rub the back of his neck. Sakura retreats from Naruto’s side sits back down in her seat. Sasuke sits up and stretches.

            “Naruto. Do you remember what happened the other day at the bridge?” Kakashi asked. The blonde boy inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

            “Yes, I do… Am I in trouble?” Naruto asks feverishly. Sakura stands back up from her chair indignantly.

            “Kakashi-sensei! Naruto can’t be in trouble, he saved everyone.” Sakura exclaims. Sasuke doesn’t say anything, but he nods in agreement with Sakura. Naruto can’t believe his eyes. “ _Is Sakura-chan defending me? Does this mean that she wants to be my friend? And Sasuke too?”_ Naruto’s surprise shows on his face.

“Naruto is not in trouble, but it is important that we all understand what happened.” Kakashi replies and gestures for Sakura to sit back down. Naruto looks visibly relieved. Kakashi can see a sliver of hyperactive ninja energy return to Naruto’s eyes. He looks at the blonde boy patiently waiting for him to begin.

            “I… Uh… Well I guess it started when I thought Sasuke was dead…” Naruto began sheepishly raising a hand to scratch the back of his head again. “ _Good_ ,” Kakashi thinks. This is a typical Naruto action. He had checked the boy’s seal while he recovered, and it seemed normal. “ _Naruto must have only tapped into the demon’s energy, somehow. If this knucklehead can get back to his normal happy self, then everything should be fine.”_ Kakashi determines _._  Naruto finishes his story until the moment he collapsed.

            “I see.” Kakashi answers thoughtfully. Naruto is staring at his hands. _“I had claws. Oh, and the blood, there was so much blood,”_ the blonde boy remembers.

            “What is wrong with me?” Naruto asks quietly. The question is not about Kurama, but how was anyone else in the room supposed to know that. He knows that it was the Kyuubi’s chakra that gave him power. That doesn’t change the fact Naruto enjoyed every second of it. He catches a strange look on Sasuke’s face before the black-haired boy turns away. “ _Is he scared of me now? I’m scared…”_ Naruto thinks shamefully. Sakura stands up from her seat, walks over to Naruto’s side, and flicks him in the forehead. Naruto flinches from the contact. Kakashi suppresses a wince. If the Kyuubi has begun to stir, then aggression is not a good idea…

            “Quit being stupid.” Sakura scolds. A slow smile forms on her face and she reaches to ruffle the boy’s hair. Naruto stares wide-eyed.

            “Hn, dobe.” Sasuke mutters under his breath. The usual angry bite is gone. After a few moments a smile begins forming on Naruto’s face. Soon he is grinning wide.

            “Yeah. Nothing is wrong with me, ya know?” Naruto giggles stupidly to himself. He feels better already.

            “Naruto?” Kakashi asks.

            “Hm?” Naruto responds.

            “Do you know what a Jinchuriki is?” Kakashi asks. All three of his Genin students look at him confused. Naruto shakes his head no. “It is what you are. The demon-” Kakashi begins but Naruto interrupts.

            “His name is Kurama.” Naruto corrects. Kakashi stares at him carefully.

            “You’ve spoken to it?” The older ninja asks. Naruto nods. “Okay… well Kurama who is sealed inside of you is the Kyuubi. There is much that you need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Thank all you fabulous people for reading! XO


	3. Friends?

            The sun is high in the sky when Team 7 gives their emotional goodbyes to the Land of Waves. Well, Naruto is emotional about it at least. The villagers’ cheers are enough to make to young ninja Uzumaki cry. Not to mention the information Kakashi shared with him about his parents and the day that he was born. To think, Naruto’s dad and mom had been the fourth Hokage and the previous Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. Emphasis on _‘had.’_ Sadness eats away at the blonde boy’s heart. They’re gone… He’s alone… How is he going to live up to their names if he isn’t even allowed to talk about it?!

            Apparently Old Man Hokage made it some law to protect Naruto after he had taken over again. Keeping Naruto in the dark is protection? Having villagers abuse a child for things out of control, things he has no idea of, that’s safety? It’s enough to send the ninja into another bloodthirsty rage. At least he thinks it would be, if not for the fact that Kurama has refused to talk to him since he found out what happened the day he was born. It’s strange. Shouldn’t a demon filled with hate want to gloat about how much destruction he caused that day? Didn’t he say that he feeds off Naruto’s pain?

            Naruto doesn’t really know what to do anymore. The group travels in silence and he is glad. He isn’t sure that he wants to tell them what is on his mind if they asked _._ After Naruto had used Kurama’s chakra, his teammates have acted differently towards him, but it still isn’t safe. He can’t trust them to listen. _“I can’t tell them that I remember every face of someone who hurts me, and that they haunt me in my dreams.”_ Naruto bitterly says to himself. They wouldn’t understand because the only face he ever shows them is a happy idiotic lie. Team 7 aren’t even friends. “Kurama? Will you talk to me now please?” The Jinchuriki asks the demon. No response. “I’ll get you to like me one way or another Kurama!” Naruto promises and keeps moving forward, no longer expecting a response.

            The return trip home goes much quicker than the trip to the Land of Waves. In fact, they arrive nearly a week sooner than originally planned. After a debriefing with the Hokage about their C Rank mission turned A Rank, they leave to get some rest. Kakashi conveniently left out every detail involving Kurama, and Naruto is again thankful because it means that the Old Man won’t be breathing down his neck. It also means he can keep up his uncharacteristic silent streak that’s been going since they left.

            This is something that apparently hasn’t escaped Sakura’s attention because he catches her staring at him every so often. Although Naruto has always craved her attention in the past, it makes him uncomfortable now. Maybe he only liked her because he was jealous of Sasuke. Speaking of which even that has changed. Sure, Naruto wants to be better than the Uchiha, but watching him practically die has changed his priorities a bit. _“Everyone has been so… nice to me since I went on a murderous rampage.”_ Naruto thinks suspiciously. It’s weird.

            “Hey, we should all go out and do something fun!” Sakura suggests. She shuffles her feet to work off some nervous energy as she looks at her teammates. _“These idiots better want to hang out with me! Or I will show them! Cha!”_ Sakura’s inner voice threatens them, making a fist. Everyone has been quiet since we left, especially Naruto. Looking at the boy makes her sad. He hasn’t smiled once. His blue eyes seem almost dull. How is she supposed to be friends with the moron if he won’t talk to her? _“Remember. Be nicer!”_ She chides herself. After she learned everything the blonde had been through, well… let’s just say she feels like the worst person ever.

            “No thanks, I’ve gotta go.” Kakashi says disinterestedly and disappears. _“Figures! What a lazy sensei!”_ Her inner voice scolds. Never around when you want him, but at least he is always around when you need him.

            “What’d you have in mind?” He asks pulling the girl out of her thoughts. Sasuke’s attitude has improved since the Land of Waves. His dark eyes don’t seem quite as heavy. Past Sakura had enjoyed the broodiness, but now… well it’s nice to witness change. A small smile sneaks its way on lips, and it makes her feel giddy.

            “Oh, I actually didn’t think you’d consider it. Um. Well we could get dinner, walk around town, or, if you guys would rather, we could train or something. I’d be okay with that. I need to get stronger anyway…” Sakura pauses when she sees Naruto’s eyes go wide. He stares intensely at the exchange in front of him remaining silent. _“This is a trick isn’t it? They’re playing a joke on me.”_ He wonders bitterly. No way the Sakura and Sasuke he knew would act like this. Is he in a coma? Did he even wake up after he passed out on the bridge?! Naruto pinches his wrist to test the theory. Nope, still here.

            “Let’s get dinner tonight and train tomorrow then. We need to work on our team bonding after all.” Sasuke considers, ignoring Naruto’s surprise, and turns around to start walking into town without another word. His hands in his pockets as he walks coolly. He hopes no one notices how his hands are shaking from nervousness.

            “R-Really?” Sakura asks excitedly as she runs to catch up. Her long pink hair sways behind her.

            “Dobe? Are you coming or not?” Sasuke asks, but he doesn’t turn around. Sakura turns her head over her shoulder, smiles at the blonde, and motions with her hand for him to join.

            “Okay.” Naruto says quietly, breaking his vow of silence. When he falls into step with them, he frowns, “If this is a joke then it isn’t funny, guys.”

            “Naruto… I know that I have been mean to you in the past, but I want to change that. I really want to be your friend. I want to be a better teammate and that means that I need to get stronger… like you.” Sakura says shyly. Naruto is shocked when he can’t find any hint of a lie from her.

            “You’re still a dobe, but I don’t think you’re weak anymore. Besides Kakashi said that you’ve got a demon in you that could break out any second. We’ve gotta babysit you so you don’t go off killing people.” Sasuke snickers at the blonde. Naruto makes a fist and fights a few tears in his eyes. It’s definitely because he’s mad at the teme in front of him! Not because the exchange felt extremely sappy or anything.

            “Sasuke!” Naruto yells in his usual fashion. Sasuke is laughing now, a genuine pleasant laugh that causes the blonde to smile. Sakura is beaming because she can tell that this is the beginning of something great between them. “Yeah, okay, I guess you guys are stuck with me. Hey! I’ll race you to my favorite ramen shop, okay? Iruka-sensei showed it to me, and we just got paid from that mission. Oooh, I’m gonna eat so much.” Naruto coos as he runs into town as fast as he can. Sasuke and Sakura look at each other with a smile and chase after him.

            “Naruto! I didn’t even know you could run that fast.” Sakura wheezes as they find themselves in front of a ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen. She holds her hand to her chest to catch her breath. As a ninja, she has great stamina, but when Naruto wants ramen, he becomes inhuman. Not demon chakra inhuman, but still very much a beast.

            “Hehe. Teuchi-sama makes the best ramen ever, and I would run even faster if that means I could get so-” Naruto freezes as he looks at the closed sign in front of him. “They never close! Whyy?” The boy dramatically falls to the ground and whines. Sakura looks at the sign and sees that they will be closed for the next four or five days for a ramen convention out of town.

            “Oh, I’m sorry Naruto. Is there anywhere else you’d like to eat? I guess we can get dinner at my house, but I’d like to avoid that if possible,” Sakura begins before an idea pops in her head, “Hey! Why don’t we go to one of your places? We could get groceries and cook there. It’d be fun! Naruto, Sasuke, I don’t know where either of you live.” The boys freeze at the question.

            “We will not be going to my home. Never.” Sasuke states intensely. He can barely even set foot in his family home, let alone sleep there. The past few years he has been getting by with sleeping outside, pretending to be on a mission, when the nightmares get too bad from being in his room. He barely manages to stay in the kitchen long enough to eat before he is consumed by his emotions. They will not be going there, and that is final.

            “Oh okay, well how about you Naruto?” Sakura asks less enthused. The blonde boy looks at them nervously.

            “You really want to go to my apartment? It’s really messy. Like embarrassingly bad. We’ll definitely have to pick up groceries like you said because I can guarantee that I have nothing to eat… I also can’t cook.” Naruto blurts everything out all at once, Sakura can barely keep up. Sasuke nods taking in every word.

            “I can cook.” He says solemnly before heading towards the market. Naruto stares after him surprised. Of course, he can cook! The boy gets up and he and Sakura follow behind to pick out their dinner. The event takes almost an hour because, as the rest of Team 7 finds out, Naruto’s obsession with ramen makes him a surprisingly picky eater. It’s surprising because the boy will definitely eat anything as a topping for ramen.

            Naruto fumbles with the locked door and his keys. The big bag of groceries hinders his movement, but he manages to get the door open. It swings loudly before hitting the wall with a thud. “Yes!” He grins proudly and steps into the small apartment. Team 7 follows behind. When the lights get turned on, they have the chance to assess everything in front of them.

            “Sasuke would you mind getting started on the cooking? We’ll be in to help you soon; I want to help Naruto get this taken care of.” Sakura asks and then gets to work helping Naruto clean his apartment. Bossing him around is more accurate. The blonde takes it all in stride, even laughing to himself about the situation until Sakura asks, “Seriously Naruto, didn’t anyone teach you to take care of yourself?” As soon as the question leaves her lips, she wishes she could take it back. Even Sasuke pauses what he was doing and looks at them with an irritated expression.

            The hurt cuts through Naruto’s heart faster than any needle Haku could have every thrown at him. The pain feels familiar, and brings him back to _that day_ … This whole time Naruto has been trying to manage it. Keep that happy façade up so nothing can hurt him. How could it break so instantly like that?! Is it weakness?

            “I’m sorry Naruto. I didn’t mean it.” Sakura begins apologetically. Naruto snaps his head up at her and she flinches. Red teary eyes replace his normal blue ones. He begins clutching his abdomen where Kakashi-sensei said his seal was located.

            “Yeah? Well what do you know anyway Sakura?!” Naruto cries. Sasuke is pushing her behind him now, having left his place in the kitchen.

            “Naruto. I know.” The Uchiha says slowly. Carefully. Like any moment the wounded Uzumaki would bolt like any wild animal.

            “Why Sasuke? Why?” Naruto asks. Sakura doesn’t understand the question, but Sasuke feels in his heart. Why indeed. Why have these two boys had everything ripped out from under them? Why is there seemingly a looming curse that follows them? Why does everything hurt?

            “Breathe, dobe.” Sasuke says firmly. Naruto nods slowly, blinking away his tears. Soon his blue eyes have returned to normal and Sasuke goes back to making dinner.

            “Thanks, teme,” The blonde whispers before looking apologetically at Sakura, “I’m sorry Sakura.” The girl holds her hand up to stop him.

            “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I only mean that I’m upset for you that no one helped take care of you when you were young,” Sakura begins as she walks closer to him, “Would you let me help teach you a few things?” She asks sweetly. Naruto looks up at her brightly and nods. Soon they were busy at work taking care of the apartment and Sasuke was calling them to eat. For the first time Team 7 sits down to eat dinner as friends. It’s shaky ground at the moment, but Sakura thinks the foundation is strong.

            “I better head out, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow for training. We’ll meet at the bridge, yeah?” Sakura confirms as she hovers by the apartment door, yawning. The boys agree, and Sakura says her good byes.

            “I’m going to leave too.” Sasuke remarks in his usual brooding manner. He stands up and goes for the door. Naruto can tell something is on his mind.

            “Hey, I know this place isn’t great, but you can stay here anytime you like.” Naruto offers nonchalantly like he hadn’t already put his spare key into Sasuke’s bag. The blonde has a feeling that his teammate doesn’t like his home. He recognizes the same lonely glint in his eye that Naruto feels himself.

            “No… Thank you.” Sasuke adds coolly as if he didn’t know Naruto’s spare key is in his bag. Silently he leaves, Naruto grins, and goes to his bathroom to get ready for bed. He stares at himself in the mirror. Earlier, he subconsciously tapped into Kurama’s chakra. It was only a tiny amount, but he didn’t know that he was capable of that. _“Kurama? I’m going to visit you now, okay? You’ve had enough alone time.”_ Naruto warns before he begins focusing on that place inside his mind that connects him to Kurama. The mindscape is just as dark, damp, and lonely as before. Naruto listens to the water as he walks through it. He wishes he knew how to walk on water like Kakashi-sensei can.

 **“I thought all ninja knew how to walk on water.”** Kurama teases. Naruto looks to the fox behind the cage, surprised that his first words to him aren’t hateful.

            “Can you hear everything I think?” Naruto asks simply. That’d be embarrassing.

 **“Yes, I can.”** Kurama answers. The boy could easily hear his as well if he tried, but he wasn’t about to tell him that! There are some things that a demon fox just wants to keep secret, ya know? Damnit! This kit is really getting to him.

            “Hey! That means you know that I’ve been trying to talk to you. Why have you been ignoring me?!” Naruto accuses. Kurama winces at how the boy’s voice pierces his ears. Kurama doesn’t know why he has been ignoring him. He never imagined feeling guilty about what happened to Naruto. He was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and Kurama did consider them enemies, after all. He can sense their chakra lurking around the boy’s soul somewhere even now. Still in the short time he has been connected to Naruto, Kurama has never felt closer to a human.

 **“Would you like to know how other ninja walk on water?”** The fox asks while expertly deflecting the question. Naruto stares widemouthed before grinning.

            “Really? You know how? Will you teach me please?” The blonde asks giddily. Kurama smiles. A life seeing this hyperactive kit grow stronger might not be so bad. There are sure to be plenty of enemies to kill along the way, too! The fox contents himself on that idea. He has felt the boy’s bloodthirst. Naruto might think that it was only Kurama’s chakra that made him enjoy killing, but he knows better.

            “Yes, listen closely. Walking on water is much more difficult than walking up trees. It requires fine-tuned chakra control within your feet. The water will change beneath you, and you need to be able to adjust your chakra accordingly. Try it.” Kurama offers. The boy nods and takes a deep breath before trying to take a step forward. Nothing. Another step. Nothing.

            “It’s not working, am I doing something wrong?” Naruto asks breathing heavily.

 **“No, kit. You’re tired. Go get some rest and come back tomorrow. We’ll try again.”** Kurama says disinterestedly as he begins curling up to sleep.  Naruto grins at the fox’s nickname but doesn’t comment on it. Instead he turns to leave, **“Kit, make sure to ask that girl teammate of yours for help on chakra control. She does not have large chakra pools like you do, but she can help you. You’ll need control if you hope to learn how to use my power when I share it.”** Kurama adds before pushing the boy out of the mindscape.

            Naruto smiles at his reflection. Maybe making friends with Kurama wouldn’t be so difficult after all. He leaves the bathroom and fights a smile when he sees that his window is open and Sasuke is soundly asleep on his couch. When Naruto’s head hits the pillow, it is the best night of sleep he has had in weeks. He feels so at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd love to hear back from you to see how/if you like the story.
> 
> I promise, we'll see Gaara soon. Like maybe chapter 4 soon.


	4. Hey You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I've got a long chapter for you today. Sorry, I just couldn't stop.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

            “You want me to do what?!” Sakura exclaims the next morning as she fashions her hair into a tight braid. She should really cut it soon because it gets in the way… besides impressing Sasuke has become less important on her to-do list. After Team 7 met this meeting on the bridge, they moved to a nearby training field to discuss training strategy. Apparently Sasuke thought up a brilliant plan last night. _“A plan to kill me apparently,”_ the kunoichi thinks bitterly.

            “I want you to dodge Naruto and I’s attacks.” Sasuke repeats patiently. He had left Naruto’s apartment before the latter woke up that morning and was at the bridge before either of them. Naruto’s spare apartment key currently burns a hole in his back pocket, and the Uchiha has been doing his best to ignore that olive branch. He won’t take Naruto’s offer again. _“I can’t be getting this attached already, can I?”_ Sasuke scolds himself and maintains his determined gaze towards Sakura.

            “Like… you’re going to throw kunai at me?” She mutters doubtingly. Sasuke grins slyly and looks to Naruto who mimics the expression. Understanding passes between them.

            “Among other things.” Naruto responds, remembering the trick he and Sasuke had performed against Zabuza when Naruto had literally transformed into a shuriken. A foxy laugh escapes the blonde boy’s lips.

            “I don’t understand how this is going to help me.” She begins.

            “Sakura. Listen, you’re not weak because you can’t fight. You’re weak because you don’t.” Sasuke begins, “You freeze every time. I’ve had my moments, Naruto has definitely had his moments, but we’ve gotten over them.” Sasuke lectures. When Sakura nods in understanding, he jumps backwards into the tree line.

            “Loosen up, ya know?” Naruto encourages with a hand on her shoulder before doing the same.

            “Today is going to be a long day.” Sakura mutters to herself, looking to the sky, not noticing the weapon already being thrown her way. “Damnit!” She curses when it grazes her shoulder.

            Sakura was right. It turns out to be a long day. They practiced building up Sakura’s reflexes when attacked until she began to dodge them. Then they practiced until she began to predict where their weapons would come from, and when Sasuke and Naruto began using their Shadow Shuriken Clone technique that they developed, Sakura began to retaliate.

            “Chaa!!” Sakura yells as she throws a fist in the direction of Naruto’s head. The boy narrowly misses being knocked out cold by leaping away. Her fist connects with the tree behind him and with a loud boom the tree cracks and begins falling away from her. The girl stares wide-eyed, and her teammates stand behind her breathing heavy. Birds sing pleasantly in the distance, seemingly unaware of what just happened.

            “How did you do that?!” Naruto wonders in awe. The pink-haired kunoichi smiles proudly at him. She flips her brain over her shoulder and nonchalantly checks her fingernails.

            “Oh, I just concentrated my chakra in my hand and released it when my fist hit the tree. It was meant for you.” Sakura teases and smiles when he flinches away from the pretend punch, she aims at him.

            “Will you help me with my chakra control?” Naruto pleads to her. He is on his knees dramatically giving her puppy dog eyes, before she can even blink. Sakura’s pride swells. _“Naruto wants me to teach him something, huh? I suppose I can spare a minute.”_ Her inner self coos. Sakura’s goal of becoming an integral part of Team 7 is closer than ever! Next time they have a mission she will be helping her teammates not the other way around.

            “Yeah let’s go over there,” Sakura points to the middle of the field, “I think we should start with meditation.” She begins walking with Naruto at her heels before turning towards a frozen Sasuke, “You’re coming too, right? Or, do you think you can do that on the first try?” She teases him and relishes in the indignant blush that crosses his face as he marches ahead of her to the middle of the field. Time to teach Sasuke Uchiha a little something about how strong she is and how strong she wants to be.

            That’s how they spend the next five days or so. They train until they can’t stand up on their own legs (with or without Kakashi.) The Copy ninja has popped up here and there to offer pointers before disappearing again. Seriously he slacks as their team leader if they don’t have a mission at the ready. It’s Sakura that insists they keep going until they can’t anymore. Her determination has fallen in sync with Sasuke and Naruto. Their routine consists of working on reflexes and taijutsu in the morning, then chakra control in the evening. With her help and a few pointers from Kurama, Naruto has mastered walking on water, Sasuke’s speed has increased immensely, and Sakura’s reflexes are beginning to rival Sasuke’s.

            This morning they haven’t made it to the training field yet because they were told to wait for their sensei. Unbeknownst to Team 7, three Sand Ninja siblings have arrived at the Konoha front gates under the pretense of the chunin exams. Their real mission is top secret and will upset the peace between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind.

            “Gaara? You’re, um, quieter than normal is everything okay?” The eldest sibling, a blonde girl named Temari, askes her younger brother Gaara. Why she bothers speaking to him, she’ll never know. _“The boy has never been social… or sane,”_ Temari scolds herself for the thought. In practice, she tries to be brave in the presence of Gaara. It isn’t his fault that there is a bloodthirsty demon inside of him waiting for the chance to escape and destroy the world… Okay, it’s harder to not be scared than she thinks.

            “Temari what are you-” The middle brother, Kankuro, questions in a rushed whisper before sand begins pooling out of his younger brother’s gourd. Kankuro does not hide the fact that he is afraid of their brother. He has seen the boy kill. It is terrifying.

            “There is another Jinchuriki here. Mother can feel him.” Gaara says monotonously. Looking at him from the outside, one would think that he is perfectly fine, but he isn’t. Something terrible writhes within him spilling venomous thoughts of murder in his mind. “Mother, not now. Please… I will get you blood, I promise,” Gaara pleads. Erratic laugher pierces through him. **_“Blood. Powerful blood. Give it to me,”_** the beast demands. Gaara takes a deep breath. What Mother wants; Mother must get. “She wants its blood,” the red-head states simply before moving on. The older siblings look at eat other worriedly before following.

            Back at the bridge, Kakashi has just left after being three hours late. The only thing he told them was that he needs to talk to them tomorrow. Go figure.

            “Hey, let’s take a break from training today. Kakashi-sensei said that he needs to talk to us tomorrow morning. If it is another mission, then we should be rested.” Sakura suggests as she stretches the soreness out of her arms and legs. Naruto is quietly hanging upside down from a wooden gate nearby doing pull ups. Sasuke sits cross legged on the railing next to Sakura twirling a kunai knife.

            “Agreed. I’ll see you guys later.” The brooding Uchiha says before jumping up and disappearing into the trees. Sakura sighs, they’ve all grown closer, but Sasuke still leaps at the chance to be distant.

            “What are you going to do today, Naruto? You’ve been quiet all morning.” Sakura calls to her blonde friend. Yes, she really feels that they are friends now. Naruto grunts, flips down, and lands in front of her on his feet.

            “I feel weird today. I sense something strong.” He says seriously and places a hand on the seal on his stomach. Kurama rustles around in agitation. These past few days, Naruto has been increasingly aware of their connection. Sometimes it feels as if even their breathing is synced, and now he is sensing things he would have never been able to before. When he asks Kurama what is happening, the Kyuubi only responds with, **_“You’re becoming a proper Jinchuriki, kit.”_** Yeah, like that answers all of Naruto’s questions.

            “Is it Kurama?” Sakura asks. He shakes his head.

            “No, Kurama is fine. He isn’t trying to break out, if that is what you’re asking,” Naruto responds a touch indignantly. Sakura has noticed that the blonde has become defensive of the Kyuubi in the past days. She hopes that is a good sign that Naruto will be okay next time he tries to use the Kyuubi’s chakra. If he remains in control, then everything should be fine. Naruto sighs, “I mean that I feel something coming, or Kurama feels it? I don’t know.”

            “Oh. Well, does it feel evil?” Sakura asks him.

            “I can’t really tell. It feels like me, but not as strong… or maybe just strong in a different way?” Naruto wonders quietly trying to decipher what he is feeling. Not as strong as him huh? Someone is getting a big head.

            “Okay then let’s not worry about it much,” She soothes, glances behind Naruto, and suppresses a giggle. “Your admirer is back.” Sakura whispers. Naruto nods in response.

            “Yeah, he and his friends have been following me all day, let’s give them a little fun okay?” He grins and walks down the path like nothing is the matter. Sakura follows. After a bit of chasing, dodging, and an explosion, Naruto is being begged by three kids to play with them today.

            “Are you busy now?” The girl Moegi asks sweetly.

            “No, I’m done training.” Naruto smiles.

            “So, you’ll play ninja with us today?” Konohamaru asks expectantly.

            “A ninja playing ninja, huh?” Sakura teases, “That is so twisted.” Naruto rolls his eyes at her and starts laughing.

            “Hey Boss? Who is that girl anyway?” Konohamaru stares at the two ninja in front of him. A sly smile appears on his face, “I get it.”

            “Uhh Konohamaru-” Naruto begins when he sees where this is going. He can’t stop the boy from saying that Sakura is his girlfriend and he mentally facepalms. Kurama’s laughter echoes in his head causing him to turn red from embarrassment. “No that’s-” He tries to say before Sakura begins laughing hysterically.

            “You think that I am _his_ girlfriend?” She barely breaths. Naruto is like a brother to her. It is a ridiculous idea. Konohamaru frowns, taking her laughter as an insult to his Big Bro.

            “Hey what kind of girlfriend are you? You’re a witch and you’re ugly too!” The boy yells. Naruto smacks his forehead for real this time. _“Oh, he is going to get it,”_ He thinks. Sakura’s eyes would not have burned through the boy any harder if they were made of actual fire. She doesn’t have some fox demon chakra inside her to unleash, but this boy will feel her wrath. Konohamaru screams as she gets closer to him.

            “You wanna play ninja, huh?” She bites out. He may only be a boy, but she’ll teach him how to talk to a lady. One last comment about the size of her forehead and Naruto knows the kid is dead.

            “Run. Run now!” Naruto tells the boy. He does with Sakura hot on his heels shouting obscenities. Naruto follows carefully behind to make sure that she doesn’t kill the kid when he sees Konohamaru bump into two lone figures at the end of the pathway. He isn’t close enough to catch what they are saying so he rushes closer. When he reaches them, an older boy has Konohamaru lifted up by the shirt. The guy is dressed in black, wears purple face paint, and has a strange thing on his back. The girl next to him is blonde, carries a large fan, and looks at the scene quietly.

           “Does this hurt, punk?” He threatens. Naruto instantly feels Kurama’s chakra coil in his belly. A low growl escapes his mouth as he glares at the guy in front of him. Who does he think he is bullying kids?! **_“Careful, kit, that presence is nearby.”_** Kurama warns. “ _I know, I know, but we both know it isn’t this guy. If he hurts Konohamaru, I’ll tear him up.”_ Naruto threatens. Kurama laughs at his Jinchuriki. The taste for killing never goes away. Sakura eyes Naruto nervously. When is the proper time to intervene when Naruto gets like this? Is she even strong enough to stop him? _“I wish Sasuke was here,”_ Sakura thinks to herself. The Uchiha stopped him before… but he isn’t. _“Sakura! Woman up, you’ve got this. Don’t let your friend kill anybody.”_

           “Put him down Kankuro, or you know you’ll pay for it later.” The unknown girl next to him says with irritation. Naruto unsuccessfully suppresses another growl, causing the blonde girl’s attention to focus on him. Her eyes widen at the sight of Naruto’s intense red eyes. Weren’t they blue a moment ago? And are those claws on his hands? Sakura steps in front of Naruto to block the girl’s view, all the while keeping a hand locked tightly on one of Naruto’s arms behind her.

            “Hey look, I’m sorry. It’s my fault he ran into you. Please put him down.” Sakura begins diplomatically. The foreign shinobi narrows his eyes at her and squeezes tighter.

            “I know, Temari! But he isn’t here and I want to have fun. Why should I listen to weaklings like you, huh?” The unknown shinobi taunts.

            “Big Bro! Help!” Konohamaru begs, trying to kick at his captor.

            “Um, he is the Hokage’s grandson, just so you know.” She adds hoping he would change his mind. This gets the guy’s attention, but Naruto grows restless under her grip. If he would just be patient!

            “You better put him down right now,” Naruto threatens slowly. Sakura can’t help the shiver of intimidation that moves through her. He pulls out of her grasp, marches up to the guy called Kankuro, and licks his lips making sure to bare his elongated canines, “Or I will rip your heart out and feed it to you.”

            Kankuro’s eyes go wide. He is used to constantly being threatened with death every day, but he has never been threatened quite like this. Something about this kid reminds him of his brother. _“They have the same bloodlust,”_ he thinks to himself a little fearfully, Could this be the other Jinchuriki Gaara was talking about? Sakura squeals and begins pulling her teammate away. Naruto lets her because he knows he has made his point. He felt the fear. Kurama gives an evilly content smile at the interaction, **_“That’s my kit! Maybe I won’t kill you one day after all.”_**

            “No. No. No. None of that, come on Naruto, he was just letting Konohamaru down.” Sakura soothes and looks at Kankuro pointedly, “Wasn’t he?!” Kankuro nods slowly when his blonde teammate elbows him in the ribs. _“Temari. That’s what he called her right?”_ Sakura recalls. The young honorable grandson scrambles away and hides behind his Big Bro with his friends. They stare at the blonde boy in awe. Is their boss really this powerful? So cool! “See Naruto? It’s okay,” Sakura tries her best to soothe her friend. The boy growls softly, but visibly grows calmer.

            “I can smell blood, Sakura.” The blonde boy says distractedly while sniffing the air. _“He is here isn’t he?”_ Naruto asks Kurama. **_“Yes, and if you’re not careful, you’ll become his prey. He’s definitely a Jinchuriki like you, but his seal is weak. The tailed beast inside of him must be Shukaku, I can sense the insanity from here,”_** Kurama replies disdainfully. A rock comes out of nowhere and hits Kankuro in the head.

            “I’d thank Sakura if I were you. She just saved you life.” Sasuke snickers from his place in a tall tree nearby.

            “Sasuke!” Sakura yells up at him. She finally understands the irritation Naruto has with him. “Have you been up there this whole time? Why didn’t you help me?!” She demands and steps away from Naruto to scold the Uchiha.

            “You obviously had it handled,” Sasuke shrugs.

            “Hey you!” Naruto yells loudly in Sasuke’s direction. Sasuke’s eyes widen, but then he notices who Naruto is really talking to. A lone red-headed ninja with racoon-like eyes and a giant gourd on his back hangs upside down from a large tree limb next to him. When had he gotten there?

           “Kankuro, why are you causing trouble? You’re an embarrassment to our village.” The ninja reprimands. Kankuro flinches and the blonde beside him shifts nervously. The ninja doesn’t truly seem interested in his teammate, Sasuke notices, because his teal eyes look Naruto up and down intensely. _“No one ever looks at Naruto_ this _closely,”_ Sasuke wonders to himself, _“Not even Hinata, and she is in love with him. I can’t tell whether this guy wants to kill him or not.”_ Well if he wants to kill him then he’ll have to get through Sasuke, and that’s not happening.

             Naruto shifts uncomfortably under the foreign ninja’s stare and he can feel more of Kurama’s chakra flow within him. Naruto is no longer angry, but something about the boy is causing him to react. Luckily, the foreign ninja’s team breaks the staring contest.

            “Hey Gaara.” Kankuro addresses nervously. “Gaara huh? That’s a nice name,” Naruto thinks absently. He ignores the annoyed scoff that Kurama gives him. What does this kit think he is doing ogling the enemy?!

            “Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?” Gaara question is laced with meaning.

            “I-I know. I’m sorry.” Kankuro begins, but he is cut off.

            “Shut-up, or I’ll kill you.” Gaara threatens, “I’m sorry for the trouble he caused.” He apologizes to Sakura before continuing to stare at Naruto. Suddenly he bursts into sand and appears directly in front of Naruto who calmly is still using the Kyuubi’s chakra, much to his teammate’s surprise. Is he actually in control? Naruto inhales deeply. Yes, this is who he has been expecting. He can smell the sand on him. The sun… the blood. “How did you know I was in the tree?” Gaara asks plainly.

            “I sensed you. You smell like blood, ya know?” Naruto grins and points to his nose. Sakura and Sasuke exchange more worried glances. The blonde boy takes in the other Jinchuriki’s features and fights a smile. For someone so angry and cold he looks so… soft. **_“I take back everything I said before. You’re weak, and I have decided to kill you again,”_** Kurama scoffs at him. _“Oh, don’t be like that Kurama, I just don’t want to fight him because I can tell he isn’t as bad as he appears. Just like I didn’t want to fight you,”_ Naruto reasons. Kurama ignores the implication that he isn’t purely evil, **_“Yeah well we better get to fight somebody. I’m bored in here.”_**

            “You enjoy blood.” Gaara states. It isn’t a question. Naruto fights back his automatic response to tell him no because he knows it’s true. “So does Mother.” Kankuro and Temari. “She wants your blood.”

            “She can’t have my blood.” Naruto says and a visible aura of chakra surrounds him threateningly.

            “Naruto please, let’s just go.” Sakura pleads. Naruto laughs happily.

            “Sakura come on; we’re just joking around.” Naruto grins as he releases the chakra shield. Red eyes return to blue. He puts his non clawed hands in his pockets and turns nonchalantly away. **_“Prey don’t normally turn their back on predators, do they?”_** Kurama teases.

            Naruto takes a few steps forward before sensing the attack aimed at his head. He turns around and avoids being eaten by a sand snake thing by crushing it with a move taken out of Sakura’s book _. “Kurama, I think you forget. I_ am _the predator,”_ Naruto grins wildly.

            Gaara stares as the other Jinchuriki destroys his sand construct with his hand. The blow shakes the ground and takes him off guard completely. Before he knows it, the blonde boy and his blue eyes are in his personal space.

            “I’ll kill you.” Gaara promises uncertainly as the blonde Jinchuriki takes a piece of his red hair between his fingers with a smile. The effect it had on the beast inside of him was immediate. If only for a moment, he felt at peace.

            “Nah, we’re gonna be friends. Just you wait!” Naruto promises confidently before turning back to his friends. Gaara silently watches as the boy ruffles a child’s hair, and his teammates crowd around him. How can he be so easy going when there is a monster inside of him? Before he knows it, the boy and his friends are leaving in the direct that they came. A desperation that he has never felt before hits him.

            “Wait!” He calls to the blonde boy to the surprise of his teammates. The Jinchuriki turns to him with a foxlike grin. “What is your name?”

            “Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto winks and turns around quickly to continue down the path.

           


	5. Flirting? No Way!

            Gaara stares at the back of Naruto’s golden head as he walks out of sight. The demon inside of him returns to its murderous ramblings. Absently he touches the piece of hair that the boy had grabbed earlier. There’s nothing special about it. It isn’t particularly pretty, or soft. So, why would Naruto look at him that way? What does it even mean? Gaara doesn’t know and it irritates him.

            “Gaara? Is everything alright?” Temari asks quietly, not really expecting him to reply. The boy never makes conversation with her, but she can’t help but try. He is her little brother and she has never seen him so… dazed? Had that boy had that much of an effect on him?

            “He made Mother stop talking,” The Jinchuriki whispers without realizing it. The awe, confusion, and frustration are clear in his voice. Kankuro’s eyes widen at the confession.

            “What?” Temari asks in surprise. Had that boy really suppressed Shukaku? How is that possible?

            “Nothing. Enough games. We’re leaving.” Gaara commands, regains his usual monotonous voice, and wipes the shock off his face. He will not show weakness again he assures himself. Turning away from the direction Naruto had gone, he begins walking to their living quarters to meet Baki and discuss their plans. Mother still wants that boy’s blood, and Gaara must get it to please her… even if he doesn’t truly want to.

            Naruto, further down the path, waves distractedly at Konohamaru and his friends when they finish escorting the shaken honorable grandson home. Hoping to avoid any serious questions from his team, Naruto turns on his heels in the direction of his own apartment without a word. No such luck.

            “Did you just wink at that guy?!” Sakura hisses as she stops in front of Naruto with her arms sternly crossed. That guy was crazy looking, threatened to kill him, and Naruto was… flirting? Naruto truly is a moron.

            “No, definitely not.” Naruto denies, stepping around her, and keeping his speedy pace towards his home. Sakura lets out a frustrated groan and punches him in the back of the shoulder harder than she meant to. The blonde yelps, “Ow, Sakura. What the hell?!” She stubbornly refuses to apologize.

            “You were definitely just flirting with a maniac.” Sasuke accuses him with a smirk. Watching the blonde Jinchuriki in front of him squirm from the interrogation is the most amusing thing to happen in days. A hint of concern for Naruto does annoyingly creep its way into the back of his mind though, no matter how hard he tries to push it away.

            Naruto frowns as his face grows uncontrollably hot. Kurama’s laughter is not helping in the slightest. Flirting? What a ridiculous idea!

            “Sasuke, that’s ridiculous he’s a boy. I was not flirting. Besides I’m bad at it, you know that.” Naruto offers pleadingly. It’s true any time he tries to flirt, it goes terribly wrong. If he had been flirting with Gaara it would have all blown up in his face. There problem solved.

            “Yeah with girls,” The Uchiha snickers. Sakura flicks the raven-haired boy’s arm at the joke, but fights a grin all the same.

            “Sasuke, shut-up!” The blonde whines as he hides his face in his hands.

            “You did pet his hair.” Sasuke says contemplatively. Sakura nods in agreement. Naruto’s blush deepens. **_“And you thought his face looked soft,”_** Kurama mocks him.

            “Do boys normally tell their enemies that they smelled them?” Sakura asks Sasuke. He shakes his head. Sakura does not like the idea of Naruto being friendly with that shinobi in the slightest. That guy is dangerous.

            “It was just demon chakra!” Naruto swears and throws his hands up in the air in defeat, “I was only reacting to his chakra, _not_ flirting!”

            “If you say so,” Sasuke says in disbelief.

            “I think you should be careful. That chakra aura you created was intense.” Sakura warns. Although Naruto appeared calm earlier, she doesn’t think it is a good idea to unleash the Kyuubi’s chakra like that. If this boy causes that kind of reaction in her friend, then she’ll just have to keep him away.

            “It’s okay, I was in control.” Naruto replies understanding her concern. They are just trying to protect him.

            “Oh, so you were just showing off for your boyfriend?” Sasuke teases. Naruto snaps his eyes to him and crouches on all fours. He better run if he knows what is good for him.

            “Sasuke!” He warns. The Uchiha laughs as he flees away from him. Naruto growls and chases him down the street.

            “Boys!” Sakura yells in defeat and follows them. She knows Naruto isn’t going to hurt Sasuke, but this game of ‘tag’ is going to take hours.

The next morning, Team 7 wait patiently on the bridge for their sensei. Well Sasuke is waiting patiently. Sakura and Naruto are pacing next to each other muttering obscenities.

            “Sorry I’m late. I’m afraid I got lost on the path of life.” Kakashi apologizes cheekily to his little Genin when he finally arrives. Naruto and Sakura share an identical irritated expression as they look up at him crouching on a gate.

            “I think they’re mad at you,” Sasuke enlightens the sensei trying to hide his amusement.

            “Oh dear.” Kakashi sighs.

            “You’re three hours late this time!” Sakura chastises. Naruto crosses his arms in disappointment. When his stomach growls, his scowl grows harsher.  

            “I have presents for you though!” Kakashi offers hopefully and jumps down from his perch to hand them each a slip of paper.

            “Chunin exams?” Naruto asks. Kakashi nods and explains that these exams are necessary for Genin to advance the different levels of shinobi. Soon the blonde and rose haired Genin change their moods for the better as they mutter excitedly to each other. Sasuke shrugs when he catches Kakashi’s gaze. The team ditches their leader in favor of hanging out at Naruto’s apartment to plan for the upcoming exams. Kakashi smiles underneath his mask because he’s glad they have finally become friends.

            That night Gaara can’t sleep. It isn’t actually uncommon. If he sleeps then the beast inside of him has the chance to take control and do all of the terrible things that he tries to monitor. Rather than toss and turn in the cot, he slips out of the window of the apartment and stands on the rooftop of the building. Konoha is different than Suna. The town is surrounded by trees and rivers. It breathes life. Maybe this is why Naruto seems so different than him. _“I wonder where he is,”_ Gaara thinks foolishly. The thought triggers an immediate response in Mother. **_“Let’s find him and eat him this time. No hesitation.”_**

The Jinchuriki doesn’t bother fighting the urge. Their mission will go a lot smoother if he has control over Mother. Killing this boy will calm the beast down. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and sends light wisps of sand to taste the air of the city. He should be able to sense the large amounts of chakra inside of Naruto like he could before. There! He snaps his eyes to his left and stares at a building at least three jumps away. Gaara moves fast.

            The blonde Jinchuriki is asleep on a couch. Gaara can tell as much from the view from his open window sill. Who sleeps with the window open like this? “ _Someone who isn’t afraid of an attack,”_ Gaara thinks, remembering the intense burst of chakra that Naruto had produced before. The red-head scans the apartment and soon locates the boy’s two teammates fast asleep too. The girl is tucked in tightly in the bed, and the broody one is curled up in a chair. They hadn’t cowered in fear of Naruto like his siblings do. Why? Jinchuriki are monsters unable to have friends or family. This is Gaara’s truth.

            Naruto makes a noise and adjusts himself contently on the couch before snoring. The sight sends an unfamiliar rush of amusement into the Sand shinobi. His face grows warmer the longer he examines him, and he barely notices the voice of Mother growing quieter and quieter Naruto’s forehead protector is gone, and he’s dressed in light pajamas. It’s hard for him to imagine himself ever sleeping that comfortably. His blonde hair is even messier than before, if that is possible. _“Why did he touch my hair before? Is it a greeting? Can I-?”_ Gaara wonders. The urge to return the gesture becomes so unbearable that he has slipped quietly into the apartment without much thought.

            The boy’s hair does look soft. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he just reaches out and touches it. When was the last time he had been this close to another person? Gaara can’t stop a strange nervous excitement in his heart as he takes a piece of Naruto’s hair between his fingers like the blonde had before. _“It is soft,”_ Gaara thinks contently. The illusion is shattered when the raven-haired boy in the chair begins stirring. Panicking, he uses his sand to quickly teleport him to the rooftop of the building. **_“No!! Kill him. Kill him!”_** Mother demands. Gaara ignores it. He doesn’t want to be discovered, so he quickly slips back into his room and into his cot. The only thing that crosses his traitorous mind the rest of the night is Naruto Uzumaki’s promise, _“We’re gonna be friends. Just you wait!”_ He can’t help but wish it could be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome, so please comment if you want!


	6. The Chunin Exams Begin!

            The afternoon that the Chunin exams began was rather fruitful. An older ninja with bushy brows had professed his love to Sakura and she turned him down, quickly crushing his heart. The same ninja challenged Sasuke declaring him a rival in battle and in love. Naruto was only mildly irritated that the guy didn’t want to fight him. Why does everyone only want to fight _him_? He changed his mind when even the Uchiha’s sharingan couldn’t stop his cocky attitude from getting its butt kicked. That said and done, the written exam had almost killed Naruto. The whole exam was actually about successfully cheating?! How was he supposed to know something like that?! Luckily the final question saved him.

            Now they are gathered with Anko in front of the Forest of Death for the second part of their exams. Naruto finds himself discretely scanning the crowd for red hair. There isn’t any need because he can feel the now familiar tug of Gaara’s chakra from his right side. He fights the urge to turn his head when he feels someone staring at him. **_“I find you especially irritating today, boy.”_** Kurama groans. _“Awe, I’m not, kit, today?”_ Naruto pouts. **_“No!”_**

            “That creep is staring at you,” Sasuke states coolly. The boy crosses his arms while standing at Naruto’s side and glares back at Gaara. “Who even is he? You said he is a Jinchuriki like you, Naruto?” Sasuke asks keeping his voice low so no one around them can hear.

            “I know, I can feel it. He’s like me, that’s all I know.” Naruto responds quietly, the urge to turn around getting stronger. **_“Yes, he has a thirst for blood. Your blood might I remind you!”_** Kurama snaps before sulking away when Naruto ignores him.

            “They’re shinobi from the Land of Wind. I can tell that from their headbands. I heard talk from some of the other Genin that they are the Kazekage’s children,” Sakura informs and links an arm with Naruto before turning her head towards Gaara and glaring as well. That boy is not coming anywhere near Naruto if she can help it. “And you’re nothing like him Naruto,” She says confidently.

            “No Sakura, you don’t understand,” Naruto begins quietly before turning around, “We are alike. I can feel it.” Gaara’s intense teal eyes bore into him making Naruto uncomfortable. Does his hair look okay? No of course it doesn’t he didn’t brush it this morning. Come to think of it, he never brushes it. Maybe he should start. Wait, why does he even care?! “ ** _Why do you care indeed? This boy makes you weaker every second. If you let that Jinchuriki of my insane brother kill you, then I will revive you and kill you myself!”_** Kurama growls, making an appearance again. _“Shush, you know you care about me,”_ Naruto coos and Kurama gives up the conversation completely.

            “Why are they coming this way? Oh, wow, his eyes are creepy.” Sasuke mutters. Sakura nods in agreement. Why do they hate on Gaara so much? Naruto can’t find a single thing he doesn’t like about the sand ninja. His heart feels giddy the longer he looks at him.

            “And he doesn’t have eyebrows.” Sakura whispers. Naruto thrusts his elbows into his friend’s sides as discreetly as he possibly can before plastering a smile on his face when the sand shinobi stop in front of them.

            “Um, hello. I think my brothers and I made a terrible impression the other day…” The blonde girl begins nervously, “Didn’t we?” She asks insistently looking towards her brothers. The threatening tone doesn’t go unnoticed by the brother with purple face paint who nods quickly, casting a small glance towards Naruto who narrows his eyes at him. Gaara remains unmoved and silent. Naruto really wants him to talk.

            “Yeah, things got a little carried away, ya know?” Naruto chuckles and scratches the back of his head with his left hand out of habit. He gives a small bow, “My name’s Naruto Uzumaki, but you might remember that already.” He laughs lightly. Temari and Kankuro stare in odd fascination. Why is he such a happy person? He is a Jinchuriki isn’t he? Hadn’t he just threatened to kill Kankuro?

            “You’re so different,” Temari finds herself quietly saying without meaning to. Naruto quirks his head and his teammates frown. _“Okay, note taken. His friends don’t like us very much. We’ll have to change that somehow,”_ Temari thinks to herself. She hadn’t been blind to the effect Naruto had on Gaara. The sand ninja might be in Konoha for a secret mission, but Temari has a more important mission in mind.

            “Excuse me?” Sakura asks suspiciously. She draws protectively close to the blonde boy and Temari can’t help but notice the difference in their teams. The attractive black-haired boy has his hand ready at his side, likely preparing to grab a weapon. They aren’t afraid of him. Is this why he is happier than Gaara? It’s not her fault that the red-head refuses her attempts to get closer.

            “Apologies. I want to introduce my trouble making brothers,” Temari says with a small smile, “This is Kankuro who also wants to apologize.” She elbows the boy in question.

            “Hello, I’m sorry for, uh, being mean to your friend,” He begins. Sasuke clears his throat loudly, “Oh yeah, I was told to thank you for helping me. So, thanks for saving my neck, Sakura was it?” Kankuro bows lightly aiming a surprisingly charming smile her direction. Sasuke frowns deeply when he catches the rose color rising on Sakura’s cheeks. _“I thought she didn’t do that anymore?”_ He finds himself thinking bitterly.

            “Oh,” She giggles slightly, visibly relaxing, “It was no trouble. Naruto gets a little upset sometimes is all.” She grins sweetly enjoying Kankuro’s attention. Naruto groans at her comment, slumping over dramatically.

            “Sakura, you make it seem like I was having a tantrum.” He frowns at her. She only shrugs and grins widely at Kankuro. Sasuke sulks at Naruto’s side before noticing Temari’s casual glances at him. She’s pretty enough he supposes and smiles at her.

            “Weren’t you though?” Sakura teases the blonde boy by ruffling his hair. Naruto shoos her hands away, fluffs his hair back in place, and glances in Gaara’s direction with a faint blush. Any confidence he had in the boy’s presence before is gone now. Sasuke smirks at the remark.

            “We just babysit Naruto over here,” The Uchiha’s grin in Temari’s direction causes her to blush. Sakura finds herself frowning at how easy the smile seems to find its way on his face.

            “Sasuke, that isn’t very funny,” Naruto pouts. Temari grins widely. She should give her brother more credit in his diplomacy skills. He defused the tension rather quickly… although a different tension seems to have come up. Temari notices how Naruto’s two teammates glance bitterly at each other when the other isn’t looking. That’s okay, she’ll just have to find a different dark-haired brooding guy to crush on. One that is preferably unattached.

            “So, you’re Sasuke, huh?” She wonders at the cute boy. His grin turns into a smirk. _“Oh, he’s dangerous,”_ she thinks to herself. She suppresses a smile, when she catches Sakura’s bitter glare pointing at her. He is so not worth getting into a fight with this girl over him.

            “Yeah, that’s right. What’s your name?” Sasuke asks, purposefully ignoring the hole Sakura is burning into him. He doesn’t know why she is upset, its not like she is the only one allowed to be _friendly_ around here. Although, this girl isn’t as receptive as he thought she would be.

            “My name is Temari,” The blonde girl smirks as she notices Naruto’s not so subtle glances at her younger brother, “And this is Gaara, but you probably knew that.” Naruto looks at her sharply, fighting a blush. Why is she saying the red-head’s name that way? “You going to say hi, little brother? You weren’t exactly friendly either.” Temari asks. Gaara narrows his eyes at her.

            “Apologies.” He submits. It’s the only thing he offers, and Temari accepts it as a small victory. Naruto’s blue eyes shine, and Gaara feels that uncomfortable contentness fill his chest again. For all of Mother’s blood lusting towards the boy, the beast sure gets quiet anytime Gaara is around him. Maybe it is his chakra? It does feel much stronger than his own. Perhaps then he suppresses the madness somehow.

            “What are you talking about, we were just joking around, right?” Naruto looks expectantly at the red-head in front of him. Gaara is stunned silent. What does one say to that? It isn’t customary to forgive enemies this quickly is it? Maybe this is because he wants to be friends? Naruto had said that, right? Gaara fights the urge to turn away from the blonde’s gaze, but he fights it.

            “If you say so,” He says as nonchalantly as possible. Naruto shares a bright toothy grin and Gaara almost panics. Why does his heart beat like that every time Naruto smiles? It is… disturbing.

            “Listen up, Maggots.” Anko’s voice rises above the conversational noise of the crowd. Her interruption gives Gaara the distraction he needs to break eye contact. Sakura had already pulled Sasuke and Naruto away to the front of the crowd to listen. He can’t find it in him to pay attention to her explanation of the rules of this round because he can’t think. He can’t even remember the last time that he was this distracted. _“Friend? How do I know when someone is my friend? Has it already happened? What do I do?”_ these thoughts swirl around in his mind until Temari is snapping in front of his face.

            “Hellooo? Anyone in there?” She smiles knowingly. Gaara has never liked that smile. He doesn’t like it when people seem to know things before he does so he frowns at her. The action brings his attention to an agitated beast writhing in him. Pain pierces his head and Gaara rubs his temple for relief. **_“Why do you shut me out?! I control you! Not the other way around!”_** The beast growls. So, it’s Gaara? _He’s_ been pushing Mother from his mind? The realization is almost too much to handle. For the first time a burst of pride soars in his chest causing the beast to squirm. _“No one controls me,”_ Gaara asserts before following his siblings into the Forest of Death. There are some things in his like that he needs to reassess.                                                                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit short this time! I'll make it up to you guys in the future!


	7. Forest of Death

            Naruto is pissed off, and slimy. Being swallowed whole by a giant disgusting snake will sour anyone’s mood, but the commentary coming from his friendly neighborhood nine-tails is breaking his back. He bears it the best he can as he thinks of a way out. His kunai knives wouldn’t do anything to this guy. Paper bombs maybe?

            **_“So, you’re a predator, huh?”_** Kurama hisses in twisted amusement., **_“Do they always get eaten by filthy animals?”_**

            “Shut-up, furball. I’m getting out of here.” Naruto grunts as he wiggles around when an idea pops in his mind. Kurama can’t help feeling amused at the kit’s unique creativity and his tiny insult. “If it wants to eat me then I should give it a big meal. I think it’d be rude not to.” He stills and takes a second to clear his mind like Sakura had taught him. Don’t use too much chakra… yes! “Shadow clone jutsu!” Naruto yells as he makes the necessary hand signs. Dozens of copies of the boy begin violently stretching the inside of the beast’s stomach. With a synchronized yell, they push its body to the limit until it pops. Slime, blood, and weird goopy bits cover the Narutos. He dismisses them. He doesn’t have time to clean himself up, where are Sasuke and Sakura?

            It doesn’t take much travelling through the trees to find them in defensive mode, their backs to each other, and kunai raised. Sasuke’s leg is currently bleeding through bandages and he looks like he might pass out. Sakura’s hair is disheveled, and she is breathing heavily. They reek of a vulgar odor, a mix of terror and snake. When it hits Naruto’s nose, he almost loses his breakfast. Kurama is just as adversely affected. Naruto is usually thankful for their bond, but at this moment he could do without the super senses, thank you. He lands on a limb near his friends giving them his now signature foxy grin.

            “Am I late?” He teases, hoping humor will lighten the dark mood. Sakura snaps her head in his direction to glare at him, but her body language has relaxed a little. Count on Naruto to always make a last-minute appearance in a battle for their lives. Naruto isn’t unaware of the approaching force coming towards them and readies his stance. Sakura follows suit while Sasuke, seemingly in shock or pain, remains frozen. “So, what did I miss?” He asks casually as he dodges a disgusting snake arm aimed at him. **_“Careful, kit. This opponent is much stronger than you think, and he isn’t using his full power. I don’t know about you, but I would like to live another day.”_** _“Yeah I’m getting the picture,”_ Naruto grunts when a different snake arm that he didn’t notice hits him in the side. He barely manages to catch his footing, and the attacks don’t slow down.

            “Paralyzing fear, that guy has the scroll we need, but we can’t get it because he swallowed it whole and keeps trying to unsuccessfully bite Sasuke’s neck.” Sakura replies as she jumps to a different tree to send a powerful punch at what she thinks is the enemy, but it is only a clone made of snakes. “You look disgusting by the way.” Kurama chuckles at the comment. He apparently also hasn’t lost his humor in the middle of battle, **_“She should see what it’s like in this cage. It’s truly vile.”_**

            “Thanks. I was eaten by a giant snake. Probably a friend of this guy.” Naruto says conversationally as he jumps from his post to avoid a large tail that destroys the tree he was sitting in. He leaps towards a catatonic Sasuke to keep the teme from sharing the same fate. His body feels rigid and he has never seen him look so scared. They can’t keep up this battle if Sasuke is out of commission. This freaky guy is stronger than Naruto, but how can they get the scroll and get away?

            “Oh, and how’d that go for the snake?” She snickers as she takes Sasuke’s body from Naruto’s arms. An unspoken agreement passes between them. Sakura will try to knock some sense into Sasuke, and Naruto will distract this freak for as long as he can. If the chance arises, they will book it the hell out of there. **_“We can’t battle him for long. You’re beginning to tire. You also lack the ability to successfully use my chakra for long periods of time. You’ll lose control and get us both killed.”_** Naruto ignores the comment, _“I have to at least try to get the scroll so we can get out of here.”_ Kurama growls in irritation, **_“Why are we always protecting the Uchiha? I say we give the wretched sharingan user to the snake and be on our way. There are other scrolls in this forest.”_** _“Kurama,”_ Naruto scolds, _“Sasuke is our friend and our teammate, and you know that I don’t give up on anything or anyone!”_ Kurama scoffs, _**“Your friend, you mean.”**_

            “It died,” Naruto growls fiercely at their enemy who is frowning at them from higher ground. He not only smells like a snake, but he even looks like one too. Slick black hair, gray skin, gross tongue. _“I hate snakes,”_ Naruto decides.

            “Do you children always talk so casually in battle and ignore your enemy?” The serpentine man hisses in frustration and keeps his eyes on the Uchiha boy. He will be the greatest test subject to date, and the sharingan eye will be most useful in the future. The girl franticly grasps him, not knowing how to shake off the lingering effects of that weird fear paralysis.

            “Only when they’re really boring,” The yellow haired boy bites, “Why are you obsessed with Sasuke, huh?” If he can get his attention, then maybe his teammates can escape. He glances at Sakura with a pointed look that she hopes she understands. But, how can he trick him?

            “Oh, is that the boy’s name?” The freak smiles wildly licking his lips with his nasty tongue. Naruto fights a shiver, drawing on Kurama’s chakra for courage he lunges towards him only to be caught by the neck of his jumpsuit. His stomach and Jinchuriki seal are both very much exposed. “You’re a feisty little fox, aren’t you? You seem to have decent control over your demon chakra, and that just won’t do. You’ll ruin all my plans.”

            Naruto thrashes in the man’s grip when an idea crosses his mind. He clips his feet onto his chest and pushes out with his legs. The snake won’t budge. That’s okay. The blonde focuses as much chakra in the bottoms of his feet as he can and repeats the action. They land directly over the freak’s stomach. The action causes him to begin gagging in a very un-snake-like manner. Naruto’s body is thrown towards Sakura who barely manages to catch part of his jumpsuit top. Unfortunately, she isn’t strong enough to support his weight and neither is the tree limb. The snake coughs up the earth scroll and watches as the children fall an unknown distance, a slow smile slithers into place. The next few weeks are going to be very interesting. He’ll leave the kids alone for now, but he’ll be back.

            In the middle of the Forest of Death, the sand siblings wait quietly in their designated room for the test to end. Actually, they could have left a long time ago since they finished the test before anyone else. In record time no less, but Gaara refuses to leave. Temari wants to giggle at the thought that her little seemingly emotionless brother is waiting to see Naruto, but she can’t. Gaara isn’t Gaara right now, and she doesn’t know why. He seems troubled and frantic, and not in the ‘he’s just been taken over by a demon’ kind of way. It’s not like anything strange happened. Gaara killed some guys in the forest, but that happens all the time. What’s different now?

            “So, why do we have to wait here again?” Kankuro complains again for the fourth time that day. Temari is surprised that he is being so vocal in the presence of their little brother, but then again, he hasn’t threatened to kill them in a while. _“That might change today,”_ She thinks to herself and winces at the exasperated groan that escapes Gaara’s lips. Sand swirls around him in response.

            “I told you that I am not leaving until I talk to Naruto!” He snaps with a glare pointed at his siblings. He feels bad for snapping at them, and that is entirely part of the problem. Ever since he met Naruto, he keeps feeling things and thinking things. Gaara shouldn’t do any of that! He is a heartless Jinchuriki! A killing machine. **_“Yes, yes, you’re a monster. My monster.”_** Mother chuckles menacingly. _“No! No! No!”_ Gaara winces at the pain in his head. That’s the other problem. All his life he thought that Mother made him kill, and that Mother was the only reason he wanted to kill. Maybe that used to be true when he was young and innocent, but today… Gaara killed on his own. Mother didn’t scream for blood, he only said she did. He lied because he enjoyed killing those cocky disgusting shinobi. Their blood wasn’t satisfying, and _he_ wanted more. Now Gaara is confused, scared, and he just… needs to talk to Naruto. Why? He has no idea.

            “Okay Gaara. I’m sorry.” Kankuro whispers. Temari fights the urge to wrap her brothers into a hug and heal the terrible painful rift that keeps their family apart. The red-head takes a frantic breath and looks so deep in his older brother’s eyes that Kankuro almost feels his pain.

            “No. I’m sorry…” He trails off and moves to a corner. His sand creating a shell to hide him from their eyes. Temari and Kankuro look at each other, the unspoken _“for everything”_ was not missed by them.

            “I hope Naruto gets here soon, I almost prefer Gaara when he is lifeless and scary. Right now, he is scary and broken,” Kankuro begins. Temari nods.

            “Listen… I know we are here to well,” She sighs, “Attack Konoha…but to me helping Gaara is more important. If Naruto can help Gaara be happy then I simply refuse to help destroy his village.” Kankuro’s eyes widen.

            “Temari! Our dad gave us direct orders, we can’t turn on family.” He puts his hands on her shoulders for emphasis.

            “That boy is our little brother! Father turned on his family long ago, and we were denied the chance to be real siblings…” Temari’s eyes begin to water, “I love him, and I want my little brother. I choose him.” She yanks her shoulders away and looks at him sternly. “Do you? _Will_ you?” After a few moments of silence, Kankuro nods.

            “I want to love him… I-I’ll try,” He begins and sets his face with determination, “I choose you, and if you want to help him then I will too.” Temari smiles and gives him a light hug. “I never wanted to attack Konoha anyway.” Their laughter is interrupted by the door being slammed open. The siblings watch as a flash of red hair speeds out of the room and onto the balcony. “Naruto must be here.”

            Team 7 rips the seal off of their room, drag Sasuke into it, and promptly fall to the ground in pain and exhaustion. Finally, they’re safe.

            “Let’s NEVER fall out of a tree that tall again, okay?” Naruto says lightly, barely mustering the energy. His and Kurama’s chakra is so depleted that he can’t speed heal the cuts, bruises, twisted ankle and cracked ribs. At least Sakura hadn’t been too heavily injured. Then again Naruto had broken both of his teammates’ falls.

            “Agreed.” She groans and pushes herself up off the ground and pulls two scrolls out of her pocket with a grin. “At least that creep coughed up the scroll we needed, thanks to you. Let’s get out of here.” She goes to the other side of the room to investigate. Naruto sits up painfully and investigates Sasuke’s unconscious body.

            “Teme! Wake up, you useless Uchiha!” The blonde shakes his teammate’s body hoping to shake him out of whatever is wrong with him. What did that freak do? Why did he just freeze like that? In frustration he lightly hits his fists on the boy’s chest. “I’m worried about you!”

            “Naruto?” A familiar voice calls from the doorway. Naruto glances up to meet frantic teal eyes. Gaara stands there in front of him shaking. Temari and Kankuro are soon behind him wide-eyed.

            “Gaara? What’s wrong?” He asks, but before the red-head can answer Sasuke begins violently coughing. Naruto rushes into action, “Sakura, he’s awake!... Hey, hey, breathe.” He soothes his friend. Sakura rushes to their side and clutches the Uchiha desperately.

            “Sakura, I can’t breathe. Where are we?” Sasuke chokes out. The kunoichi loosens her grip, but only slightly. “Where is that guy?!” He asks in panic. He searches the room as if expecting him to pop out somewhere.

            “We got away. We’re okay.” Naruto begins and gives Sasuke a side hug. The boy nods slowly. Sakura pulls Naruto into her hug and begins crying as her adrenaline begins to fade. The whole situation is overwhelming. Gaara watches quietly trying to suppress his overwhelming emotions. Naruto has more important things to do than help him…

            “Wow, what happened to you guys?” Kankuro asks lightly having stepped into the room. He offers Naruto a hand when he sees the pleading ‘help me’ look in his eyes. Naruto stands slowly wincing once his swollen ankle hits the ground.

            “Some freak, definitely an S Class, tried to kill us! He messed with Sasuke’s head or something, I don’t know because I was being eaten by a snake.” Naruto answers frustratedly. If he had any energy left, he would be fuming with rage, but even Kurama is too tired to talk. Temari gasps as she steps next to her brother.

            “A snake?!” She exclaims in horror. Naruto nods slowly before looking gently at Gaara who remains in the doorway. He makes a few steps towards the boy before wincing again.

            “Hey are you okay? You look upset.” Naruto inspects him for any sign of injury. Gaara fights the urge to scream. Is he okay? Is _he_ , the only one in the room who has never suffered from physical injury, _okay_? Naruto is beaten up impossibly and he obviously is too tired to use his demon’s chakra to heal. No. Gaara’s problems are not important so he, in practiced motion, removes the emotion from his face.

            “I am fine.” The red-head turns around and leaves as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. Naruto frowns in confusion. Temari and Kankuro’s jaws drop. They spent all that time waiting for the blonde, and now Gaara won’t talk to him?!

            “Naruto… I shouldn’t be saying this, but Gaara isn’t telling the truth. He isn’t okay.” Temari begins and watches as the Jinchuriki plasters a smile on his face and turns back to his teammates. Temari recognizes a mask when she sees one, her little brother does it all the time.

            “I know… I feel it.” Naruto says quietly, “You two should go to him, okay? We both have family to help.” He looks at Sakura who is fussing over Sasuke’s injuries before turning back at the sand siblings, “Ya know?”

            The sand siblings nod and go meet Gaara in their room to finish the second round.


	8. Preliminaries

            Gaara silently watches as Naruto and his team argue in the crowd of shinobi that passed part two of the exams. _“His friends,”_ Gaara corrects himself, still unused to the idea. Tan hands frustratedly dig into yellow hair when Naruto huffs with indignation. His messy hair is still grimy from his time in the forest, and two green leaves stick out from the back of his head. Gaara’s fingers itch to remove them and it makes his heart feel jittery. The bossy kunoichi cuffs Naruto’s ear at a comment he makes and points roughly at his injured ankle. He has his pants leg pulled up and shoe removed, to let it breathe? The red-headed boy doesn’t know how injuries work. It had begun healing since he last saw it, but it still looks a nasty red-purple color.

            “He can’t seriously want to fight in the preliminaries with that ankle, can he?” Temari questions in surprise behind him. Apparently, the argument hasn’t escaped his siblings’ notice either. He gives his sister a glance in recognition of her comment and returns his attention to the blonde. His sister has been looking at him strangely since the Forest of Death, and he is afraid that if he makes eye contact too long then she will pester him with questions.

            “I don’t think Naruto is the type to give up, sis.” Kankuro replies with a grin. Temari rolls her eyes and elbows his side to get his attention. Konoha’s Kage is asking for the second and final time if there are any shinobi who feel that they are not in the condition to compete. Kankuro looks curiously in the direction of Sakura, Naruto, and the other one (Hey! He can’t be expected to remember the name of every loser in Konoha!). Her arms are crossed as the two boys seem to be trying to get the girl to smile. She must have lost the argument they were having. Naruto lifts her up off the ground in a big bear hug. The grumpy one smiles when Sakura hides her own and struggles in the grip. Her efforts are quickly nulled with a quick movement from the dark-haired boy. Two of his fingers poke Sakura’s forehead, and from her blushing expression, you’d think he had kissed her or something. Kankuro’s attention returns to the Hokage when he announces the beginning of the battles.

            Sasuke is chosen first to battle a guy named Yoroi Akado whom Team 7 has never met. The boys are far too enthusiastic for the endeavor in Sakura’s opinion, so she promptly leaves to watch with their sensei. Naruto proceeds to “hype up” their raven-haired friend by slapping his back and “offering encouragement.” _“I spend, way too much time with these brainless morons,”_ her inner voice complains, _“Neither of them should be fighting right now!”_ Sasuke still hasn’t fully recovered from… well, Sakura doesn’t have a clue what was wrong with him. That doesn’t mean she still can’t see the uncertainty in his eyes. And Naruto! Oh, that boy! He is convinced that with some rest he can walk freely on his ankle, but Sakura doesn’t think that there is enough time for his speed healing to kick in. Stupid Jinchuriki and his stupid fox demon.

            “Sasuke you better win, Teme! I wanna battle you, ya know?” Naruto eagerly grins as Sasuke half heartily punches his shoulder in response to the blonde boy’s shenanigans.

            “Dobe! When I win, I’ll kick your ass!” The Uchiha smirks with a twinkle in his eyes that seems to only appear when he and Naruto compete. The boys, caught up in their rivalry filled banter, (Guy-Sensei isn’t crying! You’re crying!), fail to notice that the battlefield had cleared around them. Sakura waits impatiently with Kakashi-sensei for Naruto to join her. _“How embarrassing!”_ the girl thinks bitterly when she catches her own rival, Ino, looking at her with an amused expression.

            Yeah right, I-” Naruto begins before being interrupted by an irritated cough on the other side of the battlefield. Yoroi Akado shifts back and forth on his feet angrily.

            “Boy, you’re in a hurry to lose huh?” Sasuke taunts. The guy makes a pathetic huff and some snarky retort that the Team 7 boys immediately ignore in favor of bumping fists.

            “Show ‘em what a real Uchiha can do, ya know?” Naruto encourages happily while ignoring more angry retorts from the forgotten opponent. Sasuke nods with pride. The blonde turns around before quickly making his way up the stairs to the balcony on the opposite side of Sakura, much to her annoyance. The proctor of the event, Hayate Gekko, begins discussing the rules. Naruto doesn’t pay much attention as he walks closer to the sand siblings. His attention zeroes in on Gaara’s red hair. Kakashi said that his mom had beautiful red-hair… It must just be in his genes to love the color. Yeah that has to be the reason that he feels so drawn to the boy… not because he finds his confused scowl endearing.

            “Your buddy is about to fight, aren’t you going to watch with your friends?” Kankuro asks a tad suspiciously, or sarcastically (Naruto can’t tell). The blonde grins at him before scratching the back of his head. Gaara lets out a relieved sigh as the two annoying leaves free themselves and fall slowly to the floor. He was beginning to worry he would have to get them himself, and that idea simply terrified him. Gaara watches as the leaf Genin limps slowly in their direction. Naruto feels different. The familiar tug of demon chakra doesn’t call to him. Some of the anxiety that builds within Gaara when the other boy is around releases. Maybe he can sort through his feelings without that added distraction. He fights the urge to move forward and meet him.

            “And here I thought that I _was_ watching the fight with my friends, ya know?” Naruto sasses in response, immediately making his way to stand next to Gaara. Temari had, not so discretely, moved farther from the red-head to give Naruto room. The red-head might have to rethink his sister’s loyalty if she keeps betraying him like this! Naruto rests his forearms gently on the railing and looks at Sasuke below. Gaara has never taken the time to really take in his features. He had thought that his messy yellow hair was only made of straight clumpy spikes, but he notices soft looking baby pieces that curl gently around his ear. Naruto is also shorter than him, and his orange jumpsuit is baggy. He wonders why he wears clothes that obviously don’t fit.

            “I like you, kid!” Kankuro decides. His menacing purple face paint curls around the smile he offers the blonde before settling his eyes on the battle in front of him. Naruto’s friend seems to be having a hard time out there because the guy has begun absorbing his chakra. The sand shinobi says as much.

            “You’re wrong, Sasuke has got this in the bag. He’s just warming up.” The blonde retorts with no hint of worry. The sand siblings, even Gaara, give him an incredulous glance.

            “How do you figure? We all saw him knocked out cold not even an hour ago! He’s exhausted.” Temari questions. Naruto turns to her with a sly grin and points to his eye.

            “Sasuke has a few secrets of his own, ya know?” He grins again before looking pointedly towards Gaara, “Speaking of secrets, you and I need to talk about earlier.” Naruto watches as the other Jinchuriki’s neutral façade seems to flicker with painful emotion before becoming cool again. He decides that he no longer likes the expression in the slightest. “ _Come hell or high water, I will make this guy smile!”_ Naruto promises himself. The action causes a stirring sensation within him that had been completely inactive for the last hour or so. **_“You and your infernal promises get us into trouble, kit,”_** a deep familiar voice groans. “Kurama!” He exclaims loudly by accident. Temari and Kankuro look at him like he’s crazy, but Gaara can feel the Kyuubi’s chakra stirring within him again. So much for little distractions.

            “Are you nuts?” The middle child of the Kazekage demands. He isn’t used to this much energy! The only explanation must be that the guy is crazy. Naruto excitedly begins testing out his injured ankle as a visible swirl of red chakra coats it before disappearing completely. Any sign of an issue is long gone. Gaara feels a small bit of relief at the sight, and Naruto looks up at him sheepishly.

            “Sorry about that! Kurama just woke up from his big pouting session. We kinda got our butts kicked in the forest because I was too tired to use his power. My chakra control is good, but definitely great. I just burned myself out, ya know?” The blonde informs as if talking about the demon inside of him is normal or something. The shock on the sand Genin is obvious, “What?” the boy asks.

            “Kurama? You named the beast inside of you?” Gaara asks stupefied.

            “No… Kurama is his name, ya know? All the tailed beasts have names… Do you not know your tailed-beast’s name?” Naruto asks equally as stupefied. You’d think that the demon inside Gaara would talk to him like Kurama did, but then again it had taken a lot of work to be on good terms with the fox. **_“Kit, I told you before. This kid is being driven insane by my brother, Shukaku. They aren’t on the same terms as you and I. His seal isn’t visible like yours and it is twisted and weak. Can’t you smell it radiate off of him, or is your crush causing you to go nose blind to the stench?”_** Kurama teases. Naruto indignantly tries to shut the fox out of his mind for his comment but fails. Gaara stares at Naruto in disbelief. “Are you okay?” the blonde asks stepping a little closer. Sasuke’s battle is long forgotten by the sand ninja at this point, although if the three were paying attention then they would see that Naruto was right, Sasuke is winning with a surprising taijutsu attack copied from the bushy browed guy a couple of days ago. Naruto missed nothing.

            “I… I am fine.” Gaara stammers. Naruto is too far into his personal space, and he doesn’t understand why his sand never rises to defend him from this boy. His heart is beating a mile a minute. This much adrenaline should tell the sand that he is in danger, right?!

            “You’re a bad liar,” The blonde smiles and rubs the back of his head again causing his hair to stick in many more directions.

            “Your hair is a mess…” Gaara says absently, staring wide eyed at Naruto. The yellow-haired Jinchuriki begins trying to fix it only for Gaara to notice an infuriating twig appear out of nowhere. Without thinking he reaches his hand up to remove the offending object. In the process his hand grazes Naruto’s cheeks causing them to flame. Temari tries, she really really does, but she can’t help the excited little squeal of laughter that escapes her lips. Unfortunately, the action causes the boys to step apart quickly in embarrassment. Luckily for her, Sasuke interrupts them, or she might have faced the boy’s collective wrath.

            “Dobe! You spent all your time flirting, and you didn’t watch me win at all!” Sasuke huffs loudly as he storms up the stairs towards them. His voice carries louder than he meant it to, and he catches a few giggles from the other side of the arena. Great, Sasuke is going to catch hell from Naruto now, he hates being publicly embarrassed like this. He can practically feel the fox’s chakra pool from him already.

            “Sasuke! I was not flirting!” Naruto growls lightly, stepping farther from Gaara, and trying not to make the scene bigger. Kakashi will get on his case badly if he makes a show of Kurama’s power here and not in battle. Old Man Hokage doesn’t exactly know that the he has awakened his secondary source of power. Acting out here will make him think that Naruto isn’t under control, which believe it or not, he is.

            “I know. I know. Cool it, okay? I’m sorry.” Sasuke holds his hands up in surrender. He watches as the tension ebbs away from Naruto’s frown. A foxy grin replaces it. In a flash, the boy pounces on Sasuke, putting him in a headlock with one arm, and rubs the knuckles of his free hand roughly on his skull.

            “I didn’t watch because you were soooooo boring!” Naruto exclaims loudly earning a few more laughs from the other side of the arena. Sasuke pulls out of his grip, playfully attempting to catch Naruto in the same manner, but the boy jumps on the railing to get away. Shino’s battle has begun in the background. “That was a nice series of kicks you used out there; Lion’s Barrage was it? Should we call you the Apprentice Copy Ninja now? Maybe I’ll adapt the move for myself and keep the tradition going. The Naruto Uzumaki Barrage has a nice ring to it!” Naruto teases contemplatively.

            “You saw?” Sasuke grins excitedly, unable to hide his amusement. Naruto makes it harder every day to be broody.

            “Of course, I saw. I wouldn’t miss your fight, Teme!” The blonde knocks his fist on the Uchiha’s head and jumps away from his revenge.

            “How do you have so much energy?” Kankuro demands with his hands gesturing to them in amazement. Naruto stops to grin at him and Sasuke takes the opportunity to get his revenge on him. Locking the boy in a headlock, he grins at Kankuro.

            “They don’t call him the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja for nothing.” The Uchiha says, ruining Naruto’s hair even further. Gaara watches silently, stewing in the swarms of questions that fill his head.

            “I’ve never heard that, who calls him that?” Gaara finds himself asking without meaning to let one of the many questions slip from his mouth. Sasuke looks up slowly and releases his friend, surprised that the red-head even spoke to him. The boy barely pays attention to anyone other than Naruto. It sweet… well in a creepy “I’ve never spoken to another person, How do?” kinda way.

            “Oh, just Kakashi-sensei and us, I guess. Although, maybe Iruka-sensei has started to call him that too.” Sasuke thinks to himself with a smile. Naruto shuffles his feet in growing embarrassment and blushes when he catches the smallest ghost of a smirk on Gaara’s lips. _“I tease the dobe about flirting with the freak a lot, I think he actually has a crush on him,”_ Sasuke considers. He should try to be gentler about the subject in the future then… Gaara doesn’t seem _so_ bad. It’s not like they have nothing in common _. “I mean, Naruto threatens to kill people when he’s angry too. Gaara hadn’t actually done anything that he couldn’t handle…”_ Naruto deserves to be happy. He’ll have to talk to Sakura about their campaign against the red-head. Speaking of which, she is giving them the death glare at this very minute. Sasuke lets out an irritated sigh. How can someone be so pretty one second and bossy the next?! Wait… When did Sasuke start thinking Sakura is pretty??! It’s be so much easier if he hated everything again.

            “Sakura-chan is pretty mad at us, huh?” Naruto lets out a defeated sigh. Sasuke nods in agreement.

            “We better get going and meet her, or she’ll come get us by force,” Sasuke says and starts walking her way. Naruto lets Sasuke walk ahead of him and moves towards Gaara’s side again.

            “You’re not off the hook yet, ya know?” He smiles warmly and offers a fist to the red-head who stares oddly at the gesture. “I know, you’re not okay. I can feel it, so we’re gonna talk about it later, okay?”

            “No…” Gaara begins, but Naruto’s smile doesn’t waver. His gesture remains unmoved between them as well. The red-head knows what he wants, he had seen him and Sasuke do it earlier, but the implication is heavy. After witnessing the interactions between the friends, Gaara thinks he finally understands what the word ‘friend’ means. Naruto is offering friendship, actual friendship, but he is also offering support and attention. All things Gaara never thought he needed or deserved. If he bumps his fist, then he is accepting the offer and it will change everything.

            Temari watches the situation with great interest. Her brother’s expression doesn’t hide a single confused thought going through his head as he stares at Naruto’s gesture. Even she is surprised because she never thought her little brother would meet anyone other than her who would be willing to offer a piece of themselves to him. Happiness swells in her heart and she glances at Kankuro to judge his reaction. To her surprise he smiles proudly ear to ear, something she didn’t think he would ever do. Gaara looks frozen in that position, and Naruto waits patiently. Temari sees the look of understanding on his face and decides to give him help for being good to her brother. With a few steps, she is next to him. Taking a deep breath and a chance, she places her hand softly on her brother’s shoulder. He flinches, sand lightly begins swirling around him, but he says/does nothing. She takes that as a good sign.

            “Go on, silly.” She says quietly, trying not to startle him, and gives him a nudge. Gaara does. Naruto’s smile is toothy when the red-head’s fist bumps his. Success.


	9. Ino vs. Sakura

             Kankuro is chosen for the next match up. After Temari offers some good luck, he excitedly makes his way to the arena. Her youngest brother hadn’t vocally done the same, but they exchanged meaningful nods with one another making her happy. Now Gaara quietly splits his attention between Naruto and their brother who is currently toying with his opponent.

            “What’s on your mind?” She wonders gently. Her actions earlier have her feeling bold and Gaara is getting better every minute it seems. She might be able to talk to him about stopping Father’s plan soon. The red-head keeps his attention on Kankuro, but he lets out an almost inaudible sigh in response.

            “I’m confused…” He whispers after a long period of silence. In a defeated indignant sort of way, Gaara sits cross-legged in front of the railing, and rests his forehead on the bars. Temari slowly moves to sit next to him, places her hand on his back, and makes circular motions like a mother. His reaction is less adverse than before, and she even notices some tension seem to fall from his shoulders.

            “About what? Maybe I can help….” She offers. His vulnerable teal gaze meets hers for a moment before looking at his hands. Sand begins to pool in them, and he fidgets with it. “I know that it may seem otherwise to you, but I have always been here for you.”

            “I have many questions that I can’t answer, and they make me feel things I don’t understand.” He answers quietly. Temari stops her movements to think about her reply. He must be so scared that things are changing, and she can’t even give him a logical reason as to why it’s happening. Something within him just seemed to click when he met Naruto.

            “Things have never been easy for you, and now suddenly everything is different. Feeling things is normal.” She smiles, deciding to scoot a little closer. Her little brother’s gaze falls on the yellow-haired Jinchuriki across the arena. He is excitedly in conversation with his teammates and some other leaf Genin. The one with bushy brows makes a comment that makes Naruto laugh so hysterically that Sakura has to pat his back to help him breathe.

            “Naruto’s friend said something that I didn’t understand earlier.” Gaara states suddenly. Temari notices the slight pink color that twinges his cheeks… Is he embarrassed?

            “And what was that?”

            “He said…” Gaara trails off, before seemingly mustering courage, “He implied that Naruto was flirting with… me. I don’t understand.” The statement barely makes its way out of his mouth. Amusement fills her instantly causing her to grin wildly. The red-head doesn’t appreciate the action.

            “I’m sorry, it’s just that this is so cute. It’s true.” She holds her hands up in surrender when he narrows his eyes menacingly. “Gaara do you not know what flirting is?”

            “I know about flirting. I understand what it is… I just.” He sighs again and watches their brother win his match with ease. “Why would he say that Naruto was flirting with me?”

            “I think it might be because Naruto seems to like you a lot. He’s tried really hard to be your friend, after all.” Temari avoids implying that the boys appear to be developing deeper feelings for each other than they realize. Gaara and Naruto might explode if anymore implications are thrown at them. So, she decides that whatever happens between them is their business. She just wants her brother to be happy, and if he needs help figuring things out then she’ll help the best she can.

            “Is it wrong for friends to flirt with each other?” He asks. Temari spots Kankuro swaggering his way up the steps and groans inwardly. Gaara probably won’t feel comfortable talking to her once he knows he’s there.

            “No, not if they like each other.” She pauses, how does one help their socially fragile brother figure out they have a crush on someone? “Do you like the idea of Naruto flirting with you?” Gaara’s blush deepens and he almost pulls away from her. “I’m sorry… The last thing that I’ll say is that it’s okay to open up to someone once in a while.”

            “Hey, what are we talking about? Did you see me win?” Kankuro asks loudly as he plops down on the other side of Gaara. The action causes the red-head to freeze solid. Temari returns to rubbing his back and succeeds in calming him down.

            “Nothing…congratulations on winning…” Gaara whispers and zeroes his attention on his favorite ninja. Kankuro directs a goofy smile at Temari, obviously happy that by their brother’s comment.

            Naruto feels his ears burn red, scratching the back of his head he glances at Gaara across the way. Intense teal eyes dart away from him once he makes eye contact.

            “Sasuke, they’re definitely talking about me.” He groans. Sasuke rolls his eyes, and Sakura giggles. The Uchiha had talked to her before Naruto came over about the blonde’s crush. Reluctantly she had agreed to lighten up on Gaara, but she “will be keeping an eye on the creep.”

            “I thought you liked attention?” He asks disinterestedly.

            “Well… I don’t know… What do you think they are saying?” He wonders. Sakura opens her mouth to join the conversation but stops when her name is called for the next fight. Ino cuts her eyes her direction, flips her long ponytail, and makes her way down the stairs.

            “Of course, it has to be against her.” The rose-haired girl mumbles.

            “What are you worried about?” Sasuke asks giving her a funny look.

            “Yeah, you’re so strong. You’ve got this, ya know?!” Naruto grins proudly, and before the boys know it, she is giving them both a tight hug. Kakashi looks up from the book he is reading and smiles.

            “Thanks for believing in me guys, I’ll be right back.” She giggles excitedly making her way down the stairs after Ino. The girls who once used to be such good friends face each other bitterly.

            “Why do they hate each other so much?” Sasuke asks. Naruto gives him an incredulous look.

            “You don’t know? How can you of all people not know why they are fighting?” He gasps.

            “Am I supposed to know why girls act weird all the time?” The Uchiha shrugs.

            “When they are two of your biggest fangirls, you are. Well at least they used to be, Sakura has changed a lot. Guess she doesn’t like you as much as she used to.” Naruto teases and then sighs when Sasuke’s dumb look remains on his face, “And I’m the oblivious one?”

            “So, they’re fighting because of me?...” The dark- haired ninja asks quietly.

            “Shh, Sakura is gonna monologue before she kicks her butt.” Naruto hushes him excitedly. A weird feeling fills Sasuke’s chest.

            “Listen up Ino, this petty feud over a stupid childish crush is over. Today, this fight is about us and only us, got it?” Sakura grits through her teeth, taking a fighting stance.

            “You watch your mouth billboard brow!” Ino retorts, mimicking her opponent’s stance.

            “Sakura is so mean.” Naruto coos gleefully, “Ino better not pull any punches or I think Sakura might lose it.” The blonde grips the railing excitedly.

            The kunoichi in question whips her forehead protector out of her hair and places it in the traditional location. Ino seems to understand what that means because she repeats the gesture.

            _“This time we do this right. No holding back! A fair fight, and I’m going to win!”_ The girls think simultaneously before the action starts. The girls run wildly at each other. Sakura quickly creates clones to distract Ino while building chakra in her feet for speed and in her right fist for power. This is a technique that she has been practicing for awhile no. Ino makes a snobby comment and Sakura smirks. Once close enough she sends the powerful blow into the blonde’s abdomen. Ino flies across the arena and hits the other side of the wall hard enough to lose vision for a few moments.

            “Yeah, Sakura! Show her who’s boss!” Naruto cheers, practically hanging over the railing. Ino’s team watches in shock. Her sensei, Asuma, watches carefully.

            “I’m not some crybaby anymore. You hear that Ino?! You play with fire, and you get burned!” Sakura asserts, but doesn’t make another move towards her opponent. Sasuke frowns. Ino is already down, she could end the match here easily. Why is she waiting?

            “They used to be friends Sasuke. Sakura doesn’t want to demolish her; She just wants to win their fight.” Kakashi offers without looking up from his book. Before Sasuke can retort, Ino staggers off the ground. She defiantly spits out the blood that filled her mouth and charges at the pink-haired shinobi. The next few minutes of the battle are filled with a fast series of equally timed blows. It seems like an evenly matched battle, but Team 7 believes in Sakura! She can do this! All seems lost when Ino uses her freshly cut chakra infused hair to land her mind transfer jutsu. Sakura’s body moves eerily as Ino begins claiming victory.

            “I guess it’s over. She fought well.” Sasuke sighs. Naruto hits the top of his head with his fist.

            “How dare you give up on her!” He growls. “Sakura! You’re stronger than her! She can’t control your mind! Snap out of it!” Naruto encourages, although, the statement sounds more like a threat in his slightly worked up state. This seems to change the tide because Ino’s movements become strained in Sakura’s body. _“Naruto, you’re so annoying! I’m working on it! Your yelling is distracting!”_ Sakura’s inner voice yells, strained. Ino in Sakura’s body yells in pain. _“Ino get out of my head! Cha! You’re mine!”_ She yells and forcibly attacks Ino within her. The girl is helpless because her jutsu has left her too weak… or Sakura is just too strong. Once the girl releases her jutsu, Sakura wastes no time charging at her. With the element of surprise, she lands a regular punch to Ino’s race.

            “I win.” Sakura says through heavy breaths. Ino groans but doesn’t attempt to get up.

            “You’re so awesome Sakura! I knew you could do it!” Naruto cheers from the sidelines, he glances at a flabbergasted Sasuke, “Uchiha totally gave up on you, but not me!”

            After being deemed the winner, she accepts Naruto’s congratulatory hug. Sasuke looks sheepishly at the scene and waits for the blonde to stop spinning her before saying anything.

            “That was really awesome. You’ve gotten a lot stronger.” He says slowly, accepting the girl’s frown. Without saying anything she walks up to the boy and flicks his forehead with a grin. He winces but accepts the punishment.

            “That’s for not believing in me, Uchiha.” She grins and hugs him. Sasuke without really thinking, wraps his arms around her.

            “I will never make that mistake again.”


	10. You want to see a real beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I don't want to trigger anyone.  
> So, this is my warning to everyone before reading the chapter that there is a minor scene of an animal being injured. The animal is mainly just stunned, and no permanent injury is sustained, but I don't want anyone to be upset that I didn't warn them.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'd like to remind everyone that I don't have a Beta, so all my grammar mistakes can be attributed to my excitement to get chapters up quickly. I'm really enjoying this story. It's turning out to be rather long, I hope no one is upset by that!

            Temari’s battle against Tenten was a joke. The leaf Genin never stood a chance. Shikamaru’s battle is lasting a little longer, but, though his strategic mind, he is besting his opponent. Naruto paces impatiently in the balcony waiting for his turn. There are not many people left for him to go up against and Naruto doesn’t want to battle Gaara. It’s not that he thinks that he will lose, but he doesn’t want Gaara to get the wrong idea if he starts getting… crazy. These preliminaries have been working him up, and he doesn’t want to snap. Especially not on Gaara. Naruto may find it oddly satisfying to take his rage out on people, but if he accidentally kills a Genin no one is going to appreciate it. Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice Shikamaru win.

            “Oh, this is going to be a breeze! I can beat Naruto easy!” Kiba barks excitedly and makes his way to the arena. Naruto snaps out of his trance upon hearing his name. Sasuke is already holding the back of his jumpsuit in preparation for his retaliation.

            “What is that supposed to mean?” He growls at the dog breathed guy below. Kiba shrugs in a cocky manner.

            “Hey, enough of that!” Sakura groans, grabbing his ear, and pulls him away from the railing when Sasuke lets go. “Listen, mister. I’m setting ground rules right now.” She says sternly.

            “What? Why?” Naruto whines. Their conversation is not quiet apparently because everyone is staring at them with interest. Even Kiba with his heightened senses listens. Why would Naruto, the bottom of their class, need ground rules for their battle?

            “Because I don’t want you to kill someone and regret it later.” She scolds. Naruto looks at his feet and nods. Kiba’s eyes widen at the comment. What?! Sakura hears a few gasps behind her and lowers her voice so they can’t hear the plan. “Okay rule number one: No Kurama except to heal or defend. Is that understood? I’m talking to both of you.” She crosses her arms and waits for his reply.

            **_“She can’t tell us what to do, kit! Let’s kill the dog for making fun of you!”_** Kurama suggests happily. The fox is now fully recovered and eager for entertainment. His eagerness may be rubbing off on Naruto, or the other way around. It isn’t clear. Sakura seems to see the defiance in his eyes because her own green ones seem to light up in green flames. **_“On second thought I did say that I enjoy living earlier…”_**

“Understood.” The blonde boy sighs.

            “Good, now number two: take a little while before you attack for real. People underestimate you, and that can be an advantage because he won’t expect it.”

            “Okay, I guess I’ll just ask you for permission to attack then?” Naruto says with sarcasm.

            “Sure.” Sakura laughs, “Okay number three: show off how smart you are when you do kick his ass. No biting throats, ripping limbs, or tearing holes in people.”

            “Sakura!” Naruto whines loudly again, “What if Kiba bites me first?” Kiba looks at his teammates for answers. Is there something about Naruto that they should know about? Is this… actually going to be a challenge?

            “I said no! If things get out of hand, Kakashi will stop you. If that doesn’t work, then I’ll have to come in there, is that what you want?” She asks rolling up her sleeves threateningly.

            “I got it, I got it! I do my best work under a handicap, anyway! Geez, you’re not my mom, Sakura-chan,” The blonde groans turning to make his way down the steps. Sasuke laughs loudly at the comment. The other leaf shinobi in the room stare in odd fascination. Didn’t Team 7 hate each other a couple of weeks ago? Now two of them are on their way to becoming Chunin and they’re closer to each other than ever?

            “Love you too, Knucklehead!” She calls to him. Naruto turns his body around in exasperation.

            “You are SO embarrassing!” He yells and runs to his place in front of Kiba before she can say anything else. “Soooo, Kiba, when I blow you away, try not to take it seriously okay?” Naruto says cheekily when he gets into place.

            “What’s gotten into you? That’s my line!” Kiba yells exasperatedly. Akamaru, his pup, barks in agreement from his place in his jacket.

            “Pfft whatever, show me what you puppies got okay?” The blonde teases. Kiba’s face turns red, and he lets out a few choice words.

            “Naruto! Remember what I said!” Sakura yells from the railing. Sasuke rolls his eyes. How can the two be so supportive in their cheering and still sound threatening to each other?

            “Sakura! I said I got it!” He growls managing to fight the urge to use Kurama’s power but can’t keep the fox’s tone out of his voice. Forgotten in the background, the third Hokage watches with a careful eye. Naruto’s changed behavior has not gone unnoticed.

            “Um… Do you guys always do this when you’re in a fight?” Kiba asks hesitantly. That voice hadn’t sounded like Naruto… but he looks just fine.

            “It’s becoming a theme.” Sasuke answers for them, trying on his old broody unaffected mask. He has been far too happy today.

            “Listen little squirt, whatever act this is won’t scare me. I know you’re just the weakling from the Academy.” Kiba says confidently. This has been all an act to scare him. It isn’t going to work! With that, he prepares his beast mimicry jutsu. Kurama begins laughing, **_“The boy wants to mimic a beast! The real thing stands in front of him!”_** Naruto grins wildly feeling his canines lengthen but doesn’t let it go any further. _“If Sakura wasn’t ready to kick our ass, then I’d show him.” **“That girl is terrifying! I am glad she is an ally.”**_

            “Okay dog breath let’s go, I’m ready.” Naruto says calmly and watches as the beast runs at him. He readies his own chakra in his abdomen in preparation for the hit. Sakura wants him to build suspense of something, but he will not be knocked around. Kiba, with lightening speed, thrusts his elbow into him to knock him down. Naruto is pushed back a few feet, but otherwise unaffected as his chakra deflected most of the blow. Kiba is flat on his back groaning.

            “What? No way!” Kiba gasps. Other gasps fill the arena. **_“If you had used my chakra, then you wouldn’t have moved an inch and the boy would be on the other side of the room.”_** Kurama says arrogantly. _“I can’t rely on you all the time, Kurama. I won’t get stronger that way. I have to get strong to use your power efficiently, remember?”_ **_“You’re being sappy, kit.”_**

“Must have been a fluke?” Naruto shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

            “Probably! This is all more tough talk.” Kiba groans as he stands up.

            “Is it? Maybe you just hit like an old lady?” Naruto teases. “Aren’t you puppies going to fight together? I though you wanted to beat me?”

            “Enough of this! For a weakling, you sure talk a big game. You’re going to regret it!” Kiba growls, rushes towards him, and throws a couple of smoke grenades. **_“Oh, as if we can’t sense where he is?”_** Kurama scoffs. Naruto quickly makes a shadow clone, uses some of Kurama’s chakra to change his scent, and takes a page out of Kakashi’s book by burrowing underground. Kiba will think his clone is the real Naruto. Sure, enough his clone is attacked by near invisible hands, and when he tries to escape the smoke cloud Akamaru bites his arm. In the cover of the smoke, Naruto grabs the dog, and temporarily knocks him out with some of Kurama’s chakra. (NOT IN A PAINFUL WAY. NARUTO DOES NOT HURT ANIMALS) Sakura didn’t have to know that he is bending the rules a little. The smoke clears and Naruto’s shadow clone is disguised as Akamaru and the pup lies motionless on the ground disguised as him.

            “Yeah this fight is over!” Kiba cheers. The clone runs up to the unsuspecting Kiba and latches on to his arm. He is too shocked to move. “What is going on?!” He demands panicked.

            “Surprise!” His clone yells with his mouth full as he changes back. Akamaru changes to his real self-unharmed, and Naruto’s clone goes over to pick the little guy up. The third Hokage smiles, impressed by the boy.

            “NARUTO UZUMAKI! I said no biting!” Sakura bellows from her place at the railing, she readies herself to go down there, but Sasuke stops her. Noticing a slightly disturbed patch of ground that Naruto is likely hiding in, he whispers as much in her ear. Nodding she calms down.

            “I guess you’ve gotten a little stronger, but not strong enough! You’re no match for me.” Kiba grins. Naruto groans from his place underground. He’s had enough of this. **_“Yes, teach the pup a lesson.”_** Kurama grins

            “Don’t ever. Don’t ever underestimate me!” The blonde growls as he launches out of the ground, fist connecting under Kiba’s chin for a nasty uppercut. Quickly he readies more shadow clones and prepares to finish the battle. Working together two clones kick his body high in the air while he jumps up to meet him. He readies a leg and drop kicks him to the ground. “Uzumaki Barrage!” Kiba hits the ground with a loud thud. His blood spills from his mouth and onto the ground. Naruto breathes heavily as he breathes in the scent. Nails begin to sharpen, his eyes burn, and allow growl escapes his mouth. His clones disappear in a puff of smoke. Turning his back on Kiba, he covers his mouth pretending to cough, but in reality, he is holding back the urge to continue. Catching his team’s worried gaze, he plasters on a smile after a deep breath. Naruto feels someone staring at him. If he turned around now, he knows that he would find wild teal eyes.

            “The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!” The proctor decides behind him. Cheers erupt from the arena, that help to ease his labored breathes. This is for him?

            “Woo-hoo!!!!” Bushy brows cheers.

            “Yes, Naruto! That’s my best-friend! Way to go!” Sakura exclaims giddily as if she hadn’t wanted to beat him to a pulp minutes ago. Sasuke cuts his eyes to her but decides against teasing her. At this point Naruto is his best-friend too.

            “Unbelievable!” Shikamaru exclaims. Choji and Ino agree pleasantly. The latter having recovered earlier in the battle. Naruto stares at his hand, watches it change, and with a smile he makes a fist in typical Naruto fashion. _“I am getting stronger, huh Kurama?” **“Yes, you are kit. I will admit that I find myself a bit proud.”**_

Gaara watches as Naruto runs up the stairs in a fit of energy as if he hadn’t just been in an intense battle. He is stopped by a quiet girl with pale purple eyes and a deep blush on her cheeks. She sheepishly offers a jar of something to him, and he finds himself frowning at the scene, especially when he scratches the back of his head.

            “I think the kid has an admirer,” Kankuro snickers. Temari sends him a glare.

            “Yes, the girl blushes a lot.” Gaara says blandly with his signature straight face. Temari sigh fearing all their progress may have just been lost in this small fit of jealousy. Suddenly he turns around and begins walking towards the other side of the balcony.

            “Uhhh, where are you going little brother?” Kankuro asks, falling into step with him.

            “To congratulate Naruto. Is that not what friends do?” The red-head simply states, ever so slightly quickening his pace. Temari decides to remain in place and let the boys spend time together. She hopes that it isn’t a bad idea. Naruto is still talking to the girl when the sand Genin get there. The blonde perks up at their appearance.

            “Gaara!” He exclaims excitedly.

            “That was a good fight, kid” Kankuro grins. Naruto smiles happily at the praise.

            “Yes, excellent job.” Gaara starts finding the words don’t easily come out, “It must have been difficult to refrain from killing him.” He says. Naruto’s face goes white and his gaze quickly darts to the girl and her team. The action makes Gaara irritated and he doesn’t know why.

            “Um. Haha. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto stutters and looks to Kankuro for help. Thankfully he seems to understand.

            “Hey, we want to congratulate Sakura on her win too.” The sand Genin offers. Naruto nods.

            “Good idea! That will make her happy, let’s go.” The blonde smiles and turns that way. Kankuro walks ahead seemingly to leave them alone. Naruto turns to see that Gaara is not following. He sighs, returns to him, and gently grabs his sleeve to guide the boy. He prides himself on stomping the wretched blush that threatens to cross his cheeks. The red-head follows passively making sure to narrow his eyes at the offending girl.

            “Naruto, did I do something wrong?” He asks quietly when the yellow-haired boy lets his sleeve go. They fall into step easily. Wide blue eyes stare at him.

            “No, no. I’m sorry” He says quickly. Something does not feel right about how he is speaking.

            “You told me earlier that I am not a good liar, I believe the same applies to you.” Gaara says quietly feeling… disappointed? It will really help once he gets a handle on what emotions are what. Naruto laughs gently and bumps his shoulder with his. The action sends a pleasant jolt through him. It is enough to consider taking down his sand armor to experience it in full. The red-head refrains.

            “It’s just that no one knows that I am the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi except for my team. Kurama destroyed the village the day I was born… he…” Naruto pauses as if thinking of something painful. “They wouldn’t understand…”

            “They wouldn’t understand what?” Gaara asks. Somehow, he knows that the other boy is about to answer one of his questions. Does Naruto like to kill too? Is Gaara the only freak? Naruto looks around before deeming it safe to talk.

            “It is easy to blame the beast inside of me for my actions, but I am in control. I am an angry person, and I’ve killed before. I liked it, but I don’t want to keep being that person. I don’t want to kill someone unless they are a bad guy, but the temptations are there. They wouldn’t understand because they will only see the demon, and not me.” He whispers. Gaara nods.

            “I understand.” Gaara attempts a small smile. Naruto seems pleased by this action, so Gaara notes it for the future.

            “I know you do, which is why we will be great friends.” He bumps his shoulder again.

            “Is that why you want to become Hokage? So that people will see you?” Gaara asks gently.

            “Yeah... The whole village is the Hokage’s family, ya know, and I’ve never had a family. I want everyone to see that I am strong enough to protect them. I want them to trust Kurama and me together!” Naruto’s smile is hopeful.

            “Together? Do you really have such a good relationship with your tailed-beast?” He asks.

            “Yes, I do. It took a lot of work. Do you talk to yours? You mentioned earlier that you don’t know his name…” The blonde begins. Gaara frowns.

            “Since I met you, I’ve shut Mother out. I didn’t know I could so before.” The topic makes him nervous. His control on Mother is fragile. He hasn’t heard a peep since this morning.

            “Gaara… I don’t think that’s your mother.” Naruto says gently. He’s stopped walking now, and his gaze holds him in place as well.

            “I-I…” He stutters, “How do you know?” Naruto takes a deep breath.

            “I think it might be easier if you talk to Kurama…”

            “Talk to Kurama?” Gaara gasps.

            “Yeah, would you like you meet him? It won’t take but a minute or two.” The blonde smiles softly. Gaara agrees silently. “Great! Let’s go sit by my teammates, and I’ll explain everything.”


	11. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. It's finals week, so I am very stressed. Yikes. I hope longer chapter makes up for it a bit. I'm sorry if the story is moving a bit slow. Next chapter will have some goodies in it, I promise. 
> 
> XO

            “Why does Naruto always have to look dead when he does this?” Sakura sighs as she watches the two boys slump together against the wall behind them. It’s almost cute, but Naruto is doing that thing she hates where he barely breathes. Kakashi helped her to understand that he is only in deep meditation, but it still freaks her out! Why does Gaara even need to meet Kurama anyway?

            “Don’t worry about him so much, Sakura.” Sasuke smiles and places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She tries to ignore how his fingers absently play with the ends of her rosy hair. Maybe that rumor is true after all. The boy seems to finally realize what he is doing because he pulls his hand away and doesn’t meet her eyes. Sakura fights a smirk _. “Mister-I-Feel-Nothing-For-Anyone-Ever sure seems stuck in his feelings lately,”_ Her inner voice revels in the observation.

            Kankuro is crouching near his brother in fascination because he has never been this close to him without threat of death. The black outlines around his eyes usually make them appear sharp and fierce, but now the dark lids look soft and mellow. He’s never thought that the red-head resembles their parents, but this serene look on his face reminds him of their mom. An uncontrollable smile forms on his lips. He’ll have to tell Temari about it later, she’ll be so happy.

            “Gaara looks like he is sleeping… I’ve never seen him so peaceful.” Kankuro whispers in awe. “How long will they be gone?”

            “The range for Naruto has been between five minutes or over a day and with Gaara it might vary even more. I think time gets a little funny in his mindscape which is why he doesn’t often go in there,” Sasuke answers with a shrug.

            “That’s not very helpful considering Gaara’s fight will start soon,” The sand ninja sighs as he stands up.

            “Sasuke… your Sharingan allows you to see chakra, right? Couldn’t you just use it to see into Naruto’s mindscape? It must be overflowing with the stuff. That’s kind of what they are doing now, so you might be able to talk to them and tell them to come back.” Sakura offers and smiles brightly at the Uchiha’s surprised face.

            “If they’re gone too long, then I’ll try to go get them… Why haven’t they announced the next match yet?” Sasuke asks and searches the almost empty arena. The proctor and other high-level ninja are surrounding the Hokage in a deep conversation. The adults are all agitated he notices.

            “I’m not sure… Something must have happened. Maybe they found that creepy guy from the forest?” Sakura shrugs. The proctor pulls away from the huddle and announces that the Preliminaries will be taking a fifteen-minute break before the next match begins. The monitor behind him decides that Neji and Hinata Hyuga will face each other and her heart sinks. “Oh no… Naruto is going to be so mad…” She whispers cutting a glance to the motionless blonde.

            “Yeaaah,” Sasuke nods in understanding. Kankuro looks between the two in confusion.

            “Why is Naruto going to be mad?” Kankuro asks.

            “Hinata is that pale eyed girl over there that Naruto was talking to earlier. She is helplessly in love with him. It’s kind of sad. She practically faints every time he’s around her.” Sasuke snickers and Sakura slaps his chest. Kankuro’s eyes widen, remembering the girl from before whose whole face had turned red talking to the yellow-haired kid.

            “Stop making fun of her! She is just shy,” She scolds.

            “I still don’t understand, why is Naruto going to be mad? Does he like her too, or something?” The sand Genin asks with a frown. If Naruto is busy flirting with this girl, then he needs to quit bothering Gaara so much. Its strange to feel protective over a boy who can literally squeeze people to death with grains of sand, but here Kankuro is all the same. Temari would be proud.

            “Oh please, Naruto is completely dense. He wouldn’t know if someone had a crush on him if they spelled it out in front of his face.” Sasuke smirks. _“In sand,”_ the ninja refrains from finishing his sentence.

“Naruto has a big heart for anyone who is kind to him, but he doesn’t like Hinata in that way. No, he’s going to be mad because he hates bullies, and Neji is a huge presumptuous bully. He vocally expresses his hate for Hinata and their clan dynamics. I think his superiority complex is great enough that he won’t have any problem beating her to a pulp. He’s very strong.” The pink-haired kunoichi sighs, “Let’s try to wake him when the match starts okay?” Sasuke nods.

            “Can I ask you guys something about Naruto?” Kankuro asks after a few minutes of silence. When they look at him, he continues, “Why aren’t you scared of him?... Before Gaara met Naruto, he was terrifying. He’s changed, somehow.”

            “Naruto has that effect on people.” Sakura giggles, “Well, I can’t speak for Sasuke, but I love Naruto like a brother. He protects me when I need it, trusts me to do the same, and pushes me to get stronger because he believes in me. I believe in him too. So, I will never let myself fear his murderous tendencies. I do get scared _for_ him, though. All that power is hard to control, and he gets lost in his head a lot.” Sakura smiles fondly at the boy in question.

            “We weren’t always close, but we’ve been through a lot in the last two weeks. He’s super annoying, rash, and oblivious. On the other hand, he’s happy, outgoing, and loyal. Sure, wanting to tear people up with his teeth can be scary, but Naruto knows what’s right and what’s wrong. We’ve got his back if he ever loses it.” Sasuke shrugs and she nods in agreement.

            “Yeah, that’s right. We help him reign it back in when he’s going to far.” She says gently noticing a guilty look on Kankuro’s face, “Listen, don’t be guilty for being scared of Gaara before. There’s probably more to the story that we don’t know. Supporting him now is the important thing. If he is changing for the better, then be there for him like we are for Naruto. I think the Jinchuriki have a rough go of it already.” She places a hand on Kankuro’s shoulder with a smile.

            “Thanks, you’re really smart.” He coos at her, causing her to blush and pulls her hand away. She feels Sasuke’s eyes looking at her silently. _“Why has he been doing that lately? It’s like he likes me… but that can’t be right.”_

 **(Earlier In Naruto’s Mindscape… (** **_The Author Is Getting Lazy About Writing Transitions, Okay? Sorry…_ ** **))**

“Hey, you’re okay. You can open your eyes now,” Naruto smiles at Gaara’s scrunched face. The journey hadn’t exactly been easy. Shukaku’s chakra had really fought him there for a second, but they made it in one piece. Well, Naruto made it just fine. Gaara landed face first into the water. His wet hair, now a dark maroon color, is plastered to his forehead. Naruto pushes the boy’s bangs away and notices for the first time his kanji tattoo for ‘love’ above his eye. _“When did that get there?”_ He spends so much time being hypnotized by the boy’s bright teal eyes, that he hadn’t seen it before.

            Naruto shakes the shock out of his mind, holding out an arm to help the red-head up, and takes a moment look him over for any other surprises. Gaara may be a little taller than him, but he seems so much smaller. He’s also so pale, almost like porcelain. “He is in major need of sunshine,” Naruto decides quickly. A brief image of the duo laying next to each other in the grass looking at clouds crosses his mind. He immediately professionally fights the rising warmth of his cheeks because it has recently become quite the job around the other Jinchuriki.

            “Okay, sorry,” Gaara says quietly, taking his friend’s hand, and glancing around the room as he stands up. The floor is flooded, and the walls are tall. It’s a lonely sort of room, but Gaara finds some comfort in the peaceful darkness. However, this water is dreadful. He hates the sensation of the liquid soaking his sandals and pants leg. “Why aren’t you wet?!” He demands when he notices that the other boy is on top of the water completely dry.

            “Huh?!” Naruto gasps, growing pink, before recovering, “Oh… Sorry, I guess I’m just used to it. I’ve been practicing chakra control.” So much for his new job…

            “I see.” The red-head nods. Looking around the room again, two large red eyes capture his attention. They instantly remind him of Naruto’s when he uses tailed-beast chakra. “Is that Kurama?” He asks quietly.

            “Yeah, c’mon,” Naruto says excitedly, grabbing the sand ninja’s hand without truly thinking, and run-walks to the large cage. The sand ninja stumbles through the water to keep up. “Kuramaaa! I brought Gaara so we could talk about things,” The yellow-haired ninja calls.

            **“And holding hands is necessary to talk to me?”** Kurama’s deep voices teases. Gaara feels Naruto’s hand tense before letting go quickly. The lose of warmth causes him to frown.

            “Listen furball, I’ve had enough of your teasing! I’ll come in there!” Naruto growls, but he can’t hide the humor in his voice. Kurama’s laugh shakes Gaara to the core, causing him to shuffle a little closer to the blonde until their shoulders touch. When Gaara became so comfortable touching another person, he didn’t know… but he decides that this feeling in his chest is indeed comfort.

            **“Will you now? Why don’t I just come out there? All you have to do is release the seal.”** Kurama invites. Naruto rolls his eyes.

            “I’m not strong enough yet, Kurama. I promised you that I’ll get rid of that cage once I am! I never go back on a promise,” The blonde asserts.

            **“I know, kit,”** The fox says fondly before resting his eyes on Gaara, **“So, you’re the one who cages my brother. You’re very small.”**

            “Um… Sorry?” The red-head apologizes softly, wincing at the loud laughter again.

            **“Don’t be. Shukaku has been an exhausting crazy beast since childhood. Truthfully, I feel bad for _you_ , but you’ve held the burden with admirable strength. I understand why my kit wants you around. I suppose that I’m okay with it… for now.” **

“Thank you.” Gaara takes a deep breath and steps closer to the Kyuubi. He doesn’t have time to think about how that strange form of blessing makes him feel, “I’ve come because I would like to understand the tailed-beast inside of me. By doing so, I believe it will help me understand myself.”

            **“This generation of humans is filled with many surprises I see.”** Kurama says amusedly. **“Let me tell you a tale, kits.”** With that, the fox begins telling them the story of the tailed-beasts’ creation. Gaara listened intently while Naruto threw kunai in the air in boredom. A man named Hagoromo created Kurama and his eight brothers and sisters a long long time ago. Their chakras used to be one, so now they have a permanent link to one another which is why Gaara and Naruto can sense each other. Humans began to fear their power and started trapping and controlling them. Thus, eventually creating the Jinchuriki.

            “I see… I am sorry for the terrible things that you’ve gone through at the hands of humans.” The red-head apologizes contemplatively, now sitting cross legged in a dry island of sand with Naruto half leaning on him, dozing off.

            **“I believe that you’ve gone through terrible things at the hands of humans as well, like Naruto,”** Kurama suggests. Gaara nods, looking at his yellow-haired companion. The peace of his sleeping face is fascinating. Will Gaara be able to rest like that one day?

            “So… His name is Shukaku?” His voice is quiet when he asks the question weighing on his mind. The voice in his head had always claimed to be his mother… Everything had always been for mother. At least he thought.

            **“The raccoon is a trickster. He has taken advantage of his poorly made cage and pretended to be your mother in attempt to break free.”** Kurama reaches a clawed paw out of his cage and touches Gaara’s tattoo. The boy is too surprised to react, **“Take this small piece of my chakra. Until you find someone to fashion you an actual seal, then you will need it to strengthen your mind and body to hold my brother. I hate cages, but I also don’t want Shukaku to tear you up from the inside either… Naruto has grown attached to you.”**

            “He has?” Gaara asks with a blush on his face. The blonde is currently lightly snoring with a small bit of drool coming out of his mouth. “Kurama, I would like to make peace with Shukaku, but I don’t have a space like this in my mind. It’s difficult for us to communicate clearly.”

            **“You two kits surprise me every second,”** The fox snickers, **“Tonight, meditate with Naruto and I’ll tell him how to help you.”**

            “Thank you.” The red-head smiles. Kurama returns the gesture with a fierce grin before getting serious.

            **“It would be very unfortunate for you if you were to fight one of Naruto’s pathetic friends and kill them. I don’t tolerate weaklings, but Naruto also has a soft spot for his schoolmates. He would be very upset if they perished, and I will delight in the chance to stretch my tails. This is my only warning to not upset my kit,”** The fox growls. Gaara freezes in place in shock but he can’t say that he doesn’t understand what the Kyuubi means. Naruto may share his bloodlust, but not his questionable morality. If Gaara wants to remain friends with him, then he should shape his moral compass differently. Before the boy can reply, Naruto shifts from his spot on his shoulder with a loud yawn. Kurama suddenly snaps his head up and sniffs the air bitterly.

            “What’d I miss-” Naruto begins before Kurama growls loudly at something behind them.

            **“UCHIHA! How dare you enter here?! Keep your filthy mind controlling Sharingan away from us!”** The Kyuubi begins thrashing behind the cage at the sight of Sasuke. Naruto springs into action, half slipping into the cage to put a hand on an angry paw calmingly. He utters soothing words in an effort to cool the fox down. Rather than injure his host, Kurama bitterly calms down.

            “Yo, Sasuke! What are you doing here?... _How_ did you get here?” Naruto asks as he moves closely next to Gaara. Sasuke is too busy staring in awe at the Kyuubi behind them to answer.

            “I’m sorry for upsetting you, Kurama. I only used my eyes to come collect Naruto. The next fight is beginning, and it’s important to him.” Sasuke says almost reverently with a half bow. Naruto snorts at the action.

            **“See kit? This is how to show proper respect. You-”** Kurama bolsters.

            “Oh, shut-up, furball.” Naruto laughs, interrupting his. Kurama attempts to swipe at him but misses. “Who is fighting?”

            “Hinata…” Sasuke begins, “And Neji.” Naruto narrows his eyes and takes Gaara’s hand roughly. He doesn’t have time to offer an apology.

            “We’re leaving.” He asserts before pushing all their chakra out of his mindscape. Kurama grins, will today be the day they get to kill someone? He hopes so but knowing Naruto he’ll probably talk the enemy down with a heart to heart during the fight instead of silencing them with his claws.

            Sakura watches as Naruto and Gaara’s eyes fly open. The blonde instantly forms a frown on his face as he gets up and runs to the railing. She notices how his tight grip crumples the metal of the bars. He’s just in time to see Hinata take her place in front of her once beloved cousin. Rock Lee joins them and begins explaining Hyuga family dynamics to everyone. She can tell Naruto is listening intently, waiting for a reason to jump down there after Neji. Before she can go comfort him, Gaara falls into place by his side. The other boy’s presence instantly causes the tension in his shoulders to release. _“Huh… They’ve gotten kinda close…”_ He stays that way until Neji begins monologuing about destiny. Naruto’s fuse blows.

            “That does it! Who the hell gave you the right to tell her what she can or can’t be?! Hinata, don’t let this punk get in your head! Stop standing there frozen and kick his ass!” He snarls staring daggers at Neji. Hinata stares in shock at the outburst, a blush crosses her cheeks, but she claims a new air of confidence when returning her gaze back to her opponent. Neji gives the girl one last chance to back out, and Sasuke hopes that she takes it. She has no chance against her cousin, and Naruto is in a dangerous state.

            No such luck, and the battle is brutal. It’s bloody and unforgiving. Each Hyuga fights in their clan style, going blow for blow for a long time. Unfortunately, Hinata isn’t strong enough to block Neji’s attacks forever. After many unforgiving blows to the girl’s chakra points, he completely blocks her chakra flow.

            “That look in his eyes is definitely intent to kill…” Sakura whispers.

            “Why won’t she give up? Better question, why isn’t anyone calling the match?” Kankuro asks stupefied. That girl is obviously no match for him. Are they just going to let her die?

            “Naruto has a habit of never giving up. It’s his ninja way. That rubs off on people.” Sasuke says quietly watching his friend shake in his skin. The blonde yells stubborn encouragement to the girl below while trying to contain his bitter reaction to the scene. At some point he almost climbed over the railing, but Gaara cemented his feet to the floor with his sand. That’s kinda handy. “They won’t call the match until they’ve seen all of Neji’s skill. He’s a prodigy.”

            Suddenly Hinata’s body is flying with blood coming from her mouth. Neji uppercut her so hard that she caught air. The girl coughs violently and attempts to charge at her cousin one final time. Neji sends a powerful blow to her abdomen that sends her to the ground. Resiliently she gets up battered and beaten. In a fit of blind rage at a comment she makes, Neji rushes to her ignoring the Proctor’s command to stop. That’s the final straw for Naruto. He shatters his sand prison and disappears in a flash of yellow hair. Teams 7 follows immediately. Jonin rush to stop the Hyuga boy to protect Hinata, but they aren’t fast enough to get there first. Before anyone can comprehend, Naruto has Neji held above him by the front of his shirt growling loudly. Neji tries to fight the grip but it is too strong. It’s a testament to his self-control that the Hyuga jerk isn’t dead on the ground.

            “Quit. Moving.” Naruto breathes threateningly, barely containing the urge to throw his body across the room. “You. Are. Done. Got it?” Each word is slow and precise. Neji stills his body and his eyes shine with rage. His own pool with red color. He hopes that the other boy’s body blocks everyone else’s view of his current physical form.

            “Thank you for your help Naruto. We’ll take it from here.” Kakashi’s cool voice comes from his side. His warning is still clear. Naruto takes a deep breath, lets Neji go, and turns around towards his worried friends and Hinata. _“Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around and show him how you can send your fist_ through _his abdomen. That would teach him. Don’t. Turn. Around.”_ Naruto repeats. Kurama huffs, **_“You’re no fun.”_**

            Hinata is rushed to the hospital, and Naruto can’t help but to stare at her blood on the floor. He reaches down, cups some in his fist, and turns around to present it to Neji.

            “What? She was weak don’t you see that? Her destiny was to fail because she _is_ a failure. You are too, deep down. I don’t care what kind of newfound strength you have. Your destiny is clear. Once a failure. Always a failure.” Neji bites at him taking a few steps closer.

            “If you don’t shut your mouth about fate and destiny, then the next blood to fill my hand will be yours, got it? We make our own destiny as we grow as shinobi... as people. You don’t get to decide what people can and can’t be. I believe in myself. I believe in my friends. We can be anyone we want because the only one bound by fate is _you_ because you don’t believe in yourself, your friends, or your family. That girl is your family, and you wanted to kill her. Trust me. I know it when I see it. Why don’t you think about that when you go to sleep tonight? Take your righteous monologuing and shove it!” Naruto growls and turns to leave. Neji watches him go in complete shock. **_“What do you call what you just did then?”_** Kurama snickers. _“Shut it, furball.”_


	12. Shukaku Is A Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am really sorry for the delay.
> 
> Things got really hectic a couple of weeks ago. There was a shooting on my campus and real life really took its toll on me. I'm back now, and I have my whole summer free to work on this fic! So make sure you are subscribed to this story to see the goodies I've got planned. I hope you enjoy the chapter! More soon.
> 
> XO

            “Gaara?... Gaara?” Kankuro worriedly attempts to gain his little brother’s attention by gently shaking his shoulder. The proctor announced the next battle a minute ago and the red head didn’t even stir at the mention of his name. Since the commotion between Naruto and Neji happened he has been leaning on the railing with his palms on his temples. He’s practically shaking. Migraines are not a good sign for anyone. Any minute and his sand will go haywire. Kankuro meets Naruto’s eyes and understanding passes between them: they have to get him out of here. “Little bro, we’re gonna get you out of here okay?” He says trying to lead him away from the railing. Across the arena, he catches the worried blue eyes of his sister who immediately begins running in their direction.

            “Is he going to be okay?” Sakura asks with wide eyes. Naruto sighs and plasters on a smile.

            “He’s going to be fine, ya know? He’s exhausted and Shukaku is fighting him, I can feel it. We’re gonna take him out of here and I don’t know how long we’re going to be, so fill me in about the finals later at dinner okay?” He explains and his teammate nod.

            “Is there a problem here? You’ll be disqualified from the finals if you don’t enter the battle in the next minute,” The proctor calls from his place below. Gaara’s chosen opponent, Naruto’s friend Rock Lee, stretches next to him. Kankuro glances at his brother who is now vocally announcing his pain.

            “Go ahead and call the match, there isn’t going to be a fight this round. Congratulations kid, you win.” He announces in his usual sarcastic manner and with Naruto supporting his weight they walk towards the exit.

            “I’m afraid your friend must be the one to announce his forfeiture,” The proctor sighs. Gaara for his part tries to pay attention to what’s going on, but it’s difficult because his migraine is going through him like ocean waves and making him nauseous. Getting the gist of the proctor’s statement he holds up his head.

            “I forfeit,” He groans. The outburst of surprise by his forfeiture is almost enough to make him throw up. Why must they be so loud? The rebellious demon within him is certainly not improving his current state. Shukaku’s eagerness to take control has been growing every second for the last few minutes. Naruto’s outburst against Neji earlier had been emotionally distracting, and Gaara absentmindedly loosened his reigns on the beast inside him. What a perfectly messy cherry to go on top of this perfectly messy day. Gaara is in no particular mood to engage in another fight that will only further complicate things for him. And believe him, talking to a crazed demon is a fight. **_“Let me out. Let me kill the kid. Feed me. FEED ME,”_** Shukaku demands. Gaara winces and Naruto holds him a little tighter as if to comfort him. _“Please don’t do this. I’m sorry,”_ he hasn’t ever held a full conversation with Shukaku. It’s only ever been brief twisted threats. Needless to say, this isn’t going well. **_“You can’t erase me like the others. I won’t let you!”_** It feels like Shukaku is clawing his way out of him. _“I don’t want to hurt you.” **“LIES!”**_

            “WHAAAT?!!!” People exclaim all around the arena as their eyes continue to bore into Gaara after his surprising declaration. He’s used to people staring at him constantly, but one would think that they’d be more inclined to actually listen to what he says. Guess not. Gaara lets out a frustrated sigh and Naruto’s concerned gaze spurs on his growing irritation. He wouldn’t be in this confusing mess if it weren’t for him. Mindlessly killing people is a much easier way to live. **_“Yes, kill for me. Kill for yourself. You know it’s what you want.”_** Shukaku’s crazed raspy voice has never been in Gaara’s head more than this moment. It probably wasn’t easy for Naruto in the beginning either. He resigns his brief animosity for the blonde. _“This isn’t the life that I want for us…”_ **_“Us?! How dare you speak of us, weak little boy!”_**

            “I forfeit!” Gaara repeats louder, and the boys make their way towards the exit faster. The proctor remains silent below in the arena instead of calling the match. _“Does the fool think that I’m joking or something?!”_ His head aches, his blood pressure rises and Shukaku writhes within him. **_“He is a fool. You should kill him.”_**  He’s got to leave this building now.

            “Do you find me a weak opponent?! I can assure you that I am not!” Rock Lee pledges as he moves to block the red head’s path with blinding speed. Involuntarily Gaara’s sand kicks up around him and Naruto. Kankuro quickly stepped away from the brewing storm. Naruto is the only person he has ever seen handle his brother’s sand defenses. He’ll let him handle that.  The bushy browed ninja flinches for a second, but a determined fire ignites in his eyes. Great, another brave determined leaf ninja. Is it the water that they drink or something? Or is Naruto just that influential on everyone? **_“Kill HIM.”_** _“We can’t kill everyone, Shukaku!”_

            “I am not in the mood to play games today. Goodbye,” He bites, trying to reign in his overwhelming emotions and the threatening spikes of sand pointing at the other ninja. Pain causes his vision to blur, and he presses his palms to his temples. People are beginning to crowd around Rock Lee now, luckily far enough away from his spikes. Their annoying voices melded together. _“Please stop. I’m sorry. Let me try to make things better.”_ **“You’re a sad broken little boy. You’re the one who needs help to stop all the misery that follows you. All you have to do is let go of me, and I’ll make it all go away,”** Shukaku offers, trying a less abrasive tactic. _“No… We have to work together to make things better. Can’t you see that we are killing each other?”_ He wishes the assertion had been firmer, but he’s so exhausted.

            “Hey little brother. Are you doing okay?” Kankuro worries just outside the spikes. Naruto is now completely supporting Gaara’s weight now because his knees had buckled. It’s a dumb question and Kankuro knows it. Of course, he isn’t okay, but he’s never tried to talk his brother down from an episode before. Naruto talks a lot… maybe it actually helps. Gaara doesn’t answer. Instead a spherical shield replaces the spikes, encasing the two boys. The muffled sounds are less intrusive now, but Gaara can barely breathe.

            “Naruto I c-can’t bre-breathe,” He panics and clutches the front of Naruto’s baggy jumpsuit. His sudden jerky movements loosen the blonde’s grip and he falls to the ground.

            “Shh, look at me. Breathe with me.” Naruto soothes as he kneels next to him. Gaara screams and clutches his hair.

            “He’s fighting me so much. I can’t hold on to him,” Naruto pulls him into his arms.

            “I’ve got you. Try to breathe. In. Out.” The blonde rubs his back soothingly.

            “Back off punks. Give them some room!” Kankuro barks at the other nosey ninja to get away. Naruto’s friends begin doing the same causing the group to widen as people moved a little farther away.

            “Hey Lee, let it go, okay? Focus on beating Neji in the finals.” Sakura looks sternly at their friend until he devolves into a rather disturbing flurry of conversation about youthful energy, increased training, and rivalry. She rolls her eyes, but plasters on an enthusiastic face all the same. Immediately Rock Lee drops down to do one hundred one handed push-ups at his sensei’s request when the proctor finally calls the match.

            “Are you doing any better?” The blonde is frowning sadly, Gaara can hear it in his voice.

            “No,” He huffs, and holds onto his friend tighter. Naruto sighs, puts his forehead on his, and rocks him gently.

            “Then we need to go, okay?” He moves to stand up, but Gaara clutches him tighter keeping him in place.

             “Okay,” The red head whispers, lets his sand loosen, and teleport them outside near the tree line. Not the best idea for energy conservation, but if Gaara has to let go of Naruto to walk, he might explode. It’s probably just his migraine causing his eyes to be overly sensitive to the light, but when the sand dissipates, there’s a golden hue surrounding Naruto that leaves him in awe. That is, until he abruptly blacks out. Shukaku’s dark laughter is the last thing he’s aware of.

            “Kankuro!” Temari calls from the other side of the crowd catching her breath. She can run fast, but the action over here happened faster. She pushes her way through and hugs her younger brother, trying to keep her tears at bay. “We have to go after him.”

            “Temmy, it’s okay. I trust Naruto. He will take care of him. He’s probably the only one who can.” He assures her, but the guilt of not chasing after them is eating at him. What can they really do, though? If they all go, Baki will be suspicious and so will everyone else involved in the attack plan. They’re safer here, pretending to go through with the plan. “We _have_ to stay here.” He says pointedly until he knows that she understands.

            “We’ll let you know what you miss if you guys want to go after them,” Sakura offers with a concerned smile on her face. She’s trying to keep the mood light, but it isn’t quite working.

            “Thank you, but we should stay here.” Kankuro answers. The blonde girl that Sakura beat earlier walks up with many bruises on her face, her arms crossed, and a glint in her eye. Trouble. Great.

            “Was that Naruto’s boyfriend or something? I knew that Uzumaki kid was a freak, Sakura, but who knew he could find his match?” Ino asks with a smirk towards the pink haired kunoichi, trying to irk her on. Sakura’s eyes drip with venom and she whips around with her mouth open ready to speak but is beaten to the punch.

            “Freak? I think you should watch what you say and mind your own business, blondie.” Temari smiles as sweetly as she can, but she’s sure her eyes are also dripping with venom. She knows girls like Ino who say whatever they can to get under someone’s skin. Her brother is not going to be used in this girl’s game. Not under her watch. “I wouldn’t want to have to add more bruises to that pretty little face.”

            “Oh yeah?” Ino taunts, thinking that the sand kunoichi is bluffing, “I think your defensiveness means that I’m right. Are you embarrassed?” Sakura quickly takes two steps into her personal space, seething.

            “Why should anyone be embarrassed, but you?! How do you always manage to act so disgusting and catty? Grow up,” She bites in a surprisingly mature way before turning around to walk to the end of the balcony. Sasuke cuts Ino a disgusted glance before following his rosy haired teammate. Ino attempts to retort but her bored/annoyed teammate shuts her up.

            “Ino, Choji is about to fight. Do you think you can quit being petty over things you don’t actually care about enough to watch someone that you do care about?” He groans. She flinches and a hint of shame crosses her eyes.

            “Sorry,” She half whispers to Temari.

            “Save it. Don’t use my brother like that again. He isn’t a pawn in this game you’re playing with Sakura, and neither is Naruto. Keep their names out of your mouth or you’ll be seeing a lot more of me, and it won’t be a good thing,” Temari promises and turns to follow Team 7 further down the balcony with her brother at her heels. Shikamaru discretely watches her as she goes with a small smile on his lips.

            “Of course, she would be the kind of girl that you like!” Ino says exasperatedly when she catches her teammate’s gaze. He laughs.

            “You should keep acting stupid, so she comes around more,” He smirks. She rolls her eyes and puts her head in her hands.

            “I am stupid. I didn’t even really mean what I said. I just wanted to make her angry. She just makes me so angry all of the time,” She slumps to the floor in defeat not for the first time today.

            “I know,” He says, joining her.

            Naruto keeps Gaara from completely falling to the ground by grasping him tightly. One second the boy was staring at him with wide eyes, and then next his head snapped backwards. It shocked him so much he almost didn’t react in time. Sand kicks up wildly in a sporadic cloud. Definitely Shukaku’s doing.

            **_“Foolish boy. He didn’t use the chakra I gave him. Quick, you’ll have to control it from within him, kit,”_** Kurama says urgently, kickstarting Naruto’s reflexes, but not his brain.

            “When did you give him chakra?” He questions while laying Gaara’s body gently on the soft grass without much thought. Let it not be said that the blonde is a quick thinker.

            **_“We don’t have time for pointless conversation. Do as I tell you or we’re going to have bigger problems on our hands!”_** Kurama snaps, hoping to knock some sense into the boy. Sand is getting thick now, soon Shukaku will choke Naruto with it and break free. Gaara’s body begins shaking and breaking out into sweat.

            “Okay, okay,” Naruto acts quickly under Kurama’s instruction. He places one hand on Gaara’s forehead and the other on his chest above his heart. Taking one breath in, he wills Kurama’s chakra to these two points like the fox tells him to. It’s difficult because Shukaku’s powerful force tries to hide it away, but he manages. The goal here is to block Shukaku’s access to Gaara’s mind and soul, so he can’t forcefully take over his body while he’s unconscious. It won’t be a cage like Kurama’s, but rather a protective barrier. “It’s not working!” He panics when he still doesn’t open his eyes and the shaking doesn’t stop.

            **_“Damnit! It must not be enough. I underestimated my brother’s strength,”_** Kurama barks, **_“We’ll have to give him more.”_**

Naruto nods urgently and closes his eyes. He imagines the chakra within him as a river, and lets it flow to his hands and into Gaara’s body. From within his body he wills the chakra to repel Shukaku’s. For good measure he weaves some of his own chakra in with Kurama’s. He can’t manage to think about why at this very minute, because suddenly Gaara’s body goes still and he’s taking deep breathes.

            “Gaara? Hey… You’re okay… shhh,” Naruto coos and pulls the upper half of his body into his lap when the red head opens his eyes. Their normal bright teal color is dull and hazy. Naruto holds him tightly.

            “Naruto?” Gaara chokes out and gently clutches onto his friend’s arms.

            “I’m right here. Everything is fine, I’m going to take you to the hospital now. Your body is not doing so good right now.” Naruto whispers, hoists him up in his arms, and supports his weight.

            “No hospital,” Gaara groans against the blonde’s neck when his head lulls. Naruto shivers, blushes, and scolds himself for reacting like that at a time like this. “Oh, I’m going to throw up.”

            “That’s why you need to go… oh please don’t,” Naruto cries when the red head jerks away from him, but still manages to throw up on the yellow haired ninja’s clothes. “Gross… You’re lucky you’re cute,” He sighs, lifts him up again and makes his way to the hospital. Kurama says that when Gaara is better, they’ll help him set up his mindscape so he can talk to Shukaku. Communication is how they became close, and it will be how these two will resolve their issues too.


	13. Just Sleep

            Gaara wakes up in a soft bed with someone clinging tightly to his side and another person slumped over in a chair with their feet propped up on a table next to him. It must be nighttime, because he can vaguely see the outline of the moon behind the window shades. The room is too dark to make anything out clearly. His first instinct is to panic, but he’s too exhausted to manage that. Sitting up gently to inspect the person attached to him, he realizes that it’s Temari. Her blonde hair is messily draped over her face, no longer held up with ties. Gaara turns his head to inspect to other person who he realizes is his brother without his face paint on. They’ve never looked so peaceful around him and it makes his heart feel lighter than it ever has. Gently he replaces his side with a pillow for Temari to rest on and makes his way off the bed to stretch. The first thing that he notices is that Shukaku is pleasantly still. Gaara can still feel him, and he definitely is not silent, but he isn’t thrashing around violently like before. Once he fully recovers, the angry murmurs won’t bother him as much. He also notices that Kurama’s chakra amount within him has grown significantly and centered itself in two places within his body. There’s another chakra signature intertwined there too. Something that distinctly feels familiar about… Naruto. _“Did he use his chakra to help me?”_ Gaara finds himself smiling widely enough that his cheeks hurt. **_“Enjoy it while you can. I will be free one day.”_** His smile disappears.

            “Gaara?!” Temari panics when she rises from her sleep. She wildly searches the room and relaxes when her eyes land on her youngest brother. “You should be resting. You’ve had a rough couple of days.” She pats the bed next to her to encourage him to comply.

            “Days?!” The red head exclaims when he moves to sit back down on the bed. Kankuro shakes himself awake and nods his head, yawning. He snatches a pillow from the bed and puts it behind his head. Temari snuck the top throw blanket and put it around her shoulders.

            “Yeah little bro, it has been two days since the Preliminaries. Do you remember anything about it? It was bad,” Kankuro asks, “We got really worried about you.” Gaara looks guiltily at his hands.

            “I remember bits and pieces. I apologize for worrying you. I had been very distracted, and I began to lose control of Shukaku…” He snaps his head up. “I didn’t kill one of Naruto’s friends, did I???” He desperately asks, quickly searching the face of his siblings for any sign of what he had done. No luck.

            “You started losing control before your fight began, so you forfeited. No one got hurt. Honestly, this episode was very tame in comparison to the others,” Kankuro shrugged. “I mean, I didn’t think you minded killing people, Gaara.” The red head stays silent. What is he supposed to say? That he’s not bloodthirsty anymore? It would be a lie and they would know it. Besides, he doesn’t want to lie…

            “We…no, everyone was surprised that you forfeited. When you lose control like that, usually you start demanding to fight. I think Kankuro is asking what changed?” Temari asks far more gently. The word ‘murder’ is only implied, not spoken. Truth it is.

            “Naruto… I guess. I was in no condition to fight rationally there. He would have been upset if I had lost control and killed his friend. Look at what happened with that girl. I didn’t want to hurt him…” Gaara sighs, “He has a lot more control than I do. I want to be like him and learn from him.”

            “Uhhh. Maybe don’t be exactly like him. That kid might have more control, but he is still really scary. Did you see how he almost shredded that Neji guy up with his hands? He threatened to do the same to me without blinking! He’s vicious when he wants to be.” Kankuro says with wide eyes. _“If it’s even possible, his older brother might be even more scared of Naruto than he is of him,”_ Gaara thinks to himself, frowning. His older brother holds up his hands misreading Gaara’s expression. “Don’t be mad at me! I’m just stating the truth. I still think he’s a good kid, I’m just saying he has issues too. He’s not perfect.”

            “I don’t believe that he is perfect. My point is that he didn’t kill that guy. He has enough control to choose to do what he feels is the right thing even if he wants to do the wrong thing. He is a good friend and I want to be strong enough to make that choice like him.” He tells his siblings, hoping they will understand. Temari smiles with tears in her eyes, and Kankuro looks almost proud. In the time that they have been in this village, Gaara has had tremendous emotional growth. It’s everything Temari has ever wanted for her youngest brother, and everything Kankuro didn’t realize he wanted for him.

            “And when Naruto does have trouble with control and doing the right thing, he has friends that help him. They want to protect him because they love him. Kankuro and I love you too. We’re here to help and protect you,” She smiles and holds Gaara’s hand. He stares at her, confused. It’s true that recently they have been treating him differently, but is it really possible that they could truly love him? He wants it to be true. It might be the thing that he has wished for the most since he gave up on their father.

            “I know our whole childhood has been confusing and destructive, but Temari and I have made this decision together. We are finally going to be a real family. No matter what it takes.” Kankuro says stoically. He tries to ignore how his voice breaks a couple of times because of the lump in his throat. Before the older sand siblings know it, they are both swept up in a tight uncharacteristic hug by their emotional little brother.

            “T-Thank you for n-not hat-i-i-ng me,” Gaara sobs into their shoulders. Temari joins in on the tears, and Kankuro succumbs to the tear fest too after a few moments against his will. They stay like that for a long time.

            “Gaara, we want to talk to you about something important. It’s something that might get us in a whole lot of trouble, but we think that it is the right thing,” Temari begins when she pulls away. The red head studies her carefully.

            “You want to disobey father’s orders and not help them attack Konoha,” Gaara finishes for her. She looks at him shocked.

            “How did you know?” She gasps.

            “It wasn’t hard to figure out, given that you two said that you want to protect me. They want to, and have always, used me as a living weapon. By protecting Konoha, you’d be protecting me. I don’t want to destroy Naruto’s home, but is disobeying father what you truly want?” Gaara asks seriously.

            “We’ve made our decision. We just need a plan,” Kankuro ruffles Gaara’s hair who all but beams at the touch. With that loving glint in his eye, his little brother looks like a normal kid… if you ignore his normal unaffected vibe.

            “What is our first step? With Gaara out of the Preliminaries, the plan is already set back, but now we’re also in danger of backlash from the others. I don’t think the place we are renting is safe.” Temari points out. “It is a miracle no one has sought us out here.” Gaara nods.

            “Naruto will help us,” He says confidently. “Should we go now?” He asks trying to hide his eagerness. Kankuro snickers next to him.

            “We probably shouldn’t go now. It’s late, and we don’t know where he lives.” The middle child points out. Gaara looks away hiding a blush.

            “I do,” He whispers.

            “Why do you know where he lives?” Temari asks in a stern motherly voice.

            “Um… Our first night here I stuck out and went to find him to kill him?” Gaara answers sheepishly. His sister stares at him open mouthed.

            “What happened? Obviously, you didn’t end up killing the kid,” Kankuro asks, now very interested. Gaara’s embarrassment grows immensely and he puts a pillow over his face. One day he’ll be able to regulate this influx of new feelings, but today isn’t the day.

            “Oh. Well… he was just sleeping on the couch, and I just. Sort of. Watched him sleep?” He mumbles. Temari smacks his leg lightly. Kankuro bursts out laughing loudly.

            “Gaara! That was creepy. You can’t go into people’s apartments and watch them sleep!” She cries.

            “I mean didn’t Naruto watch Gaara sleep for a full day before you kicked him out?” Kankuro laughs louder.

            “What?!” The red head exclaims, clutching his heart. It’s beating too fast.

            “Yeah when he took you to the hospital, he refused to leave you. He was really worried about you. Temmy kicked him out this morning because he wasn’t sleeping.” Kankuro smiles knowingly at his little brother. Naruto is a dedicated kid, that’s for sure.

            “Oh…” Gaara says softly, “I was worried that he would be mad at me.”

            “Why?” Temari asks.

            “I kind of threw up all over him…” He whispers, hiding his face in embarrassment again. Calm down… Calm down… Ignore Shukaku….

            “That’s why he stunk!” Kankuro burst out loudly in laughter again. Gaara groans and moves his hands to his hair. His emotions start flickering and his breathing gets difficult. Too much. When will the littlest things stop overwhelming him?

            “Are you okay?” Temari asks him. He shakes his head.

            “I’m overwhelmed…” He answers, “I’m really sorry.”

            “Shh, don’t be. We understand. It’s not your fault,” Temari soothes, “Breathe in. Out. We’ll find Naruto in the morning. He’ll probably be training somewhere with his team for the Finals in a month.”

            “Okay.” He agrees and settles down. After a while his growing panic attack went away, and they were asleep again.

            Across town, in a small shabby apartment, Naruto tosses and turns in his bed. This is his third sleepless night. A hot shower hasn’t helped. Counting kunai knives didn’t help. Sakura’s stupid herbs that she’s been interested in recently haven’t helped. He’s growing delirious, and no matter the worried pleas of his teammates and Kurama, he can’t manage to shake off his concern for Gaara.

            Throwing off the blanket he makes his way from the bedroom to the living room. From his bed, he can see the open window. The wind blowing the curtain is annoying. He didn’t even know exactly when it was opened. Passing the couch, he finds the likely source of the problem.

            “I gave you a key for a reason.” Naruto sighs. He’s too tired to keep up the charade that it never happened. Sasuke peeks open an eye and frowns.

            “I didn’t want the door to wake you up. I hoped that you were finally sleeping.” He answers sadly realizing that he wasn’t getting any rest after all.

            “Thanks for caring, teme.” Naruto sighs as he sinks into the armchair, “You want a blanket?”

            “I’m fine. This is really unhealthy, Naruto.” Sasuke scolds and crosses his arms.

            “Tell me something I don’t know. I’ve tried to sleep.” The yellow haired boy groans.

            “Do you want me to knock you out?” Sasuke half jokes holding up a fist. He’d do it if it meant the boy would sleep.

            “I want to rest, not be concussed,” Naruto laughs.

            “But in the hospital, you’d be closer to Gaara. It couldn’t be all bad.” The Uchiha teases lightly. He doesn’t know how to assure him that the red head will be okay. Naruto is vulnerable right now, and he can’t help but feel that this is the reason that he can’t sleep.

            “Oh, shut up.”

            “My mom used to sing to me when I couldn’t sleep… My brother…” Sasuke trails off. He is angry that these happy memories are beginning to pop up now.

            “You’re not going to start singing to me, are you?” The blonde groans. Sasuke laughs.

            “No, no. I was just thinking that my brother… Well, when we were kids, he used to tell me stories when I couldn’t sleep.” The raven-haired boy manages to say before he backed out. This is the last time he’ll let himself think fondly of his brother. It’s for Naruto. He is doing it for Naruto.

            “Oh… No one has ever told be a story before. They didn’t like me in the orphanage… and then I got to old for stories, ya know?” Naruto sighs and sits more comfortably in the chair, propping up his feet on the table, and closes his eyes. Sasuke smiles.

            “I’ve got a good one, it always worked for me.” He then begins to narrate his most treasured bedtime story from his childhood. Soon his friend’s familiar light snores fill the room. He gets up to grab a blanket from his bedroom and drapes it over the sleeping boy. “Night, Naruto.”


	14. Always

            Naruto wakes up to the warm late afternoon sun on his face and grass beneath his head. It’s pleasant and extremely wrong. Didn’t he fall asleep three seconds into Sasuke’s boring bedtime story?... In his living room? He sits up, rubs his face, and realizes he is in the middle of the training field that Team 7 usually practices in.

            “Very funny guys,” Naruto groans and lays back down in the grass. Something falls painfully into his lap and he yelps. Sakura’s grin eyes shine with mischief.

            “Hey, it’s not our fault that you slept over half the day away. You’ve can’t go slacking when the finals are a month away. You don’t even know who you are fighting,” She sits across from him and pulls out a similar package that she dropped on him. “It was supposed to be lunch. Now it is dinner.” She shrugs and begins munching on rice. Naruto smiles and begin digging in.

            “So, you kidnapped me?” He accuses with his mouth full. “Who am I fighting, huh?” Bits of rice fall out of his mouth and Sakura shrieks at him about how gross he is. She shoves a napkin in his hands and rolls her eyes.

            “Actually, you were so deep in sleep that we couldn’t wake you fully. So, we coaxed your semi-conscious self out here with ramen. That version of you is less annoying, dobe. You should be more like him.” Sasuke snickers from behind him. Turning his head, he can see the Uchiha swinging around a training sword like a fool. He debates on whether or not to tease him about that childish story he told him last night. Naruto thinks better of it. Sasuke was trying to be nice and help him sleep. They had run out of options, and Sasuke resorted to some hidden precious memories of his childhood. It’d be wrong to make fun of something that he holds dear and secret in his heart. It was also actually nice to have a normal kid experience for once, even if it was many years to late and a boring story. _“Or maybe Sasuke is finally bad at something,”_ He snickers to himself.

            “Of course, he was less annoying. He was promised ramen. Promise me ramen more often, and I’d be less difficult too,” Naruto decides as he quickly polishes off the last piece of fried pork and jumps up. “I’m gonna stretch my legs,” He announces, quickly allows Kurama’s power to transform his body, and darts away on all fours to run the perimeter.

            “Should we be worried that he seems more comfortable on all fours rather than his legs?” Sakura sighs still eating her food. Sasuke shrugs as he comes to collect his food as well.

            “He’s probably fine. Killing isn’t the only beastly instinct that comes with his connection to Kurama. Sometimes he just has to run, I guess. It also probably makes Kurama feel less trapped and oppressed when Naruto does this.” Sasuke considers.

            “That makes sense. I draw the line at peeing everywhere…” She giggles before trailing off into silence. After a few minutes and a small burst of courage, Sakura puts her hand over Sasuke’s. “He still doesn’t know that he’s fighting you in the finals. I’m a terrible friend for saying this, but I’m worried that he will lose control try to kill you.” She frowns, “Then the village Jonin would be forced to attack him! I don’t want to lose my team over this battle.” Sasuke smiles.

            “You worry way too much. That isn’t going to happen. You should have the same amount of faith in him that he has for you…” He gives her a pointed look and she guiltily looks away, “Please don’t ask him to hold back against me. He has worked hard on his own skills and will work even harder in the upcoming weeks. As will I. It would be an insult to him, me, and our friendship if we didn’t give it our all.” The Uchiha waits until she agrees.

            “Fine.” She sighs, “Ugh, Kakashi sensei is four hours late this time. Where is he? I’m going to clobber him! He needs to work out our training schedule, or we are all going to do miserably in the finals.”

            “Better question. Where is Naruto? He’s disappeared.” Sasuke gets up suddenly and scans the whole field. They give each other a worried glance.

            Naruto is on his third lap around the field and the wind in his hair feels great. But, there is something in the forest that is tugging at his attention every time he passes a certain spot. He tries to ignore it because it doesn’t feel like a threat or anything, but the way that it just lingers there has peaked his curiosity. Kurama’s deep chuckle fills his mind, **_“You don’t have to run around to make me feel happy, kit.”_** Naruto snickers, _“Someone is full of himself. I like running too, ya know?”_ He stops dead in his tracks when he decides that he can no longer ignore it. The tugging is too familiar. Focusing on it clearly now he smiles widely and jumps blindly into the bush without much thought.

            “Gaara!! You’re okay! Why are you sneaking around in a bush?” He asks excitedly when the two boys fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

            “Get off! You’re too heavy.” The red-head yelps. Naruto looks down and realizes that he has unintentionally pinned his friend beneath him. He immediately grows embarrassed when Gaara’s siblings make their presence known in the form of laughter. They jump off down from the tree above and cackle their hearts out. He scrambles off of him and crouches on the balls of his feet away from Gaara.  

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Naruto frowns and scratches the back of his head.

            “Do you always run around like a dog?” Kankuro asks. Gaara turns around and cuts his brother a glare at the same time that Temari smacks him. _“I think that I preferred it when one sibling ignored me, instead of both scolding me.”_

“Fox.” Naruto bites out indignantly, “Sometimes I have the urge to run. I don’t really see it as a problem.”

            “It isn’t. Kankuro just likes making fun of people.” Temari says quickly, “We’ve actually come to talk to about something important. You aren’t busy, are you?”

            “Busy getting fleas,” Kankuro snickers. Naruto snaps his head up and bares his teeth. **_“This boy is going to say the wrong thing to someone and regret it. He had better hope it isn’t us,”_** Kurama growls. _“Agreed.”_

            “No, I’m not busy. Wait a second, though.” Naruto sighs and stands up. He stretches his body and lets Kurama’s chakra recede back into its source. Once his appearance has returned to normal, he grins. “What’s up?”

            “You have good senses, right?” Temari asks in a hushed voice. Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion.

            “Uh yeah, I guess. What does that have to do anything?” He questions and casts a now concerned glance at Gaara who has resumed his normal cool expression despite the earlier excitement. Naruto is really glad that he’s okay now. Shukaku’s presence is less harsh to him.

            “We checked and checked, and we don’t think we were followed, but will you please check again?” Temari insists looking over her shoulder as if expecting someone to burst out of the trees. Naruto nods and concentrates really hard to see if he feels any other presence around them. The only two chakra signatures that he can feel are Sasuke’s and Sakura’s. They are coming this way.

            “I don’t sense anyone bad out there, but I can’t promise that I am one hundred percent accurate. I haven’t really trained those skills up much…” Naruto narrows his eyes at the sand siblings when he knows that his team is hiding just within hearing distance, “I hope you think Sasuke and Sakura are trustworthy because they’re kinda already here.” He jabs his thumb in the direction behind him and his teammates pop their heads out from behind a bush.

            “Yes, they are fine,” Gaara says taking control of everyone’s attention, “We need you to take us seriously when we tell you what we are about to tell you. This information is dangerous, and hundreds of peoples’ lives are in danger, not including ours.”

            “Gaara, you don’t have to take all the responsibility of this. It was our, no, my idea.” Temari puts a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

            “It’s fine, we made this decision together.” Gaara pauses to think of how to phrase his next words, “Konoha is in grave danger. There is a full-scale plan to attack the Hidden Leaf village during the Finals and take out the Hokage.”

            “How do you know that?” Sakura asks coming close to Naruto’s side now. The blonde is silent and searches Gaara’s face with a frown.

            “We were sent to do it.” Gaara says bluntly. He doesn’t know how else to do it. What is the point of saying the truth gently? Naruto’s eyes immediately flash red, a sign that his anger is at dangerous levels. But Gaara can only see sadness in them. It may be one of the few emotions that he himself has experienced enough to understand.

            “How dare you!” Sakura screams and takes a step angrily towards them. Naruto stops her with his arm. Sasuke is on the other side of him glowering at the sand ninja.

            “Are you here to try to kill us then? Good luck trying.” He seethes.

            “I knew they wouldn’t take it well,” Kankuro sighs. Temari steps forward with a pleading look in her eyes.

            “Please hear us out. We were sent by our father, the Kazekage, to assist the sound village in infiltrating, distracting, and damaging your village because of some deal he brokered with the Sound village. He wants to use Gaara as the weapon to do it. He’s always used him like this.” She tries to not get emotional, but it is difficult. Kankuro steps closer and puts an arm around her comfortingly.

            “We had no reason upon coming here to not follow father’s orders, but that has changed. We don’t want to destroy your home. You’ve helped us more than you know, and we owe you for that. Now we would like to help you stop our father.” Gaara says accepting Team 7’s scrutiny. Naruto has been silent the entire time, and Gaara can’t help but wish to know what he is thinking. He doesn’t have to wait long. “N-Naruto?” He stammers as the yellow haired Jinchuriki is suddenly walking into his personal space. He holds up his hand to stop Temari and Kankuro from interfering.

            “Look me in the eyes,” Naruto demands. It was pointless honestly, Gaara hadn’t looked anywhere else since they started talking, but he does what he is told and stands up proudly. In the back of his mind he amusedly notices that Naruto is shorter. “Tell me the truth. Are you my enemy?” Gaara can see how the question hurts Naruto. His red eyes are glassy. It hurts him too, but he understands why he is being distrustful. They just dropped a bombshell on Team 7, and everyone they know is in danger. That trumps any loyalty they may have incurred as friends during their stay there.

            “No. I am your friend.” Gaara barely breathes out and Naruto lets the words sink in. He is a mess of feelings at the moment. He has trusted them completely since he met Gaara. Was he blinded by the distracting things he felt from the red head? If he hadn’t been so blind maybe he could have seen the signs that they were here for bad reasons. He should have listened to Sasuke and Sakura. They knew all along that something was up… but damnit, he believes them. There is nothing malicious in Gaara’s teal eyes. They are hopeful and trusting.

            “Okay,” He says firmly taking a deep breath and blinking away his anger. Gaara’s jaw drops.

            “Okay?” The red head repeats in disbelief.

            “I believe you, ya know,” Naruto smiles softly and ruffles Gaara’s hair. Before either can say anything else, Sakura is storming up to them.

            “Excuse us! Team meeting!” She grumbles and pulls the blonde away by the ear out of earshot from the sand siblings. Sasuke follows suit and they break out into a very lively argument that results in two punches in the arm for Naruto, but he takes it like a champ and keeps his resolve. Eventually persuading Sasuke, together they finally wear Sakura down into agreement.

            “Okay, fine. We are going to trust that you have Konoha’s best wishes in mind an that you will help us, but if you betray us it will end badly for you.” Sakura promises sternly with her chin set stubbornly. Obviously, she was determined to remain wary of the sand siblings even after their agreement.

            “Where are you guys staying? Obviously, it isn’t safe at your apartment right now.” Sasuke asks.

            “They can stay with us.” Naruto offers happily. Sasuke cuts his eyes to him.

            “We don’t have the room.” He hisses.

            “Wait do you guys live together?” Kankuro questions. The two boys snap their head to him.

            “No!” They say in unison. Sakura rolls her eyes.

            “They might as well be living together, but Sasuke is right. There isn’t enough room for all of you to sleep.” She points out. Sasuke frowns and groans loudly.

            “Fine. I know a place you can stay. We can talk about our game plan there.” He thinks of his childhood home that he hasn’t seen in a long long time now.

            “Wait, are you sure about that?” Sakura says with concern. Naruto shares the expression on his face.

            “Yeah. There is plenty of room… and it isn’t like anyone lives there…” He states bitterly, “Just don’t move or break anything. It’s important to me…” And with that he is rushing off deeper into the forest with Sakura and Gaara’s siblings at his heels.

            “We should go,” Naruto tells him gently. He starts to run in the directions of their friends, but Gaara stops him.

            “Wait.” The red head whispers and when Naruto turns around, Gaara gently hugs his waist. Naruto freezes, afraid to move. The embrace doesn’t last long, but it was enough to feel the fast beating of Gaara’s heart… or maybe it was his own.

            “What was that for?” He asks when his voice returns to him.

            “For believing me. For helping me. For being my friend. Everything really.” He answers quietly. There is a smile there and happiness swells in Naruto’s chest at the sight. He’s the reason that he’s smiling. He finally accomplished his goal. With a small burst of courage, Naruto returns the gesture by sweeping up the smaller boy in a tighter hug. Gaara is stunned silent.

            “Always,” He giggles before leading Gaara to their friends.


	15. Gaara vs. Shukaku: Round One

**“Must you stare at me with that disgusting pity in your eyes? I preferred it when you were insane, at least then we had something in common,”** Shukaku grumbles from his place outside Gaara’s protective chakra barrier. He’s exhausted himself trying to break into it in the days since the Preliminaries. Now he’s pretty much given up. What’s the point when he’ll just lose again? That stupid egotistical brother of his and his yellow-haired sidekick really did a bang-up job protecting this brat. Kurama hates humanity almost as much as Shukaku does himself… he doesn’t understand why he is taking their side. And this whole mind-scape thing! How dare that fox kit help Gaara create a place where he can so easily confront him like this! Isn’t being trapped in this meat sack punishment enough? Now Gaara has the ability to actually see and easily speak to him? Oh, man, this really stinks. He was so close to being free this time too.

            “I don’t pity you. I believe that I am sad for you... us. Neither of us asked for this existence,” Gaara whispers tiredly with his arms wrapped around his legs. It has been hours since Naruto helped him create this space. It wasn’t hard either. He simply willed it to exist in his mind and then there it was. He could have easily done so by himself, but before coming to Konoha he supposes that he never wanted to confront Shukaku. Thankfully it isn’t a dreary flooded room like Naruto’s. It isn’t surprising that his room is filled with sand like an hourglass, but he can’t help but feel disappointed. Maybe one day when he is happier it will change. _“Gaara, you have to stay within the chakra barrier. Shukaku isn’t restrained and he doesn’t seem to like you very much. If he gets to you in there it is big trouble for your physical body out here,”_ Naruto had said to him before he came here to talk to Shukaku. _“But it isn’t fair Naruto…”_ He thinks to himself. Why shouldn’t they be on equal playing fields when they talk? How else are they going to begin working together?

 **“That’s what pity is… You’re so annoying,”** Shukaku growls and burrows his legs into the sand underneath him, **“At least you made a comfortable bed for me to sleep my prison sentence away in.”**

“Oh. I’m sorry. I have trouble identifying how I feel most of the time. It is something that I am working on,” Gaara frowns and hugs his legs tighter. “I’m glad that you are comfortable.” Shukaku’s golden eyes blaze with anger at this comment. His large sand body tenses. Oh yeah, this is why the barrier is necessary.

            **“Stop with the small talk. It’s so annoying. Just go away!!!”** Shukaku roars, buries the rest of himself into the sand dune, and tunnels away. When he pops his head up again after a few minutes he spots Gaara in the same position as before. **“How’d you do that?!”**

“I control sand too, remember?” Gaara shrugs in disinterest. After hours of this, he’s grown unhopeful that there will ever be a shred of peace between them.

            **“Why you sneaky little monster,”** Shukaku sneers, **“You think you’re so clever hiding behind your new friends’ power. You’re no better then me. You wanted to kill those people too. You craved their blood as much as I did. I’ve felt your hated!”**

“And I’ve felt yours! For years we’ve fed on each other’s pain. Haven’t you had enough of this back and forth? I know I have,” Gaara raises his voice loudly and bolts to his feet.

            **“If you’ve had enough of this tug of war, then give me control of your body. You can have a nice long rest,”** Shukaku laughs wildly and leaps into the air to land on top of the spherical chakra barrier, **“LET ME IN!”**

“I can’t do that because you’ll hurt innocent people,” Gaara sighs. He’s lost count of how many hundred times that he has said that same sentence today. Shukaku lets out a terrible roaring wail.

            **“Innocent people!”** He cries, **“I was innocent too before humans came and destroyed my life. They attacked me. Tortured me. Chained me. They trapped me in that damn kettle before trapping me into their disgusting bodies.”** He rolls off of the barrier, defeated. His words hit Gaara hard.

            “I was innocent too…” Gaara whispers reaching up to rub his watering eyes.

            **“What are you whining about?! I can’t hear you.”** Shukaku taunts and swishes his large curse mark covered tail angrily. It’s always about how the humans feel. It’s never been about him… Only that one person has ever been kind to him…

            “I was innocent too.” Gaara raises his voice higher. “You were sealed within me, if you can even call it a seal, when I was unborn in my mother. The pregnancy was so difficult for her that she died during my birth… I never got to know my own mother.” His voice chokes up. He hasn’t voiced his pain in years…not since that terrible night when his uncle, the only person in the world that he thought loved him, tried to kill him. “I never asked for my father to hate me, try to kill me, and use me as a living weapon. I never asked to have the whole village… my own siblings hate and fear me because they saw. At first the sand acted on its own to protect me, but that night I used it to carve this symbol into my forehead and started killing to feel alive, that is when I lost my innocence.”

            **“So, you blame me for your bad life, huh? Typical human. Everything is always someone else’s fault.”** Shukaku scoffs.

            “No, I don’t. Not anymore. It isn’t your fault that you were forced into my body, but you have to realize that it wasn’t my fault either!” Gaara pleads and steps closer to the edge of the barrier. “Our pain fueled each other. We both wanted so much to be free of our shared misery that we made enemies of each other. Over the years I fed into delusions that you were my mother’s spirit and that these things happened because I was evil, and she hated me. My head is clearer now. I don’t want to be enemies.”

            **“Hate me! Hate me like I hate you!”** Shukaku screams and thrashes in the sand. Gaara frowns at the sight. He knows this new partnership will not be easy, but what is he supposed to do now?

            “I do not and will not hate you…” Gaara sighs, “I-I will leave you now. I hope you can get some rest.” He gives Shukaku one last look before slipping back into his regular consciousness.

            **“You better not come back!”** Shukaku yells as Gaara’s figure leaves the mindscape. The chakra barrier still stands tauntingly telling him that the filthy human would definitely be back again to bother him. He growls and nests deeper into the sand dune. Gaara will get bored of him eventually and go back to suppressing and hating him. He can never trust humans… they’re all evil and selfish.

            Gaara opens his eyes slowly. The dried tear trails make his cheeks feel tight. His body is sore from not moving for hours, but he forces himself to sit up off the couch. Kankuro is sprawled out on a mat on the floor next to him. Temari must have taken a bed in on of the bedrooms. There are no signs of Team 7 in the otherwise empty house, but that makes sense… Sasuke looked like he was going to vomit the second they got there earlier that evening. He apologized and bolted back into the forest. Sakura suggested that they all meet up in the training field the next morning before she went after him. Naruto stayed to help prepare Gaara’s mindscape, but he must have left afterwards. The ends of Gaara’s mouth dip into a frown.

            “Are you okay? You were crying.” Kankuro asks quietly. Gaara hides his face in the couch cushions and his brother sighs. “I don’t know why you’re upset, I’m the one sleeping on the floor here. You know what? Scoot over.” He groans, gets up off the floor, and pushes Gaara’s legs away so he can sit down.

            “I’m sorry,” Gaara whispers and sits up with his legs to his chest. Kankuro looks at him strangely and frowns.

            “You say that a lot now, you know? You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just grouchy. There was only one bed available and Temmy took it. All the other bedrooms are locked, and Sasuke’d be mad if I kicked them down.” His brother says through yawns. “Are you okay brother? You came back like Naruto said you would, but It didn’t look easy.”

            “What do you mean?” The red head asks. Kankuro reaches over and ruffles his hair with a tired smile.

            “Well you weren’t still like when it happened during the fights. You were kinda thrashing about and then you went still and started crying a little. I got worried, but I didn’t want to try and wake you.” The middle child frowns. “Did that thing hurt you?”

            “No. Shukaku fought for a while, but I wasn’t hurt. I began remembering painful memories that I thought I had erased,” Gaara says quietly while reaching for the scar on his forehead. Although Kankuro wasn’t there that day, he still understands how much pain he must have had to endure when their father ordered their uncle to kill him.

            “I see… Anything you want to talk about?” He asks the younger boy.

            “I don’t want to burden you with my feelings. I do not yet fully understand them all,” Gaara answers.

            “Well, little bro, how are you supposed to figure it all out if you don’t talk about them?” Kankuro says thoughtfully. Gaara narrows his eyes and remains quiet there for a moment.

            “I… I suppose you’re right,” He says finally. Kankuro smiles victoriously and lounges further back into the couch cushions.

            “Then talk away, I wasn’t going to sleep much tonight anyway.” He closes his eyes and listens intently to the hesitant way Gaara begins telling him is troubles. They’ve never had a deep conversation together and Kankuro has never been much of a conversationalist, but for Gaara he is willing to make an exception.

            Kakashi is already at the training field when Team 7 arrive at dawn. A long-haired old man in sandals is standing next to him with a frown on his face. The Genin hesitate at the edge of the field.

            “Why is it that he is early when he isn’t invited, but never even on time when he is?” Naruto sighs slumping his shoulders.

            “I’m glad he’s here. We’re over our heads, and we need his help. We can’t juggle saving the village and our training at the same time. We’ve still gotta make Chunin after all of this,” Sakura points out. Naruto’s eyes widen.

            “Oh man, I still don’t even know who I’m fighting,” Naruto whines. His teammates exchange a glance.

            “Me,” Sasuke informs, watching his friend’s movements. He honestly doesn’t know how Naruto will take the information. They’ve never been directly pitted against each other like this. It’s mainly just been self-imposed friendly competition. Naruto’s eyes widen and he frowns.

            “I guess that means we can’t train together. Not if we’re going to take this seriously, ya know?” The frown doesn’t leave his face, apparently not liking the idea. Sasuke nods in agreement, but Sakura is shocked. Hadn’t she already considered this?

            “What? We can’t just split up! We’re a team.” She asserts indignantly. Sasuke puts an arm around her shoulders and grins.

            “We’re never going to split up, but if we know all of each other’s tricks then it won’t be very fun to fight. Right Naruto?” He smiles hopefully. Naruto sighs and smiles back.

            “Yeah that’s true. Let’s go talk to Sensei, okay? I want to know who that guy is, he looks like a pervert.” Naruto squints his eyes to look closer at the pair in the field.

            “What makes you say that?” Sakura’s eyes go wide.

            “It’s in his eyes. Trust me while developing my Sexy Jutsu they came out from the wood works. I can spot them a mile away. Anyway, this guy is definitely a pervert.” He answers her with a look of distain, as if the very creation of his Sexy Jutsu didn’t also make him a pervert. Sasuke rolls his eyes.


	16. Meeting Jiraiya

            Jiraiya anxiously watches the three Genin slowly walk in his direction. Looking at how they walk shoulder to shoulder, he guesses they are walking slowly due to their apprehension of his and Kakashi’s presence. That short yellow-haired knucklehead in the middle …Naruto… is the absolute spitting image of his parents. The resemblance stirs a painful sadness within him. This is truly the first time that he has laid eyes on his godson. Naruto’s spiky hair is just as unruly as his father’s was, but his face matches his mother. He even shares the same chip on his shoulder that she had. Being the outcast that always must prove himself/herself is never easy. It’s apparent in the way that he walks. His posture may be strong, but he isn’t confident. No, the reason his shoulders are up straight is because of the rebellious attitude he emits just being there. It’s something that he and the kid have in common, or at least his younger self. In fact, all three of the Genin bring back memories of his younger days in their own ways. Memories that are now tainted with the bitter sting of betrayal. _“Oh Orochimaru, I know you are here. I will find you, and stop you,”_ he thinks bitterly. Thinking of those fond memories makes him extremely uncomfortable, and Kakashi notices.

            “Does looking at your godson really bother you this much?” Kakashi asks gently. It had been a very difficult task to convince the hermit to come here with him. He had meant to introduce him to Naruto sooner, but Jiraiya had successfully eluded him every time. This time he convinced him that it was a matter of Konoha’s and the boy’s safety that he meets him today. It wasn’t necessarily a lie. The team had been targeted by Orochimaru himself in the Forest of Death days prior. A fact that the team is currently unaware of. Kakashi didn’t want to distract them any further from their goals to become Chunin then they already were. Then there is the plot to attack their home during the Finals. He may have been late to train with his team yesterday, but he did eventually get there and when he did, he overheard the children of the Kazekage confess to the terrible plan. The fact that Naruto didn’t lose it and attack them speaks to his deep trust for his new friends. Kakashi only hopes that it won’t hurt them in the end. He had already had his suspicions about a probable attack, but now this is serious. Kakashi needs help training Naruto as well as protecting him during this time. He’s already got his hands full doing the same for Sasuke. Konoha has too many enemies right now… not to mention the enemies that the boys alone have.

            “Why are you doing this to me? The kid’s life will be so much better without me in it,” Jiraiya groans. He’s damaged goods honestly. How many battles has he been in? How many wars? How many students has he already failed?  He isn’t fit to help mentor this boy even if he did make that promise to his parents. _“I’m sorry, Minato. I’m a big failure.”_

            “Maybe if you would write the next issue of Icha Icha then I would go easier on you,” Kakashi teases lightly before his expression goes serious, “You must not know much about how his life has been before becoming a shinobi if you think that. Putting it lightly, we’ve betrayed the fourth Hokage’s dying wishes for his son. Konoha has failed Naruto.” The unspoken ‘not anymore’ wasn’t missed. Kakashi is making him do this for a very good reason, Jiraiya supposes. He’ll have to get over his insecurities if he is going to protect this village and Naruto. He’s only here to help teach the boy… not be his father after all.

            “Was it really that bad for him? I had heard rumors, but I didn’t believe them,” Jiraiya frowns. Oh, had the spymaster heard the rumors of Naruto’s childhood. He never imagined the people of Konoha could be so cruel to a child. Naruto must be a tough kid to live through it in one piece. The three Genin are sure taking their sweet time getting to them. They’ve been whispering something urgently together for the past couple of minutes, and he can practically feel their anxiety from here. Naruto’s suspicious expression in particular cuts through him. What is he supposed to say to the kid? _“Hi, I’m your absentee Godfather. How are you?”_ No

            “No, you didn’t want to believe the rumors. None of us did. There’s a difference, trust me. Lord Third thought he knew what was best for Naruto. He gave his orders with good intentions, and we all blindly trusted that they were right.” Kakashi smiles bitterly under his face mask. They can’t change the past, but they can start doing right by Naruto now. He turns from Jiraiya and faces his team, “Ah my precious little Genin. You’re very secretive this morning. Anything you want to tell your Sensei?”

Sasuke for his part remains cool under the pressure. He wills his face to be blank and he doesn’t break eye contact. Sakura and Naruto, however, each fold like a deck of cards. Sakura’s green eyes go wide, her mouth goes dry, and she finds it difficult to talk. Sasuke has to put a hand on her shoulder to stop the girl’s nervous fidgeting. Naruto immediately goes with the ‘offense equals good defense’ strategy.

            “Hey what gives Sensei?! You didn’t show up for training yesterday, but now here you are, ya know?” He scolds holding out his hand to point accusingly at Kakashi. The bite in his voice reminds the older ninja entirely of Kushina, his mom. Kakashi fights to hide his amusement. “And then you bring some old stranger guy here! Who is he anyway?” Naruto demands, takes a few steps forward, and sniffs the air. The old man reeks of girly perfume. The kind used in the public bath houses to scent the water in the female only side. **_“Care to let me know how you know this?”_** Kurama teases only because he knows the answer already… secret research to develop his Sexy Jutsu. _“Shut-up. I hate your super senses and how you can read my mind. Why can’t I read your mind, huh?”_ The Kitsune remains silent on the matter. Naruto gags and covers his nose because once he notices the scent, it becomes overwhelming. Seriously, these extra senses aren’t all they are cracked up to be. Sakura pats his back, and he looks at her conspiratorially, “Yep, this guy is a pervert like I said.”

            “Naruto! You can’t just say that!” Sakura scolds after smacking his head. She sheepishly looks up at the older men, “I’m sorry for Naruto sir. He’s, well, a moron.”

            Jiraiya is thoroughly amused and offended at the same time. The boy had accused him of being a pervert! It is just research!! Besides, how did he even come to that conclusion. The girl, however, reacts in the exact way that Tsunade used to with him. The scene tickles him. “Don’t worry about it,” He smiles widely.

            “Listen Sensei, we’ve got real important business to discuss. Stuff we can’t trust to strangers,” Naruto says still covering his nose and eying Jiraiya warily. Kakashi waves Naruto off.

            “Well then let me make introductions, and then we can discuss how your new friends were sent to destroy Konoha,” Kakashi says in a sing song voice. Team 7 is dumbstruck. How did he know? Were they speaking that loudly? Is he spying on them? “Guys, this is Jiraiya. Otherwise known as the Toad Sage, one of the three legendary Sannin, and the author of the renowned Icha Icha series.” Kakashi lights up at the last part.

            “Renowned is an overstatement,” Sakura murmurs under her breath. Sasuke’s snorts trying to hold back his laughter.

            “Now now, Kakashi. I don’t deserve such praise,” Jiraiya coos obviously eating up the attention. It doesn’t last long when he catches the silent steely gaze of Naruto. The boy’s whole attitude has changed. There is something accusatory in his look, and Jiraiya can’t help but feel guilty. Does the kid know about the promises he broke? He hopes not.

            “Jiraiya will be helping us handle the situation with Suna, as well as assisting in Naruto’s training. Now-” Kakashi says bluntly, but Naruto interrupts them.

            “No.” He says just as bluntly. Sakura and Sasuke turn their attention to Naruto immediately. Hadn’t he been the one to point out that they couldn’t train together 24/7 like they usually do? Why would he turn down the opportunity to learn from someone as powerful as one of the legendary Sannin?

            “Naruto. I know you don’t know me, but I’m only trying to help,” Jiraiya says cautiously. Naruto sets his jaw tightly before replying.

            “If you wanted to help me, then you would have taken me in after my parents died. That is what you promised them isn’t it, Pervy Sage? I’ve never even gotten a hello from you, ya know? Don’t worry, I got used to being ignored.” Naruto bites. It’s hard for Jiraiya not to notice the growing crimson that drips into his irises, or the tears. This must be a normal occurrence because no one present even flinches. So much for Naruto not knowing about his broken promises. Jiraiya cuts his eyes to Kakashi who puts his hands in his pockets, and sharply sucks air in through his teeth.

            “Did I forget to mention that I may have already told Naruto that you are his godfather?” Kakashi asks with fake innocence. _“So, this was a trap,”_ Jiraiya rubs his temples. He can’t sense any malice in Kakashi’s actions, but he supposes that giving Naruto the opportunity to express his feelings of betrayal wouldn’t be malicious in nature anyway. He truly cares about the boy, and he means to do right by him from now on. It’s obvious now how much Kakashi intends for Jiraiya to do the same. Well… He’ll give it a shot. The nickname ‘Pervy Sage’ better not stick though.

            “Naruto,” Sasuke says firmly. Jiraiya expects the yellow-haired boy to turn and snap on him. The nine-tailed beast’s chakra is unpredictable, after all. Naruto instead, takes a deep breath, nods, and whispers a thank you to his friend.

            “Maybe we should talk about our plan to stop the attack, instead of our training. Right Sensei?” Sakura suggests giving Kakashi a pointed look.

            “Yes, we should. Where are your friends?” He asks. Naruto closes his eyes and smiles slightly.

            “Gaara will be here in a minute,” He says confidently. At the mention of the kid’s name, Jiraiya notices that Naruto’s eyes turn blue again. Appears as if the kid has a crush.

            “How do you know?” The sage asks his godson. Blue steely eyes glare at him once more, and Jiraiya sighs. Sakura gives him a look of sympathy which makes him hopeful at least. If Naruto’s friends aren’t against him then there may be hope that he can gain Naruto’s forgiveness.

            Barely a minute after Naruto speaks, a swirling cyclone of sand appears near him. The sand settles and three kids stand before them. Naruto’s gaze instantly fixates on the frail looking kid in the middle and Jiraiya deduces that this must be Gaara. Jiraiya smiles sadly. The look on Naruto’s face is a desperate attempt to hide his obvious devotion towards the red head. Naruto must know he is doing a very bad job because his cheeks grow red when he catches Jiraiya looking at him. Gaara’s eyes give nothing away, but it’s obvious the boy feels at least somewhat the same way because of his body language. If he could lean any further towards Naruto without being strange or falling over Jiraiya thinks he would.

            “I thought it was just going to be us here?” Kankuro questions.

            “They’re here to help. We can’t stop this by ourselves.” Naruto says firmly, but with obvious reluctance. Kankuro senses that it’s a touchy subject so he says nothing more on the matter.

            Kakashi ushers the group closer to discuss their plans. He listens patiently as they repeat their story to him. This time he is searching for details that they may have left out yesterday. The conversation lasts a long time, and Kakashi is silently pensive afterwards. Jiraiya had much to think about hearing all this information as well. Orochimaru must be connected to this attack. He hasn’t been chasing him for over a decade for nothing.

            “Okay,” Kakashi begins after his bout of silence, “You lack details of the actual attack other than your orders to distract and destroy. Therefore, I think we have only two options moving forward. First: Konoha can immediately go on the defensive by shutting the village and exams down. Doing this now can shock our enemies enough to give us the upper hand in a surprise counterattack. Second: We can go offensive immediately by locating the enemy and snuffing them out before they attack. Both options have variations as well as major risks. Konoha is in a predicament here.”

            “The Hokage will need to be informed immediately either way. You’re right Kakashi, there are a great many risks with either scenario. Either we chose security and risk alerting our enemy causing them to do something drastic and dangerous. Or we choose surprise and risk underestimating our enemy’s strength.” Jiraiya thinks out loud. All six Genin watch them think through the problem, silently relieved that it is out of their hands.

            “Then there is Orochimaru to worry about. How will we find him and identify him? He has so many ways to disguise himself nowadays,” Kakashi is pacing now.

            “Is that the snake guy that attacked us?” Naruto asks unexpectedly. The two men look at him in surprise as if finally remembering that he is there.

            “Yes. That is the man,” Jiraiya answers. Naruto doesn’t look at him instead focusing his attention on Kakashi.

            “If that’s all then I can just sniff him out, ya know?” Naruto grins and points to his nose. Inwardly he is hoping that he doesn’t regret offering his super senses for service. They often overwhelm him. But this is for Konoha. For the safety of his friends. He’d do anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, and remember that my comments are always open!


	17. Teams Fight Sometimes

            “You are not willingly putting yourself in that man’s path on my watch. You’re lucky he didn’t kill you three last time!” The stranger all but yells. Gaara watches as his face contorts in strange ways. Is it anger? It feels like anger, also like fear. Who is this person to Naruto if he cares this much?

            “Good thing I’m not on your watch Pervy Sage. I wasn’t talking to you, anyway.” Naruto says lowly snapping his head quickly to glare at the tall white-haired man. His eyes grow sad as he faces the younger boy, but Naruto doesn’t let his body untense.

            “Naruto, Jiraiya is just worried for your safety. You’re not even Chunin yet, none of you are. This isn’t really a mission for you all, although, we do appreciate that you came to us for help,” Kakashi says as smoothly as he can.

            “Well you actually came to us and never explained how you knew what was going on,” Sakura says crossing her arms and giving the adults her signature disappointed look.

            “He was spying on us,” Sasuke frowns. The tension among the group grows every second.

            “Well, I am a spy after all,” Kakashi sighs.

            “Hold on. Naruto, I thought you said there was no one around? Aren’t your dog senses supposed to be really good?” Kankuro questions, suddenly considering that this may all be a clever trap, but he remembers that this is Naruto they are talking about. No clever trap here.

            “You can’t blame him. What we had to say was rather distracting,” Temari attempts to cool the situation, but is too late to stop the onslaught of bickering.

            Naruto immediately lays into the adults for thinking of him as a child, apparently raising yourself trumps actual age in his eyes. The old man, Jiraiya as Kakashi had called him, immediately tries to explain why he has been gone so long, but Naruto isn’t having any of it. He then says that the Pervy Sage is lucky that he isn’t in the violent murdering mood today. Kakashi tries to remain tactical about the whole situation by explaining that it is a matter of training experience only. It’s dangerous for any of them to get involved further. Sakura becomes very offended by this insinuation because apparently their sensei has been very lacking in all of their training and they have been training themselves blindly for weeks. She takes over yelling at Kakashi so Naruto can keep his focus on the old man.

            Sasuke, itching to be included in the huge verbal fight, has taken it upon himself to defend Naruto from Kankuro’s earlier implication that Naruto was a dog. Apparently, the distinction between dog and fox is very important to the team. Kankuro immediately begins taunting him about his not so secret crush on Sakura by saying that the only reason he is mad at him is because she likes him more than the Uchiha. Sakura upon hearing her name immediately turns her anger on the two boys and tells them that they will not speak about her as if she is some plaything to compete over. In fact, at the moment, she finds both boys appalling and they should be ashamed of themselves.

            Temari joins in and scolds both boys for being immature and that they should be more like Gaara who is standing quietly apart from the group. Naruto drops his argument with Jiraiya because he heard Gaara’s name which causes Jiraiya to lay into Kakashi for bringing him into this overly complicated mess. Sasuke and Kankuro, feeling singled out by the girls, begin yelling at them for being bossy and saying that Naruto started this whole thing which Naruto denies thoroughly.

            Gaara watches it all. He listens to every word and takes in every emotion that he can. It’s a great exercise for him to improve on his social skills, but it soon becomes overwhelming for him when it gets physical. Somehow the girls who had had each other’s backs are now being held back from killing each other by Sasuke and Kankuro. Gaara completely missed the cause for it because it happened so fast, but Naruto is in the middle holding the left side of his face so it can’t be a coincidence.

            “Now that’s enough!!!” Gaara yells and his sand bursts from his gourd and immediately wraps itself around everyone before throwing each of them at least five feet away from each other in different directions. Pooling the sand around everyone’s feet he keeps them locked into place while he checks on Naruto. “Are you okay? Let me see.” He gently removes Naruto’s hand to see that there is a cut above his eye that is thankfully healing fast.

            “Yeah, it’s completely fine, it was just an accident. There wasn’t a lot of room,” Naruto shrugs and glares at Kankuro.

            “Temari threw a kunai at him!” Sakura seethes trying to yank free of her sand shackles.

            “I told you! It wasn’t me!” Temari sighs exasperatedly.

            “You were holding the knife!” Sakura accuses.

            “I caught the knife after it hit Naruto.” Temari throws her hands up in the air. This whole thing got extremely out of hand very fast. She glares at Kankuro who looks at the floor instead of her.

            “Temari didn’t do it Sakura. Please calm down.” Naruto begs having had enough of all of this drama. He would have shut his mouth in the first place if he had known it would come to this. Kankuro had thrown the knife towards Sasuke because he was bragging about how his Sharingan eyes can see anything. It was only a test, Sasuke could have easily dodged it, but Naruto was distracted by the girls scolding him for starting fights and got in the way. Let it be known that Sakura Haruno loves arguing and starting fights, so it’s really rich to get read the riot act from a hypocrite. She saw the knife in Temari’s hand and went off.

            “As informative as this whole exchange has been for me, and believe me I have learned a lot, I think you all should calm down. We have important business to discuss here. Lives are in danger and here we are acting like children,” Gaara says firmly making sure to make direct eye contact with everyone present. If he’s learned anything from Temari’s motherly ways, it’s that you make sure to look people in the eyes when you scold them. He pokes Naruto in the chest, “Especially you. Adults will see you as a child as long as you act like a child.”

            “Who died and made you the boss, huh?” Naruto asks bashfully. Gaara smiles and releases his feet from the sand. Naruto blushes because for a boy who doesn’t talk much Gaara sure has great potential to lead.

            “Hey listen kid, you’re right. Will you let me go now?” Jiraiya whines. Gaara squints his eyes amusedly, the old man and Naruto have more than a few things in common.

            “Yes. I will release everyone if we all calm down and discuss the situation rationally. All the commotion has given me a headache, and no one wants me to have a headache. Understand?” Gaara makes a show of rubbing his temples and everyone stops fighting his sand. Naruto gives him a worried look and puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

            “He gets this from you, bossy pants,” Kankuro whispers to Temari. She glares at him.

            “Yeah, well maybe I shouldn’t try to take care of you boys all the time. It gets me into trouble,” She frowns and glances at Sakura who looks thoroughly ashamed.

            “Temari, I’m sorry. I am really hotheaded and don’t think before I act. Do you forgive me?” Sakura smiles when Temari nods. Gaara releases their feet. Sasuke and Kankuro glare at each other silently making Gaara frown and tighten the sand’s hold on them just enough for them to get the picture.

            “Naruto, I know you’re not a dog. I’m sorry for trying to mess with you all the time,” Kankuro sighs, “And I shouldn’t try to embarrass people for their crushes. It’s none of my business… I do think you two should talk to each other though. It’s getting a bit ridiculous.” The last part of his statement is a bit ambiguous because although he is referring to his earlier comments about Sasuke and Sakura he looks directly at Naruto and Gaara when he says it. Sakura’s face is now a brilliant shade of pink.

            “I should cut you some slack. I just have a hard time trusting people or even liking them. And you’re annoying,” Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. Gaara makes a move to tighten the sand more, but Naruto stops him.

            “Trust me. That’s an apology, and the only one Kankuro is going to get.” He says gently. Gaara nods and releases the boys’ feet. They all turn and look pointedly at the older ninja.

            “Kid, you didn’t say anything about apologizing,” Jiraiya groans and throws his hands up in the air.

            “Team… I’ve been neglecting your training and that is truly wrong of me, but I believe in your abilities and your teamwork. You’ve been doing great without me…but that’s not the point. You shouldn’t have had to do things alone, and I should take my job as team leader more seriously.” Kakashi says calmly and rationally. “Jiraiya, I will not apologize for bringing you here to meet Naruto or for telling him who you are. He deserves more out of the adults in his life.”

            “I know… Listen, I have my reasons why I was gone, but I guess they don’t really matter that much now when you grew up alone huh?” Jiraiya asks Naruto hopelessly. The boy shakes his head. “Is there any way that I can start making it up?”

            “You can involve us in whatever op you’re running here and stop treating me like a kick. I am a ninja like both of you, ya know?” Naruto answers Jiraiya with the calmest voice he’s mustered for the man all day.

            “Okay,” The men answer and Gaara releases them.

            “Hey wait a minute. Naruto didn’t apologize for anything. Why’d you let him go?” Jiraiya points out. Naruto smirks at him.

            “Special treatment,” Sasuke and Kankuro say at the same time with matching shit eating grins.

            “What about it?” Gaara asks bluntly, daring anyone to say what they are all thinking, and the subject is dropped.

            “It’s a Jinchuriki thing, Pervy Sage. You wouldn’t understand.” Naruto snickers.

            “Oh, I think I understand just fine. The question is, do you?” Jiraiya grins knowingly. Naruto shuts up, looks into the tree line, and blushes. “Also, don’t call me Pervy Sage.”

            “Can we please get down to the serious business. I’m getting annoyed,” Gaara sighs and the worried look is back on Naruto’s face.

             And with that everyone offers their different ideas, support, and opinions. Not unexpectedly, at least not for Gaara and Kankuro, Temari steps up as the main strategist. She says Kakashi’s earlier assessments were accurate, but deeply flawed. He said that Konoha either had to defend first or attack first, but he didn’t take into account that he has three very viable spies if used correctly. If Konoha is shut down prematurely, the enemies might attack sooner than expected or disappear to attack again another unknown day. If Konoha attacks first, they risk being outnumbered or overpowered.

            Temari suggests that they essentially merge the plans. Phase one will be attempted before the finals. Jiraiya and Naruto will attempt to identify/locate Orochimaru because they have the tactical advantage of personal connection and heighted senses respectively. The sand siblings were genuinely unaware that he is a part of the plan and therefore do not know what he looks like. They will risk losing the upper hand if the enemy finds them out. If Orochimaru can be neutralized before the finals, then most of the danger will likely disappear as well.

            Gaara, Kankuro and Temari will do their best to infiltrate the group with the intention of either converting or sabotaging. This will be dangerous because their father is not a forgiving man. Hopefully they can be good enough actors to convince him or at least Baki. If they can neutralize Suna then a portion of the enemy’s forces will not be a problem.

            Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura will coordinate with the Hokage regarding protection details, evacuation plans, and increased shinobi presence within the streets. If Konoha can be thoroughly prepared before the attack, then damage will be neutralized. This does run the risk of alerting the enemy and losing their upper hand.

            This will all the while be happening while under the guise of training. All six Genin will be participating during the finals. This is the key to phase two of their plan. If Jiraiya and Naruto fail to locate or identify Orochimaru then Naruto will find him during the Finals. Temari predicts, and Jiraiya agrees, that the man will likely be present to watch the source of the chaos. Everyone else will be on high alert, communicating through hand signals disguised as hand signs, and be prepared to take immediate action when the fighting starts. Phase two will likely be dangerous and difficult if none of phase one is successful. This month will be extremely busy, but training, diligence, and teamwork are required to make it work. No fighting or bickering because that will lead to distraction and a breakdown within the group.

            “Wow Temari, your mind is brilliantly tactical. I expect nothing else from the Kazekage’s daughter,” Kakashi says in awe. Temari blushes thoroughly.

            “Thank you. This needs to be discussed with the Hokage before anything is set into stone. He and his other advisers will likely have more ideas. Then there is the training schedule. Every one of us could benefit from training, and we will need to be thoroughly prepared.” She says thoughtfully as if still running through more ideas.

            “My old sensei won’t be available until tomorrow; I already had a meeting with him. We can all go.” Jiraiya yawns, “Anyone up for Ramen? Eating is good for moral.”

            “Ramen?” Naruto perks up immediately with a smile and then frowns as if remembering who he was talking to, “I mean. I uh already have lunch plans.”

            “Oh, you do? Since when?” Sasuke asks and Sakura smacks his arm. Can’t the guy understand that Naruto is just trying to make excuses not to spend time with Jiraiya? Naruto is a terrible liar…

            “Oh uh. Since right now… I think,” Naruto stammers and then his eyes land on Gaara, “Oh yeah. I have plans with Gaara. Sorry I can’t get Ramen.” Naruto pleads silently with the red head who is thoroughly oblivious.

            “We made no such plans. I would have known if you asked to have lunch with me.” He says blankly and Naruto’s face goes painfully blank. Kankuro puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers something into his ear and his face goes red, “Never mind. We do have plans. I must have forgotten.”

            “See?” Naruto says triumphantly towards Jiraiya, unable to see that he didn’t actually win the none existent argument. Jiraiya is only thoroughly amused.

            “I do see.” Jiraiya grins widely.

            “If that’s all, then I believe we should go…” Gaara says slowly looking at the ground.

            “Oh yeah,” Naruto laughs nervously and walks slowly away from the group. Gaara follows after a few moments, neither boy looking at each other the entire time. When they are completely out of sight and out of Naruto’s earshot the rest of the group bursts out in laughter.

            “That may be the biggest crush that I have ever witnessed two people share in my whole lifetime.” Jiraiya laughs holding his stomach tightly, “So any of you up for ramen?”

            “If you pay, we’ll tell you embarrassing stories of Naruto.” Sakura giggles, grabs Sasuke’s arm, and practically skips towards town. Sasuke whines at her about the tight grip but doesn’t pull away.

            "You heard the girl, let’s go,” Kakashi before ushering the rest of the group to follow them.


	18. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know, I know, I'm terrible. It's been absolutely too long since I have updated this story and I have hated every second of it, but I have been incredibly busy the past few months. I am hoping to come back with regular updates on the weekends and sooner if I am able. Please make sure to subscribe to the story so you don't miss an update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit lack luster, but I had to get back into the groove somehow. More to come, Lovelies. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters!!! <3

            Naruto wants desperately to say something, anything to Gaara, but the boy hasn’t met his eyes once in the past ten minutes as they walk down the wooded trail. The tree canopies provide plenty of shade from the afternoon sun above. He hopes the soft shadows hide the uncontrollable expressions on his face. How do you say thank you for agreeing to go on a “not date” that so that your godfather will leave you alone, without sounding weird? Yeah, you can’t. Ugh he feels like a complete idiot for how he acted earlier too. Gaara is always so mature… and Naruto just isn’t. The red head must think he’s such kid, and it bothers him deeply to imagine Gaara thinking anything negative about him. It’s a feeling that has been exponentially increasing in recent days.

            The word date also keeps popping up in his head every other second, and he isn’t quite sure why. Had he heard it somewhere today? A date with does Gaara sound… kinda nice. Not that he would know, having never been on a date before. What exactly do you do on a date? Suddenly, the idea of holding hands with Gaara overwhelms him, and he shuts everything all out at once. _Gaara is just a friend_ , he has to remind himself. And a boy… _but does that really matter?_ No… especially not if he really likes Gaara. _He really does_ …Just stop thinking Naruto! It’s safer to remain silent as they walk.

            No such luck. Thinking of nothing only causes him instead to dwell on the earlier madness of the morning and his anger rises once more. Who does that Pervy Sage think he is? Waltzing up into his life acting like nothing is wrong?! Naruto soon gets lost in those bitter thoughts and blindly walks forward without much attention paid towards his companion. Kurama sighs somewhere in the back of his head, **_“One would think he’d be more concerned by the fact that Kankuro had just outed Gaara’s (super obvious to everyone but Naruto) crush a few moments ago… I mean honestly, the boy had called it a date and everything.”_** But maybe the boy hadn’t heard it like he had. A sign that they need to train more on the use of his abilities.

            Gaara on the other hand can’t bear to look his friend in the face because his own is blood red. Honestly! He’s a mess. And he’ll be sure to never confide any of his feelings to his brother again! It is much better to continue to figure them out alone. Temari would have never said something so… forward. _Why?!!_ How could he _say_ that to him?! Gaara hasn’t been able to think straight ( ** _“Think straight… That’s a funny joke, kid!”_** Shukaku cackles) for the past ten minutes. With each passing moment he becomes more and more grateful that Naruto is too distracted by his earlier argument with Jiraiya to notice him falling apart beside him. And oh man, Gaara is definitely falling apart. His cheeks feel like they are on fire and his hands are sweaty. He’s never sweaty! HE LIVES IN THE DESERT AND HAS NEVER SWEATED ONCE!

 ** _“What did your brother say to you?”_** Shukaku taunts in the back of his head. Gaara who still isn’t quite used to their newfound stronger connection winces. He already has one annoying nosey person in his business. He doesn’t need Shukaku to join the mix.

 _“Shut up!”_ The red head bites back at the raccoon. He quickly glances at his blonde friend to make sure he still isn’t paying attention. Naruto, sure enough, still has his jaw and fists clenched in irritation as he marches on. Gaara has never known him to be this quiet and still, especially when angry. It must mean that he’s deep in conversation with Kurama right now. _“You already know what he said to me!”_ he answers back.

 ** _“Oh, feisty today, are we? And you sure took charge of everyone earlier today! I can’t say that I dislike this change in you. I take all the credit, of course.”_** Shukaku observes, ** _“Say it again. It’s the most enjoyment I’ve gotten in weeks!”_** The beast insists.

 _“This is the last time, and if you aren’t going to help me with this then I’m going to shut you out for the rest of the day. I still have that power. Are we understood?”_ Gaara threatens and Shukaku sighs. He’s got to give credit to the kid. It isn’t as easy to break him down as it was during the Preliminaries. But he is still an annoying brat! The moment he lets his guard down, Shukaku will be sure to wreak havoc, _“Okay fine… Kankuro said,_ ‘Since you’re _soooooo_ in love with Naruto then you should go on this awkward little date with him _._ Naruto will _definitely_ be more than happy to return the favor later _…”_  

 ** _“Oh that still cracks me up!...”_** Shukaku howls and Gaara immediately begins to shut his mindscape down, **_“Wait. Wait. Don’t kick me out. It’s kinda nice in here!”_** The tailed beast quickly back tracks and Gaara smirks. In the raccoon’s haste, he accidently admitted that he enjoys the space made for him.

_“Be helpful right now or get out.”_

**_“Geez, whatever you say, brat,”_** Shukaku frowns bitterly, **_“What exactly is bothering you here? He didn’t say anything all that scandalous. Isn’t your brother always like that? You’ve realized and acknowledged that you like this kid. You talked it out with your brother last night. I can confirm that you have a crush on this idiot because I can feel it. Seriously, you’re so annoying. You think about him all the time. I don’t understand your problem.”_**

 _“The problem isn’t that I like Naruto. The problem is that Kankuro was so casual about… whatever it was that he was trying to imply! In front of_ him _. What if Naruto had heard???”_ Gaara panics. _“If he had heard that… it might make him think twice about being my friend. I really don’t want to lose Naruto because of something stupid my brother said. He already calls him a dog all the time, and that’s bad enough.”_

 ** _“You’re a blind idiot. If you seriously think that Naruto would ever leave-”_** Gaara misses the rest of what Shukaku says, much to the latter’s frustration, because Naruto stops suddenly in the middle of the path and Gaara bumps into him hard enough that he loses balance. When had the blonde gotten ahead of him? Weren’t they just walking side by side a moment ago? Suddenly those blue eyes are on him, and Naruto is steadying him by his shoulder. Gaara can feel the warmth from his hand through his shirt. The feelings bubbling in his chest are overwhelming. He wishes Naruto wouldn’t randomly touch him so much. His heart might stop.

            Averting his light teal eyes, Gaara notices a small grassy clearing next to a quiet river to their left. It would be so much easier to use his sand to teleport him there and disappear… **_“He’d sniff you out. Don’t be a fool. It’d be easier to just blindside attack him! Kurama thinks he is soooo strong because he has more tails, but that is just false bravado. We could take him,”_** Shukaku cackles in his ear like a devil on his shoulder. _“I am not attacking Naruto!... Wait. Did you just say we?”_ Gaara questions, but the raccoon is silent for the first time all morning. They’ll definitely talk about that later.

            “I apologize, Naruto,” Gaara mutters and takes two full steps away from the blonde, and towards the clearing. The distance, although small, helps clear his mind a little.

            “N-no you’re fine. It’s my fault, I zoned out there…” Naruto laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. It’s a habit that Gaara has come to find endearing. He notices the color rising to Naruto’s cheeks matches his own, and a smile threatens to tug at his lips. It’s a nice look on him. Does it mean that Naruto is as nervous as he is? Shukaku begs for death in the background, “Hey, um, thank you for saving me back there. Everything got really out of hand.”

            Gaara’s heart skips twice. What is the casual way of saying that he’d do anything for Naruto at this point without it being weird? Temmy would know… “Of course. You’ve never hesitated to help me,” He mumbles out and wants to slap himself. Gaara had hesitated! Not because of Naruto, but because he’s become an awkward mess in these recent weeks. Actually, it is because of Naruto then…

            “Um, do you want to actually have lunch with me? Sasuke made some food that I have in my bag. I normally like to go eat ramen, but I think my favorite place might be crowded now…” Naruto trails off with a hopeful smile searching through his bag coming up with two boxes. What right does he have causing these kinds of reactions in Gaara?

            “I’d love to. We could eat over there,” Gaara suggests pointing to the clearing and walks quickly away from him hoping to be able to catch his breath. Thankfully the boys quickly settle into a comfortable conversation about their respective homes while eating their lunch. Gaara admires how green Konoha is. He enjoys the different smells and sounds the village has to offer that Suna doesn’t. Naruto notices that the bugs bother the sand ninja enough that he creates a thin sand veil around them that is nearly impossible to see in order to rebel the creatures. Gaara notices the that the blonde seems most excited by his description of how the sunset melts into the sand dunes around Suna and determines that he’ll show it to him one day.

            “I wish that Suna would have clouds like Konoha does. They’re so fluffy looking, and there are so many different shapes,” Gaara sighs from his bed in the grass, sand gourd forgotten somewhere beside him. A few stray wildflowers and debris tangle in his short hair. His hands are neatly tucked behind his head and his gaze is trained on the sky. Naruto hums contently, not at the comment, but at the happy look on his face. His blue eyes focus on the mess that is Gaara’s hair and moves to sit closer behind him with a sudden urge to touch the red locks. It’s not an action that the boy will probably take well. He’s much more skittish than Naruto is. He really shouldn’t… It’s not a common thing friends do… but he wants to… so he does.

            “They are nice,” He answers softly, picking the debris out of his red hair piece by piece. Unsurprisingly, Gaara tenses up as soon as Naruto touches him much to Naruto’s disappointment. He tries to get up, but Naruto stops him with a quiet “Please don’t.” The red head looks up at him wide eyed and a few moments pass before he continues, “I-I’m sorry. There were leaves and flowers in your hair from the grass. You know how I get distracted easily… a-and I just really like your hair…That’s probably weird.”  

            “You do?” Gaara asks surprised, he reaches up to inspect an irregularly long piece with disdain. “It’s such an odd color, don’t you think? Like it’s been stained with blood… I used to think it was a sign that I was cursed. Maybe it really is.” Gaara sighs as Naruto takes the piece from his fingers with a wide foxy grin.

            “Oh, come on. Blood isn’t so bad is it? I like it.” He grins even wider showing his teeth. Gaara rolls his eyes and knocks the blonde’s hand away with his own. Naruto laughs happily and moves to lie down next to him. It’s an indescribable feeling that he has to be close to the other boy all the time. This is okay. It must be… “No, I love it. Your hair I mean. I’ve been told that my mom had pretty red hair like yours. She didn’t like it either apparently. I wish that I was able to tell her how pretty it was… Maybe that’s why it’s important to me that I’ve told you.” Naruto half whispers the last part, but Gaara still hears it clearly. He turns his head away from the sky to find that blue eyes are already facing him. That pleasant pink color Gaara likes so much spreads nicely over his cheeks. The red headed Jinchuriki feels his heart beat a mile a minute. Naruto is much too close to him for his sanity, so he quickly turns his gaze back to the sky.

            “I’m glad that you like my hair… I think yours is very soft. It’s nice,” Gaara breathes out quickly. He’s surprised that he even got the words out of his mouth. Kankuro briefly encouraged him last night to test the waters by “flirting a little,” but he’s not quite sure how to do that. Kankuro had some ideas, but he’s also still very upset at his brother, so he’s going navigate this himself.

            Naruto giggles lightly before stretching out and looking the clouds, “It’s a big mess. I don’t bother with it very much. It’ll just get messed up again when I fight.” The blonde sighs and watches a suspiciously heart shaped cloud hover over them. Stupid nature. _“Why is everything so complicated?”_ He asks Kurama. The fox groans at the question, children make everything harder than it needs to be, **_“It really isn’t complicated, Kit. You’re thinking too hard and not enough at the same time. Why are you so closed off to the fact that you like the raccoon kit as more than a friend?”_**

Naruto’s heart beats faster in response. He doesn’t know why this is so scary or why he pushes these thoughts away as soon as he can. Is it because Gaara is a boy? Is it because he’s afraid to open up to Gaara? What if the sand ninja doesn’t feel the same way? He’ll lose his new friend forever and he couldn’t bear that…… but he can’t deny that there is a deeper connection between them that became tangible the moment they met. A connection that is more than being fellow Jinchuriki. He’s never craved someone’s attention like he does Gaara’s. He’s calmer when he’s around, and he’s also incredibly on edge, like the ground might disappear beneath him at any moment. **_“Naruto. Just breathe, and it will be fine. Stop worrying so much, and open yourself up a little,”_** Kurama can’t believe that he’s being this soft, but he’s no match to this teenage angst. They’re each acting like the world will end or something!

            “It’s funny,” Naruto says to Gaara after a while.

            “What’s funny?” Gaara answers turning his head to look at him.

            “I thought about us doing this a few days ago. It was a random thought, but I thought it’d be nice. It really is.” The blonde looks back at him happily.

            “You thought about us eating lunch in this exact field?” Gaara questions with narrowed eyes.

            “No, no. I thought about this,” Naruto gestures between them and the sky, “Us checking out cool clouds together in the grass.”

            “Oh, I see. It is very enjoyable,” Gaara smiles wide enough to show a hint of teeth. Naruto can’t help staring at it, causing Gaara to squirm a little, “Um… Do you think about us doing things together often?”

            “Oh… um, if I said yes, would that upset you?” Naruto looks quickly into teal eyes. He worries at his bottom lip.

            “No,” Gaara answers softly, “I think that it would make me happy.”

            “I think I like you… as more than a friend.” The blonde blurts out quickly and regrets it immediately because Gaara’s face goes extremely blank. Painfully blank. Panic sets in. Naruto let himself get swept up in these strange feelings. He shouldn’t have said anything. Gaara couldn’t feel the same way… **_“Be patient, for once in your hyperactive life!”_** Kurama groans loudly. Naruto takes a deep breath and tries his best to listen to Kurama’s advice.

            “More than a friend…” The red head repeats absently. His voice sounds far away to his own ears. It’s one thing to hope something, and another to have it happen. Nothing seems real right now, and his first instincts are to shut down. This has to be a joke, one that he doesn’t understand. **_“I don’t think the blonde Fox is joking. Look at him, he’s about to throw up. Say something so we all can move on! I’m sooo bored. We haven’t killed anything in daaays.”_** Shukaku rolls his eyes in irritation. The beast’s piercing voice snaps him out of his trance… “Really?... Like a crush?”

            “Y-yeah… I have a crush on you.” Naruto says slowly. His tan cheeks growing redder by the second. He sits up and hides his face with his hands, “It’s really okay if you don’t feel the same. I don’t know why I said anything. Just forget it.” Nothing has ever made the boy feel so scared in his life.

            Gaara sits up slowly, bites his lip, and softly puts a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Naruto… I have a crush on you too.”


	19. Deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii...…… I am back. Please don't be too mad. I'm trying.

            Cold pinpricks of nervous energy flood through Naruto’s skin as the confession enters his ears. He said it… _they_ said it. This unspoken thing between them is finally all out there in the open, and it’s wonderfully _~~terrifying~~_ exciting. The only thing keeping the boy grounded in this moment and not spiraling into his thoughts is the boy next to him. Gaara’s light eyes are wide and vulnerable. His bottom lip twitches as if he wants to take the words back, but he doesn’t. The hand on Naruto’s shoulder is trembling. Slowly, carefully, Naruto pulls him to his chest and hugs him close. Gaara, after a few moments of consideration, relaxes in the blonde boy’s arms and puts his head on one of his shoulders with a contented sigh.

            “I thought the first time I killed someone was terrifying, but that didn’t compare to how scared I was just now,” Naruto laughs nervously and Gaara smiles. “Without parents, I guess there isn’t anyone to tell you how to handle these kinds of things,” Naruto continues quietly. He isn’t sure why he says it, but as of this moment he trusts Gaara as much as his best friends.

            “Ninja need their respective Kage to guide them just like children need their guardian. In my case, they are one in the same. There was no one to guide me.” Gaara answers. Bitterness makes his mouth feel numb.

            “I think we turned out alright for two tragic Jinchuriki kids, huh? We have people to lean on now, ya know?” The blonde pulls away enough to catch the other boy’s gaze and smiles toothily. Gaara blushes deeply at the eye contact and hides further into Naruto’s shoulder.

            “You’re right.” He whispers. After a while of contented silence, the boys decide to take a walk around Konoha. It’s a stealthy venture because they can’t risk letting any of their enemies see them together like this, but Gaara is okay with the pace because it doesn’t diminish the smile on his companion’s face as he talks. Soon an hour has passed. Then two. Then three. Then the rest of the daylight slips through their fingers and Naruto is walking Gaara to Sasuke’s old home, hand in hand. With a soft quick kiss to Gaara’s left palm and matching blushing cheeks, Naruto giddily makes his way to his apartment. Gaara stands very still in front of the front door for a long time staring at his palm until Temari and Kankuro (who definitely hadn’t been spying on them! How dare someone insinuate such a thing! Don’t believe anything that Sakura or Sasuke tell you!) see fit to collect him and send him to bed.

            Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand have been pacing around Naruto’s apartment worried sick for hours, (they declined to follow their friend around on his date like SOME people. Geez it’s like privacy doesn’t matter anymore. Never mind the fact that Sakura has riffled through every drawer Naruto owns in her increasing boredom.)

            “Sakura!” Sasuke groans in frustration as he plops down on his favorite chair and narrows his eyes at her. Sakura stands up suddenly in surprise and quickly shuts the drawer she was snooping in.

            “What?” She asks nonchalantly and opens her blonde friend’s closet.

            “You’re snooping through his clothes now Sakura. It’s weird. That was his underwear drawer.” The brooding boy groans louder and slides to the floor.

            “That’s nonsense. Aren’t you curious about what kind of stuff he has? He wears the same thing every day even on off days.” She peeps he head around the corner to grin mischievously at her partner who was not charmed.

            “You know it’s because he doesn’t really own anything else. He doesn’t have the money to. What exactly do you think you’ll find?” Sasuke rolls on his stomach and pushes off of the floor to stretch. He freezes when he hears a key in the doorknob. For a split second he considers warning Sakura because she still had her head in a near empty closet. He decides against saving her from embarrassment, snooping is pretty rude, and she should know better.

            “I don’t know what I expected to find, but I wish I hadn’t found all of these rags. They’re falling apart Sasuke.” Sakura sighs, shuts the door and makes her way into the common area nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of wide-eyed Naruto in front of her. She opens and closes her mouth quickly trying to think of an excuse, but she quickly realizes that she doesn’t need to. Their friend is much too distracted and pink-faced to have noticed what she said or did. Does he know that there’re there?

            “Oh, hey guys, I didn’t expect you to be here. Did you have a good day?” Naruto mumbles with a smile on his face and drifts through the apartment to the couch.

            Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Sakura and smirks at their blonde friend, “We had a good day, Naruto. A better question is, did you?” The blonde grabs a mismatched pillow and holds it to his chest wistfully.

            “He likes me, guys.” The blonde practically hums and readjusts himself to lay his head on the armrest.

            “Anyone with eyes could have told you that, Dobe!” Sasuke playfully punches the smaller boy’s side before moving to his chair. Sakura pinches his ear as punishment for the comment and sits next to her friend.

            “Are you so surprised Naruto-kun?” She asks sweetly.

            “No one ever likes me like that, Sakura.” Naruto explains in a soft voice progressively growing sadder, “This is a dream, right? I’ve never been this happy. People never like me. Now I have friends and people to talk to. Will my dead parents walk through the door next? This has to be a cruel joke from the universe. I’ll wake up tomorrow and kids will throw rocks at me and call me a monster. I know it.”

            “Naruto.” Sakura offers gently, puts a pillow in her lap, and pats it indicating that Naruto should mover closer. He stays where he is. She frowns and repeats herself more firmly. With a groan Naruto does as he is told and puts his head on the pillow in her lap. She soothingly pats the wild hair on his head and bluntly tells him to shut up.

            “What?” The blonde freezes in shock.

            “Sakura, I don’t think-” Sasuke starts to defend Naruto but Sakura shoots daggers at him with a look that tells him she knows what he is doing.

            “Naruto, you listen to me and listen good. You need to shut up. Shut all those negative thoughts up. If Kurama has any influence on these thoughts, then he needs to help knock them out of your head or I will find a way to knock Kurama out.” She holds the boy firmly so he doesn’t bolt, but with as much love and support as she can. He really needs the sense knocked into him.

            “Kurama hasn’t done anything-” Naruto attempts to defend his partner, but Sakura shushes him.

            “The way you’re thinking isn’t healthy and you’ll never be Hokage with an attitude like that. I am real. Sasuke is real. Our friendship is real. Deal with it because it isn’t going away. Jiraiya is here. He is your Godfather. He has been absent all your life, but he’s here now. Deal with that because it isn’t going away. Your parents are gone. That is devastating. But you’ve been strong every day of your life this far. Deal with the fact that you’re going to be okay without them, even if it hurts you. Gaara likes you. You’re both blood crazy Jinchuriki with serious social impairments. He is frightening and I don’t like him just yet, but I trust him. I trust that he really values you and can contribute even more happiness and support to your life. Deal with the fact that you aren’t alone anymore because you have friends, family, and teammates because we are here for you…. And Kurama too. I know there’s a lot of dangerous power and feelings hidden in there, but because Kurama is a part of you, then I guess we’re here for the Demon Fox too.”

            Naruto is silent for a very long time. Sakura can feel him quietly weep. The tears soak the pillow and begin to fall on her pantleg. She lets him have his moment because he loves him. He needed to hear those things because sometimes he gets in his head and everything is sugarcoated for him. But she knows him. He can handle it. He needs it.

            “You’re right, Sakura.” He admits after he regains his composure.

            “Believe it, knucklehead.” She says fondly and hugs him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the chapter. Give me input if you have it. What would you like to see in the future? I have a few chapters of buildup before the action happens, so if you want to see something happen before the story ends, then now is the time.
> 
> love you guys XO  
> <3


	20. For Him

            The morning begins quietly, but efficiently. Sakura and Sasuke stayed over to be with Naruto in case he got depressed on them again. Team 7 gathers their gear, discusses their game plan, and heads out the door to meet with the Hokage. Naruto is a bit nervous. Kurama has awakened and he has unfiltered access to that power and also the danger that comes a long with him. The old man could very well lock him up for threatening the village more than Orochimaru. He doesn’t want to be caged. The idea lights his skin on fire. Isn’t it bad enough that Kurama is imprisoned in his body? The fox doesn’t need to be punished further. **_“You have a gentle heart, Kit. One that is far better than I could ever be. The fact that you worry about me is proof. This Hokage of yours will see the good in you, the trust your friends have in you, and will place the same trust with you,”_** Kurama offers helpfully. Naruto smiles bitterly, _“And if he doesn’t?”_ **_“Then I’m sure your friends will fight to keep you out of the same chains I bear….. and if they are unable or prevented from doing so then we will fight for your freedom.”_** The fox licks his chops. _“Blood and fire,”_ Naruto decides firmly and sets his jaw as they make their way to the old man’s office.

            Sasuke and Sakura look at each other with knowing eyes. Last night Naruto had voiced his fears of the village turning on him at the revelation that the Demon Fox truly walks before them. He had whispered it through scared whispers hours later after they had all gone to bed, and Sakura had scolded him in that supportive yet scary way. (Sasuke is glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of that conversation. She stroked his hair like a mother would and spoke truth so fiercely that it cut through the kid. She is a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure.) The two had decided in the hours of the dawn before Naruto had stirred, that if such a thing were to happen then they’d run away. Together. They’d take Naruto and go. Fight whoever they had to…. Kill whoever they had to. They are a team, and Naruto isn’t a monster. They will go rouge before they let their friend rot in some torture chamber somewhere. They dare someone to stop them. The world is either with Team 7 or against them.

…

            “He’s too quiet,” Kankuro whispers conspiratorially to Temari as they walk slowly through the trees towards the Hokage’s office. The he in question was walking ahead of them, silent, and surveying the surrounding area with his sand to check for spies. Temari cuts her younger brother a dirty look.

            “Kankuro! He’ll hear you!” Temari seethes. Kankuro shrugs his shoulders.

            “All I’m saying is that he probably knows we were spying on him yesterday. I think he is really mad.” Kankuro looks at Gaara to spot any change in his posture to show that he was listening or to confirm his theory. Nothing. Stone cold.

            “Of course, he knows, idiot!” Temmy punches his shoulder. Her irritation stemming from the pit of guilt in her stomach for yesterday. She gestures to Gaara and the small fan of sand strings tasting the air around him, “You think he goes anywhere without knowing what’s around him. Think about Naruto’s abilities. Do you seriously think they didn’t know we were there? Idiot! How could I let you talk me into that?” Kankuro had been quite persuasive yesterday in his efforts to convince her.

            _“Come on Temmy! What if the village discovers them, and our plan is ruined?”_ This was an easy one. Naruto and Gaara could easily take anyone in the sand village who found them, and the big bad Orochimaru wasn’t likely to make another appearance so soon.

_“No Kankuro. It is an invasion of his privacy. Gaara and Naruto are capable. They’ll take care of themselves.”_

_“But what if he gets embarrassed then goes on a murderous rampage?”_ This is a tougher one. Gaara is both at ease with the blonde kid, but also completely on edge…. He could snap any second… No. They’re okay.

            “ _No Kankuro, Naruto would handle it.”_

 _“But Temmy! What if Naruto gets embarrassed and goes on a murderous rampage? We saw what his chakra did to Gaara’s sand a couple of weeks ago. Do you think our little brother is safe????”_ Okay. That was the clincher. It isn’t like Temari doesn’t trust the hidden leaf ninja, it’s just that in the grand scheme of things from a technical point of view, Naruto would overpower Gaara in that heightened chakra state.

 _“Fine, Kankuro, but we are only doing this to keep the boys safe. We aren’t going to spy on their moments or anything.”_ Temari was firm when she said it at the time, but it didn’t hold. They saw everything. They heard every sweet, embarrassing, oddly intimate moment.

 _“Oh no, Kankuro. Our brother doesn’t know how to flirt at all. Who is going to teach him all of this?”_ Temari remembers panicking. It certainly wasn’t going to be Kankuro, that boy is absolutely hopeless. She can’t do it, as the Kazekage’s only daughter, her experience with dating and flirting is limited.

 _“Temari??? I can’t look away. It’s like a really badly written fan fiction. You don’t want to read the cringy awkward fluff, but you absolutely have to.”_ Kankuro had said at one point. Temari, horrified that she now knew her brother reads fan fiction, and that her other brother was in the process of getting a boyfriend, reluctantly agreed. They went from a family that knew nothing about each other to knowing too much. Hopefully a middle ground will form, because this is too big of a roller coaster for her.

            “I’m not an idiot Temmy. I had real concerns for our baby brother out there in the world without us.” Kankuro dramatically defends himself bringing Temari back to reality.

            “He’s probably a little angry at us, but I am sure that he’ll forget all about that when he sees Naruto in a few minutes. The Hokage’s office was in plain sight now, and so was Naruto’s signature yellow spiky hair. He frozen in place with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He doesn’t look happy. None of Team 7 looks in a good mood. Gaara stops and looks up at the tower with a frown.

            Temari and Kankuro exchange concerned glances and cautiously approach their red headed brother. The frown tugs at her heart strings. It isn’t like Gaara has been smiling all the time or anything, but he hasn’t frowned this deeply in days. She had grown fond of the almost happy expression.

            “Is everything alright?” Temari asks cautiously. Kankuro starts fidgeting nervously.

            “Look man, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean anything-” Kankuro starts apologizing before a quick roll of Gaara’s eyes and an annoyed groan interrupts him.

            “Enough of that okay? I’m annoyed and embarrassed that you two followed us, but I don’t care.” Gaara points to the tower, “Something isn’t right. He’s really on edge.”

            “What do you think is wrong? Is it dangerous for us to go there? Maybe they already told the Hokage and he’s got it out for us.” Kankuro says wide eyed. After a moment’s pause, Gaara narrows his eyes.

            “No, I don’t think it’s like that. I think he’s scared. And his friends keep pacing in front of him keeping him from the door.”

            “Yeah, you’re right. They’re always protective, but it’s like they are blocking anything from getting to him. They seem nervous.” Temari notices.

            “They’re concerned that the Hokage will react negatively towards the Fox Demon’s emergence within Naruto. He will likely see it as a huge threat to the village considering last time the beast roamed the village, it orphaned Naruto and destroyed the village.” A deep voice responds from a tree above. A tall long-haired old man jumps down in front of them and they realize that Jiraiya must have been following them.

            “I thought you were making sure that we weren’t being followed?” Kankuro whispers to his brother. Jiraiya laughs heavily.

            “You’re looking at a real spymaster, kid.” He puffs out his chest proudly and Kankuro rolls his eyes.

            “I was searching for threats; I didn’t view him as a threat.” Gaara shrugs his shoulders before narrowing his eyes at Naruto’s godfather, “Are you not worried that Naruto is in danger? You seem awfully calm.”

            “I am hopeful that this meeting will go smoothly. I am confident that my Sensei already knows that Naruto has unfiltered access to the tailed-beast and vice versa. If the boy were in danger from the hidden leaf then something would have happened already.” He answers thoughtfully. Something in his eyes flashes that doesn’t make Gaara confident everything is fine.

            “But Naruto is in danger, isn’t he?” Gaara asks. Jiraiya snaps out of his trance and smiles.

            “You let me worry about the big picture, you kids need to focus on the issue at hand. Let’s go.” Jiraiya says before walking away. Gaara frowns again and his body feels rigid. He didn’t say no… **_“I smell a storm brewing, kid. We might have to go a little crazy, what do you say?”_** …. _“Anything for him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I didn't forget about y'all or this story. I've just been a little busy with school. Senior year of college is wild. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
